Culto de sangre
by flissdelete
Summary: shaka es un vampiro que se a enamorado de un humano, pero alguien de su clan no esta de acuerdo y asi lo que el rubio pensaria el fin de su eterna soledad se convierte en una lucha por sobrevivir.yaoi Shaka x Shun
1. el elejido

Las sombras de la noche se cernían sobre la ciudad, alejados del bullicio de la sociedad, dos figuras elegantes caminaban por la larga avenida, una siguiendo a la otra, escabulléndose hábilmente por los lugares mas imposibles de pensar, hasta llegar a aquella mansión blanca rodeada de un lujoso jardín, un kiosco en el centro, así como las dimensiones de la propiedad demostraban la opulencia de la familia, y a pesar de las altas horas, el silencio no se había instalado en esa vivienda... desde un balcón, en el segundo piso a través del ventanal, una melodía en piano escapaba entre la danza que tenían las cortinas de velo raso con el viento, la música llego a las figuras, esta melodía interpretada de manera casi prodigiosa llego hasta los desarrollados sentidos de ambas figuras, ambas se dispusieron a disfrutarla en silencio, uno, el mas alto apoyado con elegancia en un árbol, el otro de pelo como el oro se acerco un poco mas hasta distinguir a la figura que tocaba, un niño de no mas de catorce años diestro en las artes, Y agraciado en el aspecto.

La sonata termino y el joven cerro la guarda del piano, protegiendo los ébanos y marfiles de la inclemencia del tiempo, se acerco al ventanal para cerrar la hoja de cristal, totalmente ajeno al hecho que tuvo público, y que a juzgar por la actitud del rubio no era la primera vez

- No toca nada mal.- comento el hombre recargado en el árbol que salía de su concentración

- No es solo su buena interpretación Kyeran.- regaño el rubio.- es la intensidad con la que lo hace.- el pelirrojo mira al rubio y ve un brillo anormal en sus ojos, no es solo por la música que ha ido no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo

- Aun así amigo mío, no creo que sea para ponerse en ese estado ese muchacho aun puede mejorar.- trato de restarle importancia

- He pensado en abrazarlo.- el pelirrojo se enderezo de su posición eso no lo esperaba

- ¿estas seguro? Sabes que una vez lo hagas será para siempre

- Lo estoy, pero no será ahora en un par de años tal vez aun es muy joven, no esta listo para esta vida

- Si tú lo dices...- ¿cuando su rubio amigo se enamoro de aquel chiquillo? Eso no podía ser... ellos habían estado juntos desde que fueron transformados y nunca habían sentido la necesidad de abrazar a nadie, eran ellos y nadie mas

- Deberé partir, existen problemas en la corporación y se deben atender... cuando regrese tal vez trate de acercarme a el... necesito que me acepte

- Te deseo un buen viaje amigo mío, y que no tardes aun tenemos unas cosas pendientes que arreglar.- trato de sonar casual pero en su mente ya buscaba como evitar aquel futuro suceso que los alejaría

- Entonces nos veremos después.- el rubio se despidió regresando a su mansión, últimamente no tenia ánimos de salir, solo iba a escuchar a su ángel de ojos verdes y de ahí regresaba a su guarida, no sabia por que el joven tocaba a esas horas de la noche, cuando las almas ya se habían ido a descansar, le gustaba pensar que era para que el lo escuchara, desde la primera vez que le escucho no pudo sacarse esa música de su mente y cuando le vio no pudo olvidar su rostro, parecía que había puesto una especie de influjo sobre el... ja que irónico el vampiro hechizado por un humano

El muchacho termino de alistar sus cosas para dormir, el sueño no era algo que conciliara con facilidad, siempre había podido tocar mejor de noche y lo hacia de esa forma pues sabia que no molestaba a su anciano padre y su madre ya fallecida no le pondría escusas, en esa enorme mansión solo los sirvientes serian capaces de escucharlos pero la música no era algo que estuviera en sus prioridades, y la casa de la servidumbre del otro lado del jardín no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que notaran su concierto, ¿por que entonces seguía haciéndolo? Eso no lo sabia, pero últimamente parecía escuchar una voz, una que lo alababa una a la que le gustaba oírlo y aun que fuera una ilusión de su cabeza el complacería a su único publico, se coloco la pijama de seda roja como la sangre y se metió en las sabanas de su cama, pensando ya en que notas serian las indicadas para interpretar mañana

El pelirrojo llego a su propia mansión, un par de hombres se acercaron ayudándole a retirarse el pesado abrigo y se encamino hacia la sala tomando un antiguo violín de la vitrina que ocupaba casi toda la pared, lo afino con parsimonia y apoyándose en un escritorio lo comenzó a tocar, las notas fuertes que salían casi terminadas en víbrate daban testimonio de su estado de animo, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente recordando el brillo en ojos de su amigo

El debía de pensar en algo, no podía permitir que shaka lo abrazara, eso los alejaría... shaka era su hermano... como podía pensar en cambiarlo por un niño...

La música se detuvo de súbito y se escucho un ruido en el escritorio tal vez una palmada dada con la mano que sostenía el arco con la cuerda para hacer sonar el instrumento... la figura sonrió, sabia la respuesta ahora, debía desaparecer a ese joven antes que shaka regresara, siempre podría convencerlo de que algo malo paso, después de todo la vida de los mortales era tan frágil, no habría modo de que dudara lo que le dijera, solo debía asegurarse que shaka nunca se enterara, con esa idea en mente guardo aquel instrumento y se preparo para irse a descansar pues el alba despuntaba en la lejanía

El bullicio en la casa, lo despertó pues aun que trasnochara tenia tareas que cumplir, se dirigió al baño donde la tina ya estaba preparada y se quito la pijama de seda colocándola en un sesto de mimbre, para poder introducir su cuerpo en la cálida agua perfumada, no tenia muchos ánimos de salir de su cuarto, o al menos no los tuvo hasta que escucho una voz varonil que al parecer se dirigía a esa habitación, una voz que el conocía y que no esperaba escuchar en ese momento, pues solo significaba que...

- Mi hermano esta en casa!!.- salió rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió con la toalla enorme saliendo del baño cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse mostrando a un joven moreno que le dirigía una mirada cálida y alegre, solo destinada a el

- Hola shun, veo que te has quedado dormido.- comento con humor pues no eran horas de que el joven siguiera en esas condiciones

- Es que no sabia que vendrías ikki, o te estaría esperando en la entrada desde la salida del sol.- shun contesto mientras se acercaba a su hermano para abrazar y ser abrazado con cariño

- Como has estado?.- pregunto en voz baja mientras cerraba sus brazos morenos alrededor del talle del mas joven

- Bien... aun que muy aburrido, mi padre no me ha dejado salir casi a ningún lado últimamente, donde quiera ve peligro

- Si el lo dice por algo a de ser.- ikki no desconfiaría de las medidas de seguridad impuestas por su padre, pero no podía decirle a shun la causa de las mismas

- Por que cada día esta mas viejo.- shun bromeo haciendo reír a ikki

- No tardes que ya te has perdido el desayuno nos veremos en el almuerzo

- De acuerdo.- shun sonrió permitiendo a su hermano retirarse, mientras el se alistaba para salir de su habitación, los días con ikki no podía despreciarlos pues no sabia cuanto estaría ahí

El chico moreno camino hasta el despacho de quien era la cabeza de su familia, su propio padre, a quien encontró sentado frente a un escritorio con la mirada serie mientras analizaba unos papeles, al parecer no lo había notado entrar

- Veo que aun estas en condiciones de trabajar viejo.- comento seriamente ocasionando que el mayor levantara la vista y le gruñera con humor

- Pues te burlaras de mi edad hijo pero no de mi vigor, aun puedo darte una paliza si lo deseo, no seas pues mal educado

- Es bueno ver que aun tienes ese divino sentido del humor, eso explica por que shun esta tan animado últimamente

- Veo que te ha dado ya la queja, de que su tiempo fuera a sido parcialmente reducido

- ¿reducido? Yo mas bien diría anulado.- ikki no pudo evitar su molestia pues no soportaba ver la tristeza y el desanimo en su pequeño hermanito quien era su adoración

- Es por su bien, ikki, tu debes entenderlo, pues sabes lo que el ignora... que no estamos solos en este mundo y que muchas veces los muertos no se quedan muertos

- El que no lo hagan no significa que debas ver peligro en todas partes, shun es solo un niño que necesita amigos y una vida lo mas tranquila posible ¿como lo lograra si siempre esta encerrado en esa habitación con ese piano?

- La tranquilidad es algo que se ha perdido en esta casa ikki, al parecer nuestra propia mansión a sido visitada por aquellos que ya no viven

- Eso es imposible viejo,¿ que querrían en esta casa?, no creo que sepan quienes viven aquí para ellos debe ser una casa normal, con humanos normales, que ignoran su existencia

- Eso es lo que mas me preocupa, como te he dicho hemos encontrado indicios de que estuvieron aquí, si bien ahora la tecnología actual nos permite mayor facilidad para encontrarles no hemos perdido nuestro dones que nos han hecho guerreros desde hace siglos, y mi juicio aun funciona, aun puedo percibir esa sensación característica que acompaña a nuestros enemigos.- la voz del mayor era grave y no daba espacio a contras

Ikki lo sabia, tal vez su padre ya no fuera joven, y no tuviera la condición de antes pero su conocimiento y su intuición compensaban eso, si el decía que habían vampiros rondando era por que había vampiros rondando...

El moreno suspiro pesadamente, y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho sopesando el asunto "vampiros" como generalizaban la situación, aun que dentro de esa denominación había subdivisiones... sabia que estaban agrupados y que tenían propias normas y reglas como cualquier sociedad, pero para el solo contaba una cosa... se alimentaban de vida, y eso era lo único que no toleraba, el echo de saber que uno de esos "seres" rondaba por su casa lo molestaba de sobremanera, en ese lugar estaba lo único que le importaba en el mundo, su querido hermano, a quien el había decidido proteger, de cualquier cosa criatura o fantasma

- Si es verdad que estamos siendo vigilados no tendrás mas preocupaciones padre, esta misma noche me encargare de todo, no podemos permitirnos tal intrusión pero deberías pensar en contarle a shun el verdadero "negocio familiar"

- Eso nunca, no esta echo para esto ikki, y lo sabes nunca podría arrebatar una vida, aun que fuera la de alguien que ya no la tiene

- En eso tienes razón viejo, shun no dispara ni en defensa propia.- ese era un argumento cierto shun había crecido desarrollando tal respeto por la vida que era casi para idolatrarlo

- Bueno mejor pasemos al comedor que seguro tu hermano ya esta brincando por que no te encuentra

- No lo dudo te apuesto que esta caminando es círculos fuera de este despacho esperando a que salga

- No apuesto cuando se que no puedo ganar.- ambos se dirigieron a la entrada donde el peli verde les esperaba para colgarse del brazo de su hermano

- ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo hermano?.- shun pregunto pues no era raro que las visitas de este solo fueran a veces de unas pocas horas

- No lo se shun, todo depende de cómo salgan unos negocios hoy en la tarde

El día paso rápidamente y con el la noche trajo otro tipo de actividad y el despertar de las personas que vivían en esa mitad del tiempo, dos hombres se encontraron como era su costumbre en un antiguo edificio usado como galería

- ¿Esta noche iras conmigo?, es una hermosa luna la que tenemos, podríamos tener una pequeña fiesta por tu próximo viaje.- Kyeran trato de convencer a su amigo rubio de una noche de excesos como hace tiempo no la tenían

- No lo creo amigo mío, esta es la ultima noche que pasare aquí antes de mucho tiempo, y prefiero ir con mi ángel, pues será la ultima vez que le escuche en varios meses, así que esta noche me retiro y te cedo la diversión yo me ocupare en otras cosas

- Si tu lo dices.- el pelirrojo trato de ocultar su creciente molestia aun ni siquiera transformaba al chiquillo y ya le desplazaba, pero no importaba eso terminaría pronto aquel pensamiento insano le dio fuerzas para sonreír mientras despedía al rubio

Eran ya casi las dos de la madrugada del nuevo día y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, su hermano no había regresado de su reunión, así que tal vez no lo viera hasta mañana y eso si lo veía, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el piano cerca del ventanal que estaba abierto permitiendo a la brisa nocturna entrar a calmar su molestia y ayudarle a encontrar la ambientación para empezar su concierto con una puntualidad de reloj suizo, justo cuando las campanas del reloj marcaron el cambio de hora y a las 2:00 am en punto la música comenzó viajando por el viento y los jardines hasta dos seres, un hombre rubio que se sentó en la barandilla del kiosco y un hombre moreno que patrullaba los alrededores aun resistiendo la idea de que hubiera intrusos en su propia casa pero a pesar de eso alerta como solo el podría estarlo, ambos se permitieron un momento de relajación al escuchar los tonos dulces una melodía salida del corazón, casi diez minutos después de empezar la música seso de pronto, a solo unas notas de terminar lo que llamo la atención de ambas presencias que se pusieron en un punto para ver lo que ocurría en la habitación un hombre de edad avanzada, el padre del muchacho había entrado molesto al parecer esta noche le había escuchado tocar y ahora le reñía por seguir despierto, por tener la ventana abierta, por tocar a deshoras...

Ambas personas en el jardín se giraron listas para seguir con sus deberes para esa noche comprendiendo que el concierto había sido suspendido cuando se dieron cuenta el uno del otro, el hombre rubio solo necesito ver el arma que portaba el mas joven para entender que era un cazador de inmortales, e ikki no necesito su entrenamiento para saber que el hombre frente a el, era quien había estado visitando su hogar las ultimas noches, y así la persecución comenzó las debilidades humanas de ikki eran superadas por avances tecnológicos mientras la ventaja inhumana de shaka era aminorada por el pronto amanecer debía sacudirse a ese chico moreno y debía hacerlo pronto la "celeridad" don clásico de su clan le ayudo con esa tarea pero sabia que no seria tan fácil perder a aquel muchacho, mucho menos ahora que lo había visto y conocía su rostro y su identidad

El chico moreno detuvo su persecución, lo mas seguro será que el ser nocturno tratara de desaparecer un tiempo, pero el no lo iba a permitir, lo seguiría hasta donde fuera necesario y se encargaría de darle muerte, se había atrevido a poner en peligro a su hermano, supo de alguna manera que fue por el que estaba en ese lugar, regreso a su casa con la angustia en su rostro ¿Qué querría ese ser de shun?

Shaka se apresuro a entrar a su mansión y preparar su viaje su avión saldría a las 5: 00 am.. Seria un viaje largo, llegaría al atardecer y no sabia cuanto tardaría ese cazador en encontrarlo... pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo en casa de su ángel musical?, ¿tal vez se descuido mucho y lo descubrieron los cazadores? Tomo la maleta y un portafolios de viaje, sus sirvientes ya le esperaban en la entrada con el auto esperando, dejo instrucciones dando fecha máxima para su regreso en seis meses, y delegando responsabilidades partió rumbo al aeropuerto

Ikki regreso a la mansión deteniéndose un momento en el mismo lugar que estuviera ese hombre rubio, y girando la cabeza para todas direcciones decidió buscar lo que observaba con ahincó, su vista cruzaba el jardín llegaba a las rejas de entrada y una pared, nada que pudiera interesarle, pero... una pared, por inercia la vista subió por la superficie de ladrillo y enjarre desde ese punto se tenia una visión completa del balcón de la habitación de su hermano, y aun que en ese momento las hojas de vidrio y herrería del ventanal se encontraban cerradas el supo que se podría apreciar el interior de la habitación, camino a paso enérgico a la que era su casa, mientras los primero rayos de sol comenzaban a clarear la senda que seguía, entro a su habitación y tomo una ducha rápida y se encamino hacia el despacho de su padre encendiendo la computadora y entrando rápidamente a una enorme base de datos, metiendo las características físicas de aquel que descubrió en la noche,

Shaka Shahani... así que esa era la identidad social del vampiro, solo debía estar preparado y rastrear aeropuertos y puertos marinos, no saldría manejando eso era seguro, no durante el día, y en cuanto cometiera el error el lo encontraría, puso el rastreador en los vuelos y navieros ahora solo faltaba esperar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y su padre entro por ahí, se le quedo observando un momento

- Así que estaba en lo cierto, ellos han venido aquí.- el hombre se sentó frente al escritorio

- Si viejo, me encontré a uno de ellos justo en nuestro jardín, y creo que venia por shun, al menos eso pienso pues estaba cerca de su ventana, justo ahora estoy esperando que se mueva

- Rayos, tendré que poner seguridad en esta casa, tu hermano me va a odiar

- Te digo viejo debes decirle, si bien el no esta echo para este negocio al menos debe saber las cosas que caminan por ahí

- Lo pensare ikki, lo pensare...

- Lo encontré!!.- ikki se levanto de golpe pues había encontrado al señor shaka Shahani en un vuelo esa madrugada

- Supongo que significa que te iras de nuevo.- el hombre ni se inmuto por la noticia.- alcanzaras a despedirte de tu hermano?

No creo viejo o lo perderé cundo aterrice, deberé partir ahora mismo.- ikki solo se demoro lo sufriente en armar la valija y salir de la mansión, sin saber que ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer, pues el vampiro que seguía no era el que quería lastimar a su hermano


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de la autor: **_les dejo el capito dos, contiene lemon y violación y ya advertidos pues adelante n.n_

**Culto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 2**

El nuevo día llego trayendo malas nuevas para el peli verde que se entero que su hermano partió muy temprano ese día, sintiéndose triste y aun un poco desilusionado se dirigió al comedor para tomar el almuerzo, en la mesa larga ya se encontraba su padre, quien tenia la mirada seria y lucia un poco molesto

- ¿Padre?.- el peli verde se sentó en su lugar mientras la servidumbre le llevaba su desayuno.- ¿todo bien?

- Si claro Shun, todo bien.- El hombre contesto de forma ausente no pudiendo salir de su preocupación

- Si sigues molesto por lo de anoche, yo lo siento.-Shun creyó que la actitud de su padre fue por encontrarlo tocando el piano a altas horas de la noche

- No, no es eso, son unas noticias que me trajo tu hermano sobre unos negocios las que acaparan mi atención

El hombre de la casa dirigió su mirada a su plato dando por terminada la conversación, y el peli verde se sumió en el silencio, así era siempre su padre no hablaba mucho con el, no tenia esa conexión que ostentaba con ikki… termino su desayuno y decidió salir al jardín, no tenia ánimos de estar en su casa

Pista para aviones privados en francia

El hombre rubio espero a que la claridad desapareciera para dejar aquella instalación que resguardo su cuerpo durante el viaje, se permitió acomodarse el oscuro traje que resaltaba sus rubios cabellos que caían por toda su espalda, sus ojos ocultos tras sus parpados permanecían a resguardo de la luz que aun entraba por los resquicios y a la vez le ayudaba a desarrollar aun mas sus amplificados sentidos, los que le indicaban que el avión quedaba libre de gente, permitiéndole salir de aquel cuarto privado y escondido en que había viajado, uno de sus sirvientes se acerco para saciar su hambre, no le mato pues no estaba en sus creencias solo tomo el elixir necesario para recuperar sus fuerzas salió a paso elegante del acorazado aéreo que le llevo hasta ahí, encontrándose con una limosina lista para su transporte, la carrocería en negro brillante hacia juego con los vidrios polarizados para su protección, se acerco y abordo sintiendo el automóvil ponerse en movimiento, entre mas pronto atendiera los asuntos pendientes que tenia mas pronto podría regresar con el ángel, pronto seria su ángel… por siempre

Un poco mas tarde y en un avión comercial aterrizo ikki, quien en cuanto paso aduana camino a la casa de acuario que era la sede de la corporación, y donde podrían ayudarlo a recuperar el rastro del rubio que perseguía, llego a una mansión oculta en medio de un bosque reconociendo los dispositivos y los guardias, si mal no recordaba el líder de esa sede era camus y el general del mismo era milo, no le gustaba mucho visitar esa guarida, los habitantes de la misma estaban locos… (Ellos opinan justo eso de ti ikki-san), avanzo hasta ponerse frente a la puerta y antes de tocar se giro y detuvo un puñetazo que iba hacia su rostro

- Esta vez casi te doy Ikki!!.- el morocho comento alegre

- Por atenea Seiya, te escuche desde que cruce el portón, haces mucho ruido

- Ufa… no me dejas divertirme.- el castaño sonrió al avanzar y abrir la puerta.- y a que se debe tu visita

- Ando persiguiendo a un "nocturno".- el peli azul avanzo por los pasillos.- llego aquí al atardecer

- En serio?? Genial!! Puedo acompañarte?? Puedo acompañarte?? .- el castaño casi brinco de gusto.- por favor

- Lo siento Seiya pero solo estorbarías. Aun estas en entrenamiento

- No lo are, me portare bien, además necesitas ayuda

- Trabajo solo piojo, no me gusta que me estorben.- ikki continuo su camino sin notar que dejaba a un muy triste caballito tras el

- Solo quería estar contigo…- Seiya se recargo en la pared metiendo las manos a los bolsillos

La noche cayo rápida y fría como un cuchillo listo para matar, y para cierto pianista ese era justo el significado de esa noche, el hombre pelirrojo vistió con un raje negro de muy buen corte, y zapatos italianos, todo en el preparado para impresionar o como solía bromear a veces con shaka "vestido para cenar" camino por la calle angosta y desapareció entre los arboles tras la cerca que delimitaba la entrada a la mansión, en su mano se balanceaba pesadamente el estuche de un instrumento, un violín muy antiguo casi tanto como el… llego al kiosco fuera de la construcción y comenzó su espera la cual afortunadamente no fue muy larga… el ventanal se abrió como aquella noche y las notas viajaron por el aire… cerro los ojos tratando de reconocer la melodía… y una vez conseguido coloco el instrumento en su hombro y sujeto firmemente el arco… aun que el movimiento fuera suave, y con maestría acompaño las notas, el conjunto de sonidos se mezclaba con el aire y las hojas danzaban en compañía, en lo profundo de una habitación la música regresaba a oídos del peli verde que tocaba el piano quien levanto la vista un momento pero aun así continuo tocando en cuanto la sonata termino se levanto apresurado, intentando no hacer ruido así que decidió salir descalzo, paso fuera la habitación de su padre casi de puntillas al alcanzar la escalera retomo su carrera hacia el jardín

"yo sabia que alguien me observaba, lo sabia".- el niño corrió sin saber que aquel que le esperaba no era quien lo escuchaba todas las noches en cuanto cruzo la puerta trasera vio a la distancia una figura alta observándolo y sonriendo

El niño detuvo su carrera deteniéndose con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento mientras observaba aquel impecable traje y esos ojos dorados que le fijaron le dieron escalofríos tan fuertes… pero tan enigmáticos… se obligo a enderezarse todo su cuerpo temblaba

- Ángel.- el pelirrojo se acerco al niño mirándolo con detalle, ahora entendía un poco mas por que shaka se había obsesionado una piel como la nieve, enmarcada por hilos de jade y ojos de esmeralda… el rubor leve causado por la carrera y la respiración entrecortada, algo dentro de el latió haciéndole olvidar por un momento su odio a la criatura y avanzar a su encuentro con actitud avasalladora y mirada hambrienta

- Quien, quien eres tu? .- por un momento shun dudo de que salir de su casa fuera buena idea, pero la mirada de aquel hombre pareció entrar en su mente de una manera tan fuerte que no podía desviar la propia de aquellos ojos de ámbar y oro

- Digamos que un admirador.- permitió que su voz entrara por los oídos de la criatura frente a el llevando su mortal sedición… pronto tendría al niño entre sus brazos y de ahí no saldría, no con vida

- Quien.. que…- el niño ya era incapaz de formar frases coherentes solo la presencia frente a el llenaba sus sentidos dio un paso mas hacia delante acortando la poca distancia que los separaba sintiendo unas manos enormes aferrarse a su cintura y jalarlo mientras un beso descendía por su cuello

- Es.. espera.- el niño trato de alejarse… ¿lo trato? No lo sabia, su cuerpo se sentía lejano anestesiado y su voluntad adormecida… su cuerpo frágil quedo suelto entre los brazos de aquel que dirigía su boca a sus propios labios iniciando un beso lánguido mientras le aseguraba de la cintura apegándolo a el, haciendo que sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo pues era mucho mas alto

- Jazmín y canela.- era el sabor del joven, tal vez la esencia adquirida por su gusto al te, profundizó el contacto sabiendo que no habría resistencia ese niño estaba bajo su poder, sus colmillos filosos lastimaron aquella boca provocando que la sangre comenzara a fluir de un modo lento, al dolor punzante el peli verde recupero un poco de control y trato de alejarse pero el otro ya no lo permitió

El forcejeó comenzó, y con el la sangre fluyo con mayor libertad pues el peli verde se hería al intentar separarse, a pesar de eso no se detuvo hasta conseguirlo, pero al ser sus labios liberados una muñeca fue tomada prisionera y llevada hasta esa boca manchada de carmín, que hundió sus afilados incisivos en su carne para continuar bebiendo un grito aterrorizado dejo la garganta del joven llegando a la habitación del padre que dormitaba preocupado y despertó con rapidez salió al balcón encontrando la escena de hijo menor en brazos de un hombre alto… no, eso no era un hombre… tomo los catalejos del escritorio observando la escena, el cuerpo delicado de su hijo solo sostenido por un brazo de aquel ser que se envolvía firme en su cintura mientras bebía de la muñeca delicada, un leve rastro de sangre corría por la comisura de la boca del menor que trataba de alejarse… soltó el aparato y salió en defensa del mas querido de sus hijos, la noche no era un buen momento para enfrentar a aquellos seres pero no permitiría que le arrebataran a shun como le quitaron a su esposa

El forcejeó del menor se iba haciendo cada vez mas débil pero el no tenia intención de soltarlo pensaba beber hasta la ultima gota de sangre de aquel cuerpo, de ese frágil delicado y exquisito cuerpo blanco y pequeño, las mejillas sonrojadas de shun fueron resaltadas por la palidez de l cuerpo que quedaba privado de aquel escarlata liquido con si fueran gotas de sangre que cayeron en la nieve… succiono con mas avidez necesitando sentir ese dulce sabor, esa cálida esencia, la respiración ya era errática pero aun había vida en ese cuerpo…

Un ruido fuerte y una luz repentina le sacaron de concentración, giro el rostro con el cuerpo delgado entre los brazos la cabeza del joven caía hacia atrás…

- Pa… pa…- la voz débil golpeo al hombre viejo que en un ataque de ira se lanzo contra el hombre que cargaba a shun, pero el hombre pelirrojo solo esquivo ese enviste y acomodando el cuerpo liviano en el piso de aquel kiosco se preparo para eliminar a aquel que le interrumpía… por mas que shun trato de moverse no lo consiguió ,la fuerza ya no habitaba su cuerpo, y la vida misma se escapaba por sus heridas su rostro se encontraba observando aquel enfrentamiento entre esos dos hombres uno era su padre… y sabia que no había manera de que venciera…

Kyeran solo jugaba con el hombre, pues no había manera en que lo lastimara o lo detuviera, la ira le daba el valor y la falsa creencia que lo lograría, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de jugar mucho rato tenia cosas que hacer, y no fue por el cielo que había ido a esa casona, en un movimiento rápido le tomo del cuello levantándolo del suelo, mientras su mano que se serraba como garra le privaba del oxigeno, esa criatura senil no le serviría para alimentarse, no después de tomar aquella joven y deliciosa vitae del pequeño ángel de su amigo… una sádica idea emergió de su mente cuando aquel pensamiento le llego… robar el ángel de shaka, quitarle aquello que atesoraba, enseñarle que no debe jugar con aquellas amistades que se consideraron eternas, lanzo el cuerpo que sostenía contra un árbol ocasionando que quedara tendido y decidió regresar a los asuntos que realmente le interesaban camino a paso elegante hacia el kiosco donde reposaba el pequeño peli verde incapaz de defenderse

El joven lo miro caminar hacia el… sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo…. "es mi fin"... pero no fue así… el hombre lo levanto casi con delicadeza acomodándole entre sus brazos retirando unos mechones esmeraldinos de aquel rostro de porcelana que lo miraba con temor, sonrió enigmáticamente haciendo brillar sus colmillos bajo la luna… saco aquel cuerpo del kiosco llevándole hasta la mesa de madera a un costado tal vez usada para desayunos en el jardín… ahí le tendió para tenerlo mas a su altura nunca quitando aquella malsana mirada, se acerco al joven volviendo a aprisionar aquellos labios… esos pétalos de canela y jazmín, con el metálico sabor a sangre seca en ellos pasando un brazo tras sus hombros le levanto un poco su otra mano se coló bajo la seda roja que cubría el cuerpo de nieve… sangre y nieve su combinación favorita… el frio pecho y el cada vez mas acelerado corazón, no importaba que rápido latiera pues no había sangre que bombear se había encargado de beberla casi en su totalidad, aun así esos brazos delicados y manos pálidas trataron de empujarlo, lucha por la vida, pero lucha inútil… no le costo trabajo tomar las muñecas delgadas con una sola de sus manos haciéndolas hacia atrás por sobre su cabeza, por la posición el niño tuvo que arquear la espalda dejando el pecho expuesto el cual fue atacado por la boca del pelirrojo que lamia la extensión por sobre la camisa de su pijama que se pegaba a su torso con la saliva que se impregnaba en ella, se detuvo un momento en el área de sus pezones lamiendo con cuidado y chupando un poco tirando de la tela levemente con los dientes… hasta que estos, ya erectos se notaban bajo la roja tela

Cerro los ojos a las sensaciones que le propinaba aquel ser, que dominaba su alma y guiaba su cuerpo, la mano que sostenía su cintura subió por la espalda hasta su nuca haciéndole levantar el rostro para recibir un nuevo beso… fuerte y rudo, mientras aquella lengua se introducía en ella, succionando su aliento y su saliva como anteriormente bebiera su sangre ¿Qué haría con el? Su cuerpo fue soltado de repente y golpeo la madera fría, incapaz de mantenerse levantado el mismo, trato de moverse solo consiguiendo giran un poco quedando de costado en la mesa, tratando de juntar fuerzas para levantarse sintió esa mano acariciando su pierna y su muslo llegar a su cadera y subir por su pecho, la caricia en su cuello fue realizada con el dorso de la mano, el maldito estaba jugando con el, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba disfrutando… ya los gemidos dejaban su boca pues la otra mano acariciaba su espalda y en la cadera se desviaba hacia su vientre, en caricias firmes presionando levemente haciéndole sentir vértigo, la mano subió llevando con ella la parte superior de su pijama la camisa termino en su cuello echa churrito mientras Kyeran decencia a besar su espalda, arañando la blanca piel, líneas profundas que no alcanzaron a sangrar, el niño aferro la manita en el borde de la madera, dirigiendo la vista a su padre tendido a un par de metros

- Papá.- le llamo con vos leve… tratando de averiguar si aun estaba con vida pues una mancha rojiza se extendía bajo sus cabellos

las caricias leves cambiaron su rumbo, de su espalda hacia su cintura, regreso la vista al pelirrojo y pudo notar que aquellos ojos dorados mostraban un brillo escarlata, y eso le dio miedo, pues supo que todo aquello apenas comenzaba, las manos frías y ásperas acariciaron su cintura colándose bajo la pretina del pantalón de seda y continuaron descendiendo llevando la prenda a los tobillos arrancando gemidos leves de parte del chiquillo que nunca había tenido esas sensaciones… cualquiera que se topara con la escena pensaría que eran un par de amantes pues no había manera de resistirse, y aquel hombre era muy… diestro en las artes amatorias, los suspiros que dejaban su boca conforme besaba sus piernas eran claro testimonio de eso, ese cuerpo grande fue trepando por el suyo hasta quedar semi recostado en el pecho del pelirrojo apoyado en su espalda y su rostro en su cuello, Kyeran se permitió oler la fragancia de esos hilos de jade, mientras el brazo derecho pasaba bajo su cuerpo girándolo para dejarlo boca arriba, evitando que siguiera observando el cuerpo tendido de su padre

- No te preocupes ángel, aun esta vivo… no es el quien me interesa.- la voz en su oído era extremadamente sensual, y misteriosamente suave

- ¿Por que?.- se atrevió a preguntar, recuperando el control por un momento

- ¿En verdad no lo sabes?, pero niño, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no? Solo mírate, eres hermoso…- esas manos se colaron entre sus muslos separándolos haciendo espacio para que aquel cuerpo se acomodara entre las piernas blancas…

- No, por favor… yo no, nunca.- el peli verde dejo caer un par de lagrimas, ya sabia lo que ese hombre pensaba hacer con el

- Claro que eres virgen ángel, de otra manera no hubieras podido llamar su atención.- la molestia fue presente en esa voz.- pero no te preocupes, no dejare que mueras sin saber lo que es ser amado, no seria lo correcto… y seria un desperdicio.-

Fue un comentario que shun no pudo definir, ¿sarcástico? ¿De burla? O ¿acaso era verdad? De cualquier manera no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues un fuerte dolor lleno sus cuerpo mientras aquel ser comenzaba a introducirse en el… un grito desgarro la noche pero inmediatamente fue acallado por una mano

- Shhh shhh tranquilo ángel, tranquilo… esta parte siempre duele.- la voz se volvió sádica al volver a empujar para terminar de penetrar a shun

El grito fuerte entro a su mente haciéndole despejarla, y con un gran esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos deseando al momento haber muerto, frente a el a unos metros en la mesa familiar aquel maldito ser se encontraba violentando a su pequeño… una mano le sostenía fuertemente del rostro cubriendo su boca mientras la otra en su cintura le levantaba un poco mientras le envestía, la escena encendió su ira y esta avivo sus ánimos se levanto ignorando el echo de que un rastro de sangre cruzaba por su faz

- Shun!!!.- el grito hizo que el peli verde arqueara su cabeza de ojos brillosos por las lagrimas y mejillas sonrojadas para ver a su padre intentar ponerse de pie apoyándose al árbol

- ¿Así que ese es tu nombre?.- el pelirrojo jadeo cerca de su rostro mientras aumentaba las embestidas.- un nombre a juego contigo

- Aléjate de el.- la voz contrario a su apariencia no era débil consiguiendo molestar a aquel hombre que levanto la mirada con ira

- Un hombre tenas.- comento mientras detenía las envestidas y soltaba la boca del mas joven quien sin embargo no dijo nada.- pero ya es tarde… viejo, el niño es mío desde antes que llegaras pues su vitalidad la bebí a primera instancia…es solo su cuerpo por el que pelearías

- Tal vez a ti te parezca poco, pero prefiero enterrar a ese niño con mis propias manos que dejar que le lleves contigo.- la rabia era enorme pero eso solo hacia sonreír al vampiro

- Shun… pequeño ángel, ¿escuchas a tu padre? El quiere que mueras, pero yo puedo ofrecerte algo mas.- comento mientras reanudaba sus lentas envestidas permitiendo que su oscuro poder regresara a invadir los sentidos del mas joven

- No quiero morir…- el niño no entendía lo que estaba en juego, tal vez si su padre le hubiera contado lo que siempre le oculto no hubiera pronunciado tales palabras

- Lo has oído viejo! El quiere permanecer conmigo.- reto en su voz al por fin reconocer a ese hombre anciano frente a el, pues no era la primera vez que se veían.- ahora ya no tienes el vigor de antes y esta vez la derrota es tuya

- No te atrevas!!.- el grito desesperado y derrotado sonó a lo largo del jardín pero no encontró eco, pues su voz se perdió en recuerdos… ese rostro el conocía ese rostro… pero no podía ser, no muchos nocturnos que se toparon con el sobrevivieron o le buscarían de nuevo

Kyeran noto ese ensimismamiento y decidió aprovecharlo se inclino contra el cuerpo blanco acelerando su ritmo haciendo gemir al peli verde, su rostro encontró aquel albo cuello y apartando los mechones esmeraldinos se prendió de ahí, bebiendo aquella sustancia carmín que aun había en su cuerpo mordiendo cada vez mas fuerte mientras su cuerpo se acercaba al éxtasis

El vacio se apoderaba de su mente pero no así de su cuerpo que ardía cada vez mas… en el rítmico movimiento que le fue impuesto, sus brazos cayeron a su costado las manos a cada lado de su cabeza pues la fuerza ya era nula… "estoy muriendo" lo supo, lo presentía pero antes de hundirse en aquel mar de oscuridad sintió ese calor derramarse en su interior fuerte a una gran estocada que le hizo arquear todo el cuerpo, un jadeo en su oído le indico el fin de aquel acto… el ser de la noche se levanto despacio sin retirarse de su cuerpo y mirando burlonamente al hombre frente a el incapaz de avanzar o se iría al suelo abrió una de sus muñecas dirigiéndola a la boca del niño a su merced dándole a beber aquella sustancia que sustituiría la que bebió de el, el contacto con aquella cálida sustancia, despertó un ansia anormal en el joven que se prendió de ese brazo moreno, bebiendo con avidez mientras el ser sonreía con maligna satisfacción, después de un momento separo su brazo del joven en la mesa y se alejo comenzando a arreglarse la ropa notando que al parecer aquel viejo enemigo recuperaba fuerzas y avanzaba hacia ellos apenas había alcanzado la mesa cuando el joven en ella se arqueo violentamente dando un alarido de dolor… la transformación comenzaba

- Eres un maldito!!.- se apresuro a sostener al chico que convulsionaba de dolor, apretándolo entre sus brazos

Comenzó a despertar con un enorme dolor de cabeza, y el cuerpo entumido se encontraba recostado en una gran habitación y la luna que entraba con la ventana le decía que recién anochecia, ¿paso todo el dia durmiendo?, eso explicaría ese extraño sueño que tuvo pero lo único que recordaba con claridad eran eso ojos dorados enigmáticos y crueles, de ahí en mas no recordaba nada… se incorporo pero no se sentía bien, aun que tampoco se sentía mal… sentía una diferencia como si fuera el mismo en alguien mas, alguien que lucia exactamente como el… dejo la cama para avanzar al ventanal y abrir la enorme cortina, pero no era su cuarto, no había un ventanal solo un par de ventanas totalmente cubiertas por las enormes cortinas…

- Ya era hora que despertaras.- una voz tras de si llamo su atención giro el cuerpo encontrando al dueño de los ojos dorados de su sueño

- ¿Quien?.- trato de preguntar pero no pudo

- Ahora que hare contigo, esto no devio pasar, no devi dejarme llevar por todo lo que ocurrió esa noche.- el lo sabia nunca fue su intención pero el deceo por esa piel joven, la exitacion por esa belleza de porcelana y esmeralda y el odio al viejo lo hicieron convertirlo quería arrebatárselo demostrarle que estaba bajo su poder… y eh ahí las consecuencias por evitar que shaka lo transformara termino abrazandolo el…

- ¿Quien es usted?.- el peli verde por fin logro preguntar

- Yo me llamo Kyeran pero a ti solo te basta con saber que soy tu amo.- el pelirrojo sonrio cinico acercándose levemente

- ¿de donde lo conosco?.- no lograba ubicarse, sabia que lo había visto pero no recordaba nada

- ¿No lo recuerdas?.- se acerco al joven apricionandolo contra su cuerpo.- yo mate a tu padre, te viole robándote tu virginidad y tome tu sangre reemplazandola con la mia para atarte a mi… eres mio, eres mi nuevo jugete, mi mascota

- No… no puede ser yo…- el peliverde sintió su cuerpo ser lanzado a la cama con ira

- Tu haras lo que yo te ordene, no podras dejar esta propiedad, no iras a ningún lado sin que yo lo permita esta casa es tu jaula niño vete acostumbrando a ella pues será mucho el tiempo que pases aquí.- el hombre camino hasta la entrada.- el sastre vendrá a tomarte medidas no puedes andar en pijama y los trapos que usabas son un insulto a esta casa vestiras a mis deceos, haras lo que yo diga… ya no eres nada

- No es verdad… no puede ser cierto- el peliverde no recordaba nada de lo que le decía ese hombre… o ¿tal vez si?

Su mente joven se vio asaltada por imágenes, ese mismo ser sobre el… besándolo mientras el se encontraba en la mesa de un jardín un hombre viejo tratando de separarlos… dolor mucho dolor y llanto pero no su llanto, si no del viejo que le sostenía… por fin recordaba, el tocaba el piano cuando su vida fue arrebatada, todo lo que le había dicho era verdad… se encogió en la cama no temiendo por su vida, si no por su existencia… ¿a que se había condenado?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas de la autora**_**:**__nha uno de esos capis en los que como que uno siente que no avanza nada en la historia jaja_

**Culto de sangre**

**Capítulo 3**

Tenían ya dos días en ese estúpido juego del gato y el ratón, se estaba comenzando a hartar, además para colmo pronto amanecería y eso le daría la ventaja al chico moreno que lo perseguía se vio obligado a entras a un edificio abandonado, no era una buena idea y seria tomado como una acción desesperada pero no le importaba, lejos de la calle y la gente seria mas fácil saber si había alguien mas siguiéndolo, y podría enfrentarlo con mas calma, subió las escaleras del edificio ya moviéndose como lo que era pensando que podría dejarlo atr5as, pero sin embargo no fue mucho lo que logro, ese no era un chico normal

- Hasta que te detienes.- la voz grave y algo agitada se dejo escuchar, estaban solo a unos metros de distancia, y podían verse claramente

- Decidí que es hora de terminar con esto.- contrario al moreno shaka hablaba con calma, esa carrera por la ciudad no lo altero ambos se observaban estudiándose minuciosamente

- ¿Que hacías en mi casa?.- a pesar de hablar con tranquilidad era obvio que se moría por saltar contra el rubio.- contéstame!!

- ¿tú casa?.- eso descoloco al rubio.- ¿tu vives ahí?

- ¿no lo sabias? Entonces si no es venganza que buscabas.- la batalla paso a un segundo plano mientras ambos sacaban sus propias conclusiones

- Una casa de cazadores!!.- shaka fue el primero en llegar a las suyas "¿mi ángel es un cazador? No, me hubiera dado cuenta, ¿entonces? ¿Por qué este chico vive ahí?

- Ibas por shun.- la voz de ikki nunca había salido tan fría y potente

- ¿shun?.- si así se llamaba aquel chico que hacia latir su muerto corazón.- ¿Qué eres tu de el?

Ambos olvidaron que estaban ahí para matarse al concentrarse en aquello que tenían en común "shun" y justamente era ese joven el causante de aquella cacería, como ikki no respondió aquella pregunta que sin saber había salido demasiado interesada, se puso en posición de ataque creyendo de alguna manera que el joven frente a el era tal vez el dueño de los favores de aquel niño e ikki le imito simplemente por ser un vampiro y peor uno que había puesto en peligro a su ser mas querido, pero cuando estaban listos para saltarse uno contra el otro, cuando unos pasos rápidos y ligeros resonaron en aquella edificación, distracción aprovechada por shaka para pasar por un costado de ikki lanzándolo contra la pared al ir a ocultarse en alguno de los múltiples cuartos de aquel lugar que tal ves en un futuro seria una escuela

- Ikki!!!.- la voz del mas joven de los aprendices llego hasta el, haciéndole levantarse

- Seiya eres un inoportuno, ya lo tenia, mas vale que sea algo importante.- el moreno trato de ver por donde había huido shaka

- Ikki… recibimos una llamada de june, es tu padre… fue atacado.- Seiya hablo despacio y bajo

- De que hablas asno?, como que atacado…- el rostro del fénix palideció al comprender la magnitud de aquellas palabras

- Ikki, el esta muy mal debes regresar de inmediato…. Y prepararte para lo peor.- Seiya seguía con su noticia

- Shun… ¿dijeron algo de shun?.- el moreno aferro los hombros del mas bajo sacudiéndole

- Tu… tu hermano no aparece.- Seiya le tendió una carpeta.- ahí están todos los datos, nadie sabe que es lo que paso con el,

El pegasito sabia lo apegado que era ikki a su hermanito, razón de que el se hubiera resistido a ser quien le diera la noticia, ikki salió rápidamente del edificio casi tirando a Seiya por las escaleras mientras hablaba por teléfono para conseguir un boleto de avión lo mas pronto posible, ni siquiera regresaría por sus cosas se iría directo al aeropuerto, Seiya se quedo mirando la espalda del chico hasta que dejo el edificio, y justo cuando se preparaba para seguirlo sintió una presencia que lo hizo voltear de golpe encontrándose con el rostro pálido y los cabellos dorados y largos de shaka

- Que fue todo eso.- el rubio tomo a Seiya del cuello y lo levanto unos centímetros había estado oculto, listo para escapar cuando escucho que este chico menciono a su ángel, y por la reacción del caza vampiros que salió a toda velocidad no fueron buenas noticias

- Suélteme…- trato de sonar seguro pero la falta de aire le afectaba, además era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un inmortal… no era lo mismo aprender sobre ellos que enfrentarlos, ikki tenia razón aun no estaba listo

- Quien era el?? ¿Por qué me perseguía? Habla.- aumento un poco mas la presión casi haciendo que el pegazin se desmayara

- Ikki… el es ikki, el mejor caza vampiros que ha existido… y… te perseguía por que pusiste en riesgo a la persona que mas quiere… a su hermano menor… shun.- de inmediato Seiya sintió que el aire le llenaba de nuevo y un fuerte golpe en el trasero cuando callo al suelo 'pues shaka lo había soltado instintivamente "hermano.. solo es su hermano"

- ¿Por qué se fue?.- trato de controlarse aun que el acho que ese tipo solo fuera familiar y no algún prospecto le había dado una enorme sensación de alivio camino hasta la ventana esperando la respuesta del muchacho

- Su padre esta muy mal, y su hermano no aparece

En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras una ráfaga de viento se dejo sentir en aquel pasillo del edificio levantando polvo que ocasiono que Seiya cerrara los ojos, y al abrirlos el ser había desaparecido, aun antes de decir que el causante fue otro vampiro…

Aeropuerto central 20 min después,

Ikki abordaba con muchas preocupaciones, revisaba el archivo que le había dado Seiya, el reporte de lo ocurrido esa noche, la habitación de su hermano estaba en perfecto orden y ninguna cerradura había sido violada, tal vez su padre había salido a enfrentar al vampiro, shun escucho y al salir tuvo que huir. Era lo único que se le ocurría, pues no quería pensar en todo lo que le pudo haber pasado a su niño consentido, si acaso aquel que ataco a su padre le había encontrado a el

Tokio… las 10 de la noche del día después del ataque

La servidumbre trataba de evitar que la vida se escapara del cuerpo de su patrón, pero era una acción imposible, nada podría salvarlo, así que lo único que podían hacer era mantenerlo con vida en lo que llegaba el joven ikki… pues solo decía incoherencias y le llamaba, bueno, eran incoherencias para la mayoría de ellos, algunos sabían a lo que se refería…

- Ikki… ¿Dónde esta ikki?.- pregunto al ver llegar a una rubia, que negó con la cabeza… -june acércate… los demás salgan, ya déjenos solos.- de inmediato las ordenes fueron acatadas mientras la rubia se sent6aba en la silla junto a la cama

- Mi señor… necesita algo?.- la rubia cambio el paño teñido de carmín en el costado del hombre

- June… tu eres la única que sabe… y en quien puedo contar, si ikki no llega antes que yo muera, deberás decirle esto… contarle lo que ocurrió… con estas mismas palabras… no lo olvides, el ya debe saber que fuimos atacados, pero lo que no sabe, es que shun no esta desaparecido…

- Mi señor?!! Pero usted dijo..- la rubia se sorprendió ¿Qué motivos tendría para mentir?

- Se lo que dije, y escúchame, shun no desapareció… el bastardo que me ataco se lo llevo…

- No…- la chica palideció y sus ojos se enrojecieron ella siempre amo a ese niño, pensar que un vampiro lo tenia era demasiado y loe destrozaba el corazón

- Aun no… termino… el no solo se lo llevo… el lo transformo… lo convirtió frente a mi y fui incapaz de detenerlo, ni siquiera pude salvarlo… no pude….

"Flash back"

- Eres un maldito!!!.- grito abrazando al chico que convulsionaba en la mesa

- Dices que yo lo soy?? Pero si yo solo vine por lo que me pertenece, o acaso ya lo olvidaste viejo usaste mi sangre para conservar a uno de tus hijos, yo la uso para llevarme al otro, nunca creí lograr tanto en una sola noche, no solo le daré una lección a shaka, si no que me vengare de ti… el único humano que me derroto… pero que prefirió dejarme vivir con tal de que salvara a su hijo mayor que agonizaba en brazos de su madre…

- Kyeran!! Eres Kyeran!!.- pero han pasado catorce años desde entonces…- por fin recordó a aquel vampiro y con mas razón temió por su hijo… de su bota saco una daga pequeña, pero no ataco a Kyeran la posiciono sobre shun a la altura de su corazón quien al parecer por fin calmaba sus temblores la transformación terminaba "prefiero enterrarlo con mis propias manos a dejar que le lleves contigo" la frase que dijera mas temprano esa noche llego a el al momento de descargar el golpe

- Sabia que no lo harías.- la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Kyeran mientras avanzaba hacia el contrastaba con el llanto del hombre que abrazaba a shun, la daga clavada en la mesa en el espacio dejado entre el tordo y un brazo de shun, sin llegar a tocarlo…

- Shun… hijo… perdóname, no pude hacerlo.- se disculpo abrazando al joven cuando una mano le agarro del rostro lanzándolo hacia atrás contra un árbol… pero esta vez no cayo al suelo, una rama sobresaliente atravesó su estomago e hilos de sangre caían al suelo

- Supongo que ese es tu fin viejo.- sonrió sádico esta vez… inclinándose para alzar al joven que había sido medio cubierto con el saco largo del vampiro.- pero no te preocupes ahora yo me hare cargo de el, ya que tu no pudiste…

- Shun!!!!!!!.- La risa que lleno el jardín le helo la sangre llevando el aire que le quedaba hasta su garganta, a su grito algunas de las luces de la mansión se encendieron y la servidumbre se asomo encontrándolo… apresurándose a ayudarle y brindarle atención, cuando june fue a avisarle a shun lo ocurrido no lo encontró en la habitación, y fue entonces que llamo a la corporación francesa donde andaba ikki

Kyeran mientras tanto llego a su mansión, donde fue recibido por un par de sirvientes, que vieron con sorpresa al joven en brazos del pelirrojo, uno de ellos se apresuro a tomarlo en sus propios brazos

- Llévenle a una habitación- fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por el largo pasillo mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a shaka, lo ocurrido esa noche era algo que debía evitar supiera al menos por el momento, mientras el estaba con esas cuestiones, los sirvientes bañaron y vistieron al peli verde… de inmediato supieron que la estadía de ese joven en esa casa no era por gusto las marcas de sus lagrimas eran demasiado evidentes…

"fin flashback"

La rubia ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su amigo… su queridísimo amigo había sido convertido en vampiro…

- Que pasara ahora??- la voz se le corto pues en realidad ya sabia lo que devia de hacerse, desde el momento en que había sido transformado el destino de shun era solo uno, morir

- Debemos ayudarle a liberarse, - la frase salió en un suspiro.- solo así descansara debemos matarlo…

- No!!!!.- la chica sollozo aun mas fuerte

- Sabes que es lo que debe hacerse june, conoces el carácter de shun, sabes como sufrirá si se ve obligado a matar para mantenerse con vida, eso claro si es que sigue siendo nuestro shun, cuando alguien es transformado obtiene una sed de sangre muy particular

- Yo conozco a shun, el es fuert4e… se que resistirá hasta que le encontremos

- Y entonces que june… sabes que no ahí cura, no debemos dar falsas esperanzas

- Ikki no será capaz de matyar5lo el lo adora.- june trato a apelar al amor de los hermanos

- Por lo mismo june, que el lo ama tanto se que podrá hacerlo… yo no pude, pro el si… si es lo mejor para shun, lo hará… el lo liberara al costo que sea

- Señor?? La joven se preocupo pues de pronto se quedo callado cerrando los ojos pero pudo darse cuenta que tan solo estaba durmiendo

Mansión shinden en ese mismo momento

El pelirrojo en cuestión permanecía sentado en una silla tapizada mientras el modisto como se llamaban ahora, antes solo eran sastres…. Tomaba las medidas del cuerpo del pequeño que se mantenía mirando al suelo

- Este niño es como un lienzo en blanco, Kyeran querido, podrías vestirlo de lo que fuera incluso de jovencita y se vería de maravilla.- comento con una sonrisa

- Ya te dije amigo mío que es lo que deseo.- el pelirrojo sonrió cono quien presume una costosa adquisición o un objeto de colección,

- No se preocupes mi señor, será como usted lo pidió, por fin me da un encargo divertido… la ropa de esta e4poca es tan simple… ya no hacen buenos trajes como los que hacían antes

- Nissan.-Un suspiro dejo los labios de shun, o en la oren un a silla desde que aquel hombre de apariencia joven peli celeste con un lunar cerca del ojo derecho entro le fue demasiado obvio que se trataba de otro vampiro, uno que al parecer ya lo había tomado como muñeco particular pues bosquejaba en una libreta con animosidad, mostrando le cada una de sus creaciones a Kyeran, quien sonreía a cada bosquejo mostrado

- Bueno amigo entonces así quedamos ya es hora que yo me retire, debo conseguir las telas aun y comenzar a trabajar

- Perfecto te lo encargo, ha y no olvides deseo total discreción sobre esto, lo sabes…

- Lo se.- ambas figuras salieron de la habitación y el joven por fin obtuvo la autorización de cubrir su cuerpo con una bata en cuanto ambos hombres salieron se hizo ovillo en la cama llamando a su hermano con anhelo y desesperación…

- Deja de lamentarte… me irritan tus lloriqueos-. Kyeran había regresado a la habitación mirándole desde la puerta donde se encontraba recargado

- Lo siento.- shun quedo acuclillado en la cama, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero esta fue reemplazada por unos labios, acción que le hizo tratar de alejarse asustado, acción que ocasiono que la mano grande de su señor se aferrara a sus cabellos asiéndole gemir de dolor, momento aprovechado para darle un beso profundo, recorriendo la boca pequeña con su lengua

Shun cerro sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo de nuevo se sentía aletargado, y tenia la horrible sensación de que estaba indefenso, su cuerpo y su voluntad le pertenecían ahora a ese ser, pero no así sus sentimientos, y estos gritaban que se apartara, que se alejase de ese ser, quería morir, morir y ya no sentir aquellas manos que se dedicaban a apartar la bata que llevara apenas unos momentos cubriendo su cuerpo, manos que se volvieron bruscas y lastimaban su piel, ocasionando que líneas rojas aparecieran en sus costados y pequeños hilos de sangre brotaran de ellas, sangre que era lamida por el pelirrojo que sonreía con lujuria mientras le recostaba en la cama con las piernas a su costado aferrándose al cuello albo y delicado con fiereza… al punto de la asfixia cortando de esa manera los gritos dolorosos volviéndolos gemidos, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a abrirse paso en el del mas joven…

"ayúdame nissan" era el pensamiento que se repetía en su mente sin saber que ikki no era el único que regresaba a Tokio con la firme idea de encontrarlo


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas del autor:** aquí estamos con otro capitulo

vegeni, espero que sea de tu agrado... intento mejorar poco a poco pero no es fácil

**Culto de sangre**

**Capitulo 4:**

¿Por qué a el?... ¿Qué había echo el para merecer ese trato? ¿ese odio?.- eran las preguntas que acudían a su mente mientras su cuerpo era embestido con fiereza, las uñas de aquel hombre se clavan en su cuello evitándole incluso el paso del aire, la otra mano con una fuerza semejante aferraba su cintura obligándole a seguirle en aquel doloroso vaivén, las lagrimas no corrían por su rostro al parecer se habían secado al mismo tiempo que su vida, sus ojos ardían pero era incapaz de soltar una sola lagrima, las embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes mas violentas y de pronto pararon… no entendía nada de lo ocurrido, pues Kyeran aun no conseguía llegar a su clímax, cuando su cuello fue liberado dio una gran bocanada de aire, como si pudiera morir si no lo hacia… el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama dejando ese cuerpo blanco temblando de dolor pero solo un momento sus manos aferraron sus brazos asiéndole incorporarse y colocarse boca abajo, sostenido en manos y rodillas, para envestirle de nuevo casi inmediatamente el peso de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, le hacia agachar el torso, hundiendo su rostro en las sabanas en una posición que el considero "humillante" … aferro sus manos una a la sabana y la otra a la cabecera de aquella cama con una fuerza enorme, los labios de kyeran lamían su cuello perdiéndose en su nuca y regresaban para desviarse a un hombro donde se prendió de la piel blanca dejando una marca roja que se volvería morada en unos momentos mas

-¿te gusta?, si, se que te gusta…- las embestidas continuaban.- eres como todos, una vez que me conocen, ya no pueden dejarme

-"por favor basta".- eran los pensamientos de Shun sentía como si cuerpo se quejaba a tales acciones, sus tejidos e abrían y sangraban a la intromisión de aquel cuerpo

Por fin aquel tormento termino, aquel liquido espeso de derramo en su interior y escurrió por su pierna, mientras Kyeran dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de Shun quien tuvo que cargar con el a pesar del temblor de su anatomía así se mantenían ambos unidos apoyados en sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente, el pelirrojo fue el primero en controlar su respiración, se incorporo acariciando la espalda de Shun mientras salía de su cuerpo permitiéndole con esa acción recostarse de lado con la respiración aun entrecortada, Kyeran se recostó a su lado mirándolo a la cara, sonriendo de con una lascivia asquerosa

-nunca me hartare de ti, ángel, pensar que iba a matarte, que desperdicio hubiera sido.- sujeto ese rostro entre sus manos dándole un beso agresivo mordiendo sus labios, hasta hacerlos sangrar después de eso se levanto, y se coloco una bata

-¿Por qué?.- Shun se atrevió a preguntar, ¿por que yo?

-eso no es lo importante ángel, lo importante es que no pienso perderte, ahora eres mío, y yo no te soltare hasta que me aburra, y créeme que no será pronto.- camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo.- será mejo que tomes un baño, pero no tienes permitido salir de la mansión, mas vale que no me desobedezcas, Ángel, no querrás conocerme enojado

Shun lo miro casi con odio, no entendía el por que de esa advertencia si de cualquier modo siempre que salía lo dejaba encerrado en esa habitación, esa noche no fue la excepción ya tenia dos días con esa rutina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto llego a la mansión, corrió a la habitación de su padre donde la rubia, amiga de su hermano le esperaba con el agotamiento reflejado en sus ojos, y la angustia en su corazón

-joven Ikki.- la joven se levanto de su silla, mirándolo con tristeza en la cama el cuerpo de su padre perdía vida a cada momento no habían logrado parar la hemorragia, y sabían que seria casi imposible que pudiera volver a recuperar la conciencia,

-June, sal de aquí, déjame con el.- la voz de Ikki era firme no demostrando nada de lo que sentía al ver a su padre en esas condiciones

La rubia dio un asentimiento de cabeza saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, saco una mochila de bajo la cama, de la que saco un traje que no se asociaría para nada con su uniforme de mucama, un pantalón y una blusa entalladas de un material mas grueso que cualquier tela usada en ropa común, se recogió el pelo en una alta coleta, de la misma maleta saco un látigo que enrollo con cuidado y aseguro en su cinturón, y una especie de pistola y una mascara que metió en una mochila mas corta, debía encontrar a su joven amigo, y debía hacerlo pronto, sabia que la corporación estaba trabajando en un suero que evitaba aquella degeneración de los glóbulos rojos que sufrían los vampiros, y causa principal de su necesidad de alimentarse de sangre, pero solo tenia éxito en casos leves… ente mas tiempo pasara, las posibilidades de que pudiera ayudar a Shun eran menos, Ikki estaría ocupado con su padre, dependía de ella ahora, se colgó esa mochila al hombro y salió de la mansión aun sin saber adonde dirigirse

-por favor viejo despierta…- Ikki se acerco a la cama de su padre mirándole ahí, nunca imagino verle en aquellas condiciones levanto la sabana y reviso el vendaje mirando aquella herida mortal lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos pero cuando una mano se aferro a su brazo los abrió con sorpresa

-Ikki…- la voz susurrante y sin fuerzas apenas llegaba a sus oídos por lo que se inclino.- shu…Shun

- ¿viejo que paso?.- el moreno sonaba angustiado

-salva a Shun, el se lo llevó… sálvalo- la angustia llego al cuerpo del mejor cazador de vampiros, su peor temor se hacia realidad, su situación alcanzo a su hermanito y el no estuvo ahí para ayudarle

-¿donde esta viejo? Dímelo ayúdame a encontrarlo.- Ikki trataba que su padre siguiera consiente

-el se lo llevo, Shun pagara por mis pecados.- el hombre tosió en grandes espasmos.- yo los condene a ambos... Shun no es el único que ignoraba cosas sobre nosotros… Ikki tu también ignoras lo mas importante…

-viejo no te entiendo.- la paciencia se acabo, el tiempo se terminaba y su padre no había dicho nada que le sirviera para encontrar a su hermano.- dime donde esta, ¿Dónde lo busco?

- tu lo encontraras Ikki, pero no por lo que yo te diga… si no por que por sus venas corre la misma sangre, ambos tipos de sangre y esta te llamara…

La mano que sujetaba el brazo de Ikki se soltó quedando colgada en la cama y el hombre dirigió la mirada al techo despidiéndose de todo. Lamentando no poder hacer mas que dejar aquel peso en Ikki, sufriendo por que al mayor de sus hijos le tocaría resarcir todo lo que ocasiono

-nunca olvides quien eres ikki, por que eso definirá lo que serás.- con esa ultima frase los ojos del hombre se cerraron, un hilo de sangre corrió por su nariz e Ikki supo que eso fue todo, su padre acababa de partir,

le cubrió con la sabana y salió de la habitación encargándole a la servidumbre llamara al doctor solo para que diera fe del deceso, aquellas personas lo miraron sorprendidas, por aquella frialdad con que actuaba, sin saber que otro asunto llenaba sus pensamientos, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por su padre, así que su hermano era su prioridad, llego hasta el despacho de su padre, sabia que en ese momento solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, llamaría al protegido de Camus, era el mejor rastreador que conocía, o al menos el mejor que buscaría a su hermano sin dar reportes a la corporación, tomo el teléfono marcando aquel numero privado

-¿Hyoga?.- pregunto en cuanto escucho la voz que le respondía.- tengo un trabajo para ti, necesito que vengas lo mas rápido que puedas

Cuando llego a Japón eran casi las 4 de la tarde, deseaba salir a buscar a su ángel pianista, saber si había aparecido, si algo le había ocurrido, no había podido viajar de inmediato como el tal Ikki por que primero tuvo que disculparse con sus "lideres" por los asuntos que debía atender, y en cuanto logro posponer todo ello, salió rumbo a esa ciudad… y ahora Hevia esperar que la noche le diera cobijo, odiaba su debilidad a la luz solar

Mientras esperaba trato de comunicarse con su amigo, saber si sabia algo al respecto… inmediatamente le marco por teléfono, a esas horas devia estar en su mansión preparándose para salir a casar… espero un momento a que le contestaran

"conversación telefónica entre Shaka y Kyeran"

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, cuando el criado que lo contesto le dijo que era el señor Shahani casi se le para el corazón, bueno lo haría si lo tuviera se acerco lentamente como si contestar esa llamada fuera lo ultimo que deseara y tal vez fuera así

-bueno…. ¿Shaka?.- trato que su voz sonara segura, se supone que andaría en Francia… ¿por que le llamaría?

-Kyeran, que bueno que te encuentro, acabo de regresar, estoy en el aeropuerto, necesito que me digas si acaso ¿has ido a ver a mi niño?

-¿Tu niño?- una risa malvada resonó en su mente "Shaka, ya no es tu niño… es mío"

- Sí, a mi ángel pianista, ¿acaso fuiste a visitarle?

- No lo siento, sabes que tengo mejores cosas que hacer en la noche que ir a un concierto.- "como por ejemplo cenarme al pianista"

- Escuche algo acerca de que desapareció, esperaba que tu supieras algo

- ¿Desapareció?.- Kyeran no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para sonar sorprendido, por que en verdad lo estaba, ¿Cómo es que Shaka se entero? Un escalofrío lo recorrió, el que estuviera de regreso le arruinaba los planes, no tendría tiempo de pensar en un plan debía mantenerlo ocupado…. ¿pero como?

- Lo siento amigo, solo quería saber si sabias algo, esta noche iré a su casa para ver si puedo averiguar algo.- el rubio sonó casi desesperado… y eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo

- No te preocupes amigo, se que todo saldrá bien.- colgó el teléfono y una mueca de preocupación se dibujo en su rostro…

Camino rápidamente hacia la habitación de Shun. Deva evitar problemas, estaba seguro que Shaka ira a verle esa misma noche aun que sea para pedirle ayuda en buscar al angelito, y no podía permitir que le descubrieran, aun no terminaba de hacer los arreglos que había planeado en su casa, así que tendrá que hacer algo mas humano… abrió la puerta de golpe asustando al niño que lucia una camisa larga de seda de color negro, la cual usaba de pijama (la que por cierto pertenecía al mismo Kyeran) la pijama roja que usara cuando llego la había mandado quemar en cuanto pudo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto con miedo ¿acaso ese hombre volvería a lastimarlo? No había sido suficiente… tembló al verlo acercarse pues, para lo único que entraba a su habitación era para "jugar" como decía el

- Shun.- le llamo lentamente con la mano, al verlo pegarse a la pared su cabello húmedo denotaba que recién termino de bañarse, pero el peliverde no se movió, eso en lugar de enfadarle le hizo sonreír, significaba que le tenia miedo avanzó, acercándose al peli verde que cerro los ojos y sujetándolo del cuello le amarro a la cama con las sabanas de la misma

-¿mi señor?- Shun pregunto temblando peor no recibió respuesta solo un pedazo de tela en su boca formando una mordaza que fue sujeto al atar una segunda tela, todo su cuerpo temblaba no entendía lo que iba a hacer con el

-dioses ángel, si vieras lo indefenso que te ves.- el susurro llego a el, antes que Kyeran besara la tela que cubría su boca.- porta te bien y no hagas ruido, si me obedeces te traeré un regalito.- la sonrisa insana y la mirada sádica solo hicieron que Shun asintiera con temor.- bien, ahora iré a atender un par de cosas, nos vemos al amanecer mi ángel

Cuando el cuerpo salió de la habitación, Shun pudo escuchar como le ponía cerrojo a la puerta, ¿de verdad pensaba dejarlo atado toda la noche?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el aeropuerto una nueva figura hacia acto de aparición, un chico rubio de ojos azules que llevaba un rosario colgado al cuello, caminaba con tranquilidad pero sus ojos se mantenían alertas, en la sala de espera un chico peliazul y moreno le hacia señas, era Ikki camino rápidamente hacia el con una maleta pequeña en la mano

-Ikki… creí que nunca necesitarías de mis servicios, o al menos eso decías cuando entrenábamos en la corporación

-eso fue hasta que surgió este imprevisto rubio.- Ikki no dio mas explicaciones comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto con el rubio tras el

-¿cual es la prisa? Es de día, no creo que podamos hacer mucho ahora- le dijo pues lo traía casi corriendo

-debo llegar al entierro de mi padre- fue la respuesta seca que recibió, y con una mirada de sorpresa el rubio decidió no decir nada mas hasta que llegaran a la mansión del moreno y fuera el quien le explicara lo sucedido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad por fin cayo sobre la ciudad y dos vampiros se dirigieron a la misma casa, aun que venían de distintas direcciones, encontrándose en la esquina de aquella propiedad, al resguardo de un árbol

-kyeran, gracias por venir.- el rubio se acerco a su "amigo" estrechando su mano

-no es nada amigo mío, si es importante para ti, es importante para mi, te ayudare ya lo veras pronto lo encontraremos.- mintió con tal descaro que se sorprendió a el mismo

-¿que pudo haberle pasado?.- Shaka trataba de acercarse mas, pero ahora que sabia que Ikki andaría por ahí, le complicaba las cosas detrás de el Kyeran sonreía como quien sabe que ha ganado


	5. Capítulo 5

**Culto de sangre**

"**necesidad"**

El camino en el coche era por demás aburrido, ninguno de los dos era de fácil palabra… y esta vez el rubio no sentía ánimos de romper el silencio, su "amigo" había perdido a su padre, así que decidió girar el rostro hacia la ventana y mirando el reflejo de su crucifijo en ella comenzó a recordar, cuando se conocieron

Flash back

tendría unos 10 años cuando llego a la mansión kido, acompañado de su maestro camus, recordaba el mirar aquel edificio de manera casi cobarde, después de todo en Siberia vivía en una choza, alejada de casi todo, donde debía mantenerse oculto, la "comunidad" vampírica en esa zona era muy elevada, no era algo que preocupara, solo un pueblo chico alejado de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a ver tantas personas eso lo cohibía por lo que cuando su maestro entro a hablar con el viejo Mitsumasa, dejándole afuera prefirió perderse por aquel jardín donde se encontró con un joven un par de años mayor que el, quien golpeaba repetidamente la corteza de un viejo árbol, que lucia, marcas ya de varios años de recibir aquel trato

Se acerco despacio, mirando cada golpe certero, el sabia lo que dolía, pues en su entrenamiento golpeaba muros de hielo, trato de alejarse pero un puño que paso cerca de su rostro lo hizo cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos frente a el estaba ese rostro moreno

-¿por que me espías?- la voz era demasiado fría para un niño de su edad

-yo… no te espiaba, acabo de llegar y yo…- ni sabia por que estaba dando explicaciones, así que guardo compostura y con el dorso de su mano alejo el brazo del moreno y camino hasta una banca

-¿y ese que?...- ikki decidió regresar a su entrenamiento, pero antes que empezara con los golpes una figura salió de la mansión, un hombre peli azul de mirada muy fría uno del que había escuchado hablar "Camus" el hombre mas frio de toda la corporación, era tan frio que con su presencia hasta a los vampiros les helaba la sangre… y para colmo se dirigía hacia ellos

-te quedaras aquí hyoga, tengo una misión y no puedes acompañarme.- solo se lo estaba informando, así que al termino de aquellas palabras se dio la vuelta y camino a su coche preparándose para partir dejando al rubio con cara de "¿y yo que hago?"

-así que tu eres hyoga, ruso… ¿hablas japonés?- un hombre calvo con cara de pocos amigos se acerco era Tokumaru Tatsume

-si, señor.- el rubio se levanto mirándolo raro

-espero que al menos tengas modales, solo traen salvajes aquí.- añadió mirando a ikki de un modo despectivo pero el aludido solo sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de ser un "salvaje"

-calma Tatsume no te alteres, el joven hyoga se quedara con nosotros.- el hombre que salió de la mansión se acerco a ellos y la sonrisa de ikki desapareció

-¿Qué? ¿Pero viejo? ¿Nos llevaremos al rubio a casa? ¿Y que le dirás a shun?- el moreno sonaba alterado

-no te preocupes por eso ikki, ya veremos que se nos ocurre… anda, que seguro no ha comido nada, va llegando de Siberia.- el hombre camino hasta otro coche en la entrada

-te lo advierto no hagas tonterías o te las veras conmigo.- fue la amenaza de ikki antes de caminar tras el hombre

-¿tonterías?- hyoga no tuvo mucho tiempo de penzarlo pues le apuraron a subirse al vehiculo, tomando una decisión… nunca seria amigo de ese tonto y creido niño…

Fin flash back

Si claro eso dije en ese momento, y ahora creo que es uno de mis mejores amigos, claro nunca lo aceptaremos ninguno de los dos… salió de sus pensamientos pues distinguió la reja de la mansión shinden, hogar de ikki, ya había varias personas ahí, entre ellas su maestro, todos vestidos de un serio negro, acorde con la situación pero los rostros de todos mostraban tensión, el padre de ikki era el ultimo sobreviviente de los fundadores de la corporación japonesa, el primero en partir había sido el abuelo de saori, y después el viejo Tatsume eso significaba que casi todos los cazadores activos serian puros jóvenes… casi muchachos, por primera vez la corporación pendía de un hilo y de las manos de una jovencita, la heredera de la corporación saori kido

El entierro fue rápido y solemne, aun que se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, esperaba que el causante apareciera, aun que sea de lejos, pero no había contando con que se presentaría tanta gente, seria difícil descubrirle en esas condiciones, entre tanto cazador y personas normales además su atención estaba siendo alterada por conversaciones ajenas, frecuentemente escuchaba a los demás decir que lo mas seguro es que si encontraban a su hermano fuera muerto… pero el sabia que no era así, algo le decía que su conejito lo necesitaba que estaba ahí, en algún lugar… y el lo encontraría aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, y vengaría la muerte de su padre

-mi mas sincero pésame ikki- la voz de una chica llamo su atención

-saori.- el moreno la miro, de aquella niña mimada y arrogante ya no quedaba casi nada, la muerte de su abuelo la había cambiado, le había demostrado que la vida no era un cuento color de rosa de ponis en su cumpleaños y vestidos para las fiestas, descubrió que la gente que se encargaba de adularla y procurarla trataría de quitarle aquello que le pertenecía

-¿tienes alguna pista sobre shun?- le pregunto en un tono bajo procurando nadie mas la oyera

-aun no, pero espero eso cambie pronto.- le confeso.- llame a hyoga, debe estar en la mansión instalándose

-eso significa que estas seguro que esta con vida.- la peli morada lo miro con seguridad, conocía a ambos hermanos si ikki decía que shun estaba vivo significaba que estaba vivo

-significa que se que me necesita, saori, no se en que estado este…- debía ser directo, tampoco se haría de esperanzas falsas

-si, descubres, que el… esta vivo, o al menos parece estarlo- no quiso decir "es vampiro" era cruel para ambos.- ¿Qué harás?

- ya te lo dije saori voy a salvarlo, sea cual sea el modo, pero lo salvare, evitare que el sufra.- con eso el moreno dio por terminada la conversación

-iré a ver a hyoga, yo ya debo irme… de nuevo ikki lamento tu perdida.- la chica entro a la mansión, si ikki había dicho que evitaría que shun sufriera y ser un vampiro lo hacia sufrir, estaba segura que el mismo le pondría fin a aquello…

-Hay demasiados cazadores, aquí shaka.- la voz del pelirrojo se escucho seria

-Lo se, y lo peor es que me reconocerán, y a juzgar por este "entierro nocturno" nos esperan.- el rubio bufo con molestia

-deberemos irnos, necesitas esperar a que esos cazadores se vayan para acercarte… mañana será otro día.- Kyeran estaba incomodo por estar en ese lugar

-de acuerdo vámonos, dejare que las cosas aquí se calmen.- el rubio se giro comenzando a alejarse para desgracia de Kyeran que noto que tomaba dirección hacia su mansión

La chica rubia se dejo caer junto a un árbol del parque, había ido a varios escondrijos de vampiros a lo largo del día pero no había encontrado nada, ni una sola pista que la llevara al paradero de su amigo y el tiempo se le terminaba, no podía regresar a la mansión no podía ver aquel lugar y pensar en el destino de shun

-regresare a casa.-dijo con pesar al notar que no lograba nada

june se levanto ella no era cazadora, no propiamente dicho, pues aun que enfrentaban todos a aquellos seres ella lo hacia desde un laboratorio trabajaba en la sección de investigación oculta bajo el nombre de la clínica Galaad, y era ahí adonde volvería… de esa forma se informaría mas sobre aquella vacuna, y podría conseguir una muestra para intentar salvar al chico que le gustaba, tomo camino hacia el metro de la ciudad si tenia suerte alcanzaría el ultimo servicio, si no debería quedarse a pasar el resto de la noche en la estación… pero lo que era obvio era que no debía andar vagando a esas horas, ya estaba cansada y no seria eficiente en un enfrentamiento, además casi no había comido en todo el día… y eso la tenia un poco mareada… y con nauseas ni siquiera seria capaz de reconocer a un vampiro aun que le pasara por enfrente, justo había comenzado a andar cuando se cruzo con dos personas un rubio y un pelirrojo que caminaban hacia donde estaba

-tranquilízate, veras que lo encontraras.- el pelirrojo caminaba tras un rubio con cara de molestia estaba muy pálido tal vez de la preocupación

-no debí dejarlo Kyeran, ¿y si le paso algo?- el rubio seguía avazando a paso acelerado

"al parecer ellos también buscan a alguien".- pensó con tristeza.- "o eso parece por lo que escuche".- continuo avanzando sin ser verdaderamente consiente que la pista que busco todo el día acababa de pasar junto a ella

No era aun ni media noche cuando, regresaron a la mansión de Kyeran, pues tal como lo había pensado shaka iba con el, no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco cuando entraron a la mansión, sin embargo esta estaba en completo silencio, solo el sirviente que salió a recibirlos rompía aquel siniestro mutismo, por suerte la servidumbre tenia prohibido hablar del "inquilino" que estaba en la planta superior, pero de cualquier manera no podía calmarse, su angelito podía hacer algún ruido que lo delatara, así que su prioridad era deshacerse del rubio llegaron a la sala principal, shaka sentándose en un sillón simple colocando las manos c entrelazadas sobre su regazo

-no consigo comprender ¿que ocurrió?… ¿Por qué?, no debí de haberme ido.- el rubio miraba sus manos

-no podías saberlo shaka, aun que te hubieras quedado, ¿que hubiera cambiado? No sabrías lo que ocurriría

-yo pienso que fue un ataque de algún otro vampiro- Kyeran abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¿por que dices eso shaka?- ahora si estaba sorprendido

-la noche que me fui, me siguió un cazador, un tal ikki, quien resulto ser su hermano mayor, tal ves era a el a quien habían ido a buscar

-eres consiente de lo que estas diciendo shaka?, tal vez ese niño también fuera un cazador

-no, no lo es, de eso si estoy seguro, ikki mismo me lo confirmo, al haberme seguido con ese empeño es por que estaba seguro que su hermano no podría defenderse de mi

-pues entonces no comprendo, ¿estas pensando que podría ser una especie de venganza?- trataba de llevar la platica por donde el quería

-no lo se Kyeran, es demasiada casualidad.- shaka se recargo en el asiento con cansancio

-deberías olvidarte de el, búscate a alguien mas, en un par de años será solo un recuerdo y después nada, es lo bueno de ser vampiros tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos

-estoy cansado de estar solo Kyeran, y esta era la primera vez en que siento que encontré alguien con quien compartir mi eternidad, la razón de que nunca allá transformado a nadie es por que no quería atarme a alguien que después se volviera un fastidio

-ya tranquilízate no te hace bien, mejor ve a descansar, has hecho dos viajes y andas muy alterado, ¿no quieres ir a cazar?- le pregunto.- deves tener toda una alteración

-no, tienes razón regresare a mi casa… tu ve sin mi, yo no creo ser buen cazador esta noche.- el rubio se levanto- lamento esto, te estoy molestando mejor me retiro

-no es molestia amigo mío, pero ve a descansar te hace falta tu mente lo necesita.- le acompaño a la puerta.- yo me pondré algo mas adecuado y saldré el resto de la noche, mañana hablaremos con mas calma

El rubio se perdió en la distancia casi como devorado por una bruma, y hasta ese momento se permitió cerrar la puerta, avanzando por el interior de la mansión con la molestia pintada en su rostro

-maldición!!.- aun no entendía como fue que volvió tan pronto… el había esperado contar con al menos dos meses para arreglar esa situación, deshacerse del chiquillo no era una opción sus superiores lo sabrían y eso se castigaba con la muerte… no podía matar a alguien del mismo clan pero devolvérselo a shaka tampoco estaba en sus planes, ahora menos que nunca… entro a la habitación encontrando a su joven adquisición en la misma posición que lo dejo… esa vista fue lo suficiente para que su ira desapareciera, se acerco a la cama, el niño tenia algunas lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro y estaba pálido, tal vez a causa de la incomoda posición que se veía obligado a mantener… le desato la mordaza viendo como se humedecía los labios por reacción mientras su mirada se dilataba

-mi… mi señor.- le llamo despacio había regresado antes de lo previsto, lo que no sabia si era bueno o malo

-eres un buen gatito angelito, me has obedecido bien… te quedaste calladito.- comenzó a desatarle los brazos

-hungg.- no pudo evitar quejarse, tenía los dedos dormidos y los brazos entumidos por el largo rato que estuvo atado

-listo… ahora te prometí un regalito ¿recuerdas?.- de nuevo esa mirada sádica que tanto asustaba a shun apareció en los ojos del pelirrojo

-n… no es necesario…- trato de recoger sus piernas para hacerse ovillo le tenia miedo

-claro que lo es "ya es hora que te alimentes".- pensó mientras recorría aquellos labios resecos con un dedo

Shun lo miro levantarse y salir de la habitación volviendo a colocar el cerrojo, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirando la puerta mientras sobaba sus muñecas, al menos al parecer esa noche lo dejaría en paz

Se había escapado de su casa, odiaba que su madre siempre estuviera diciéndole que hacer, solo quería un poco de independencia ¿era mucho pedir?... su histérica progenitora siempre pensando que algo podría pasarle

"no salgas después de anochecido"

"no frecuentes esas compañías"

"no estas en edad de conducir"

-tonterías.- el castaño seguía caminando por el parque, lo malo de fugarse por coraje es que no tenia dinero ahorrado, pensaba cruzar el parque, y llegar a casa de su amigo Ichi seguro el le dejaba pasar la noche ahí, ya mañana pensaría en que hacer… vio un hombre, que usaba un costoso traje parado en medio del parque, tal ves uno de esos extranjeros que había venido a una junta de negocios y había terminado perdiéndose, no le presto mucha atención, le preocupaba llegar a casa de su amigo, giro a ver su reloj las 2 de la mañana… cuando regreso la vista al frente el hombre había desaparecido, pero era un parque amplio y no había o escuchado el motor de un auto, no podía desaparecer así nada mas

-buenas noches.- la voz tras el lo hizo brincar y girarse pero de inmediato una mano se aferro a su cuello con una presión elevada sofocándolo despacio.- si, tu serás un buen regalo para mi gatito…

La inconsciencia llego a el, y por primera vez deseó haber escuchado a su madre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Culto de sangre**

**Alimento**

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, no se atrevía a acercarse a los demás, no se había ido en el mejor de los términos, y no estaba listo para enfrentar a su maestro, por lo que regreso a la cama para recostarse, esa noche no habría mucho que pudiera hacer… esa noche era de respeto, aun que el mismo ikki no penzara eso, el sentía que cada momento era importante, cada segundo las posibilidades de encontrar a su joven amigo eran menos, sin embargo la extrema cautela con que devia manejarse la situación le impedía actuar mientras todos aquellos invitados estuvieran ahí

-Maldición.- se levanto de nuevo dirigiéndose a la habitación de shun, entrando con cautela, sentándose en la cama y comenzando a recordar

Flash back (continua del flash anterior)

Llego a la mansion aun un poco intimidado por tanta gente y coches, en su pueblo natal solo eran como 100 persoinas y todas se conocían, y en la cabaña donde estuvo los últimos cuatro años, solo estaban camus, isacc cristal y el, pero como camus devia salir a misiones era cristal quien mas estaba con ellos, claro eso ya no seria posible…

El automóvil se detuvo fuera de la mansión, el primero en bajar fue ikki, después el pero solo miraba alrededor aquellos grandes jardines cubiertos de flores, un hombre que podaba los arbustos y una chica que barria aquel pórtico con afán, una vocesilla llamo su atención

-¡nissan!.- aquella exclamación salió de algún punto sobre su cabeza por lo que volteo encontrando a un chico peliverde recargado en el barandal de una de las habitaciones, y hacia exagerados movimientos con sus brazos como si temiera que no lo vieran parecía no tener mas de 8 años.- nissan ¡ven¡

Lo que mas sorprendió al rubio, fue que su hasta ese entonces huraño, serio y arisco compañero sonrio como si siempre lo hubiera echo, y entro a paso veloz a la casona olvidándolo totalmente pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para seguirlo, o decir algo…

-anda entremos.- el hombre mayor le coloco una mano en el hombro lo guio dentro.- ahora esta también será tu casa

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, una melodía invadió sus sentidos, una sonata a piano, y como descubrió al hacercarse a aquella habitación el motivo de la hiperactividad del peli verde era que acababa de aprenderla, pero sin embargo la tocaba como si llevara años asiéndolo esas manos pequeñas de niño no le permitían una fácil interpretación, pero la agilidad de aquellos dedos lo compenzaban, como parecía que ambos niños estaban en otro mundo el padre de ambos dio un par de golpes a la puerta para llamar su atención, la munsica paro y aquel infante giro el rostro mostrando los ojos mas grandes brillantes y verdes que el rubio hubiera visto nunca, pero estos ojos inocentes lo miraban con curiosidad,¿ tal vez nunca hubiera visto a un extranjero?

-shun, el es hyoga, su tio quiere que vaya en la misma escuela que ikki, pero como ellos no son de aquí vivirá con nosotros por un tiempo.- un gruñido cerca del piano llamo la atención del rubio recordándole que ikki también estaba prensente, este estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados, pero contrario a el shun se acerco y lo abrazo no pregunto el ¿quien? Ni el ¿Cómo? Ni mucho menos el ¿Por qué? Simplemente lo saludo con efusividad

-bienvenido hyoga niisan, espero tu estadia sea de tu agrado.- y le sonrio de tal manera que hyoga se sintió de nuevo en su casa

Fin flashback

-¿hyoga?.- la voz de ikki lo regreso a la realidad

-lo siento, estaba recordando, este cuarto sigue igual.- hyoga continuaba sentado en la cama e ikki estaba en la puerta

-si, siempre ha sido igual, shun no cambia mucho a pesar del tiempo, su piano, sus gustos, todo el…

-¿por uqe paso esto?.- pregunto levantándose y caminando hacia el ventanal

-era cuestion de tiempo.- aquella frialdad del moreno llamo la atención de hyoga que se giro a verlo.- era imposible que no se fijaran en el

-¿crees que este, vivo?.- pregunto con tristeza

-no lo se, pero algo me dice que esta en peligro.- ikki camino al piano paseando sus dedos por aquellas teclas tocando algunas al azar para luego golpearlas con su puño.- ¡es mi culpa! ¡mi maldita culpa! ¡devi estar aquí!

Por fin ikki soltaba su ira, el rubio ni se inmuto, sabiendo que era lo que ikki necesitaba además no sabia que podría decirle, ni siquiera podía asegurarle que todo estaria bien, lo único que podía prometer era buscarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no seria suficiente, su pequeño amigo tenia ya tres noches desaparecido, las posibilidades de encontrarle con vida disminuían

Cementerio familiar detrás de la mansión

-es hora de regresar- el peliazul mas frio de la corporación observava aquella lapida con aprehensión.- no podemos dejar a milo acargo de todo, aun tenemos mucho trabajo

-si señor.- un pelinegro llamado shiryu contesto, pero el castaño mas joven no dijo nada.- ¿seiya?

-yo me quedo, tu sabes, para evitar que ikki haga alguna tontería.- el moreno obsrvava la mansión a lo lejos.- los alcanzare en un par de días

- de acuerdo, shiryu preparate a partir a primera hora de la mañana.- camus camino hacia la mansión donde se les habían facilitado habitaciones para pasar la noche

-seiya, el te meterá al avión de una patada en el tracero, y lo sabes, le gusta trabajar solo.- el pelilargo puso la mano en el hombro de Seiya

-lo se, pero al menos tendrá algo en que mantenerse ocupado, si sale en ese estado solo lograra que lo maten.- Seiya le sonrio al encargado de informática de la corporación

-solo ten cuidado.- shiryu regreso a la mansión, le hubiera gustado quedarse a ayudar, todos ellos en su momento convivieron en aquella mansión, asi que conocían al pequeño hermano de ikki y lo consideraban su amigo, pero shiryu sabia que lo que el podía hacer era regresar y averiguar todos los escondites y los nombres de los vampiros locales

-a shiryu, si marin pregunta…- Seiya lo miraba alejarse

-le dire que estas bien, lo se… lo se

-gracias "si, si yo encuentro a shun bueno le ayudo a ikki a encontrar a shun, el devera reconocer que ya estoy listo para ser un cazador".- eso era todo lo que Seiya quería, el reconocimiento de su ídolo… y tal vez un autógrafo

Shun se encontraba observando a través de la ventana de la habitación, movía los dedos sobre el alfeizar como si estuviera tocando el piano, la oscuridad lo envolvía todo pero eso no era un impedimento para el, aquella vista poderosa le permitía observar todo con nitidez, unos pasos en el pasillo lo hicieron voltear, el sabia a quien pertenecían, apenas tuvo tiempo de sentarse en la cama antes que la puerta se abriera y Kyeran entrara por ella

-gatito te traje tu regalito.- la voz entretenida lo asusto, nunca sabia lo que Kyeran tenia pensado

El cuerpo de un muchacho fue arrojado al suelo, casi a su altura ¿estaba muerto?, no, solo estaba inconsciente pero, ¿para que lo había llevado?, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo hizo girar el rostro Kyeran había cerrado con llave pero el permanecía en la habitación, como esperando algo

-tu dirás angelito, hazlo ahora que esta inconsciente o despertara y no creo que se deje.- shun lo miraba como no entendiendo lo que esperaba que hiciera así que se acerco a el.- no te preocupes gatito es instintivo

Ahora si shun abrió los ojos con terror, no estaría tratando de decir que quería que, mordiera a ese joven, era solo un par de años mayor que el

-no lo hare! .- trato de sonar lo mas firme posible pero tal vez Kyeran ya esperaba aquella respuesta pues no dejo de sonreír

-eso dicen la mayoría angelito, el primer rostro es importante para la mayoría, se convierte en algo que no los abandona, pero no para mi, yo adoro lo que soy, no siento culpas, y pronto tu serás igual, yo me encargare de eso.- al terminar de hablar lo beso con fuerza, deslizándose después por el cuello blanco

Un gemido largo se escucho desde el suelo, Jabu despertaba, estaba desorientado y algo adolorido, y Kyeran juraba que ni recordaba lo que había ocurrido, el muchacho castaño abrió los ojos y se sobo el cuello respirar le molestaba debido a la presión que había sufrido, pero lo ultimo que recordaba era haber discutido con su madre, ¿tal vez resbalo al tratar de salir de su habitación? No, recordaba el parque… ¡el parque! Fue entonces que recordó a un hombre elegante parado en el parque, levanto el rostro encontrando una pared verde claro y una cortina verde oscuro que llegaba hasta el suelo se apoyo en ambas manos para tratar de incorporarse en cuanto levanto un poco el torso se topo con unas piernas blancas y delicadas, y la orilla de una cama, subió la mirada recorriendo un cuerpo delgado y muy blanco cubierto por una simple camisa negra que le quedaba grande, a su lado el hombre del traje que recordaba le besaba el cuello mientras con sus manos le sostenía por la espalda, aquellas manitas delicadas traban de alejarlo empujando los hombros del pelirrojo se levanto logrando llamar su atención ambos se separaron y giraron a verle

¿Dónde estoy? .- Unos ojos dorados, poderosos y terroríficos, en contraste con los verdes inocentes y temerosos del mas joven, se dirigió a la puerta tratando de abrirla descubriendo que estaba asegurada, aquel pelirrojo ni se inmuto con su cuerpo obligo a shun a recostarse en la cama, acariciando aquellos hilos verdes antes de incorporarse para dirigirse a el, por alguna extraña razón shun era incapaz de levantarse sentía un extraño aletargamiento por lo que se quedo en esa posición solo mirando hacia la puerta y hacia el joven que trataba de abrirla pero el sabia que no lo lograría

Jabu trataba de forzar aquella puerta goleándola con su hombro, pero no cedía los pasos acercándose lo hicieron ponerse tensó, reunió sus fuerzas en sus manos para intentar atacar, para intentar defenderse, giro el cuerpo lo mas rápido que pudo lanzando un puñetazo que fue detenido por una mano extendida, pero el joven sintió que golpeo contra una pared, la mano se cerro apretando su puño mientras sentía sus huesos ser aplastados un alarido dejo sus labios, siendo obligado por aquella presión a arrodillarse en el suelo, quedando a nivel de la cama donde aquel joven lo observaba, parecía estar bajo el influjo de alguna droga, la mirada vaga, las mejillas pálidas y el leve temblor en aquel cuerpo, su mano fue liberada dejándole en esa posición las manos del pelirrojo se sujetaron de sus hombros

-mi angelito tiene hambre, no ha comido en tres noches, debe estar en su limite, pero para eso estas aquí.- lo obligo a levantarse acercándolo a la orilla de la cama dejando su rostro frente al de shun.- mira lo debil que esta, necesita tu vida, necesita tu sangre

-"sangre".- volteo a mirar a aquel pelirrojo observándolo, aquella sonrisa tenebrosa, de afilados colmillos ¿Cómo no los había notado antes?, cierto era que no se veian como en las películas, no eran aquellos afilados y largos incisivos eran solo un poco mas largos y afilados y juraría que hace momentos eran de tamaño normal , ahora miro al chico tendido en la cama, su boquita entreabierta, aquella dulce tentación, olvidando por aquella extraña imagen su precaria situación intento hacercarse mas, para topar aquellos labios palidos, pero una mano que sujeto sus cabellos no lo permitió

-se mira pero no se toca, el es mio.- jalo aquellos cabellos haciéndole hacer la cara hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello el cual araño con su otra mano justo sobre aquella vena, logrando que un hilo de sangre recorriera aquella extensión, aquella mano llevo su dedo manchado de sangre a la boca de shun quien lo lamio despacio

Kyeran observo a shun seguir esa falange atravez del aire unos centimetros buscando mas de aquel sabor metalico, era todo lo que necesitaba para despertar sus instintos, hizo un segundo arañazo en el cuello de jabu, para que aquel aroma sangriento llenara la habitación, y tal vez fue ese nuevo dolor lo que le recordo al castaño que era su vida la que estaba en riesgo, asi que intento liberarse de aquel agarre, soltarse y tratar de huir aun que fuera por la ventana, se removía violentamente solo consiguiendo herirse mas, siendo consiente de la sangre que corria hasta perderse en el cuello de su playera de algodón, sin embargo algo paso que lo hizo detenerse de golpe, aquel niño el chico peliverde había abandonado la cama, arrodillándose frente a el abrazandolo fuertemente mientras lamia su cuello limpiando la sangre, intento separarse de el pero solo logro que aquel abrazo se hiciera mas fuerte, el pelirrojo se sento en la orilla de la cama sonriendo mientras los observava debajo de aquella sed de sangre del peliverde, aun se encontraba una chispa de cordura, lo que le impedía mostrar sus colmillos y matar a jabu, decidió hacer algo mas se inclino sujetando a shun de la cintura levantándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas, casi como a un niño pequeño, sonrio cuando el castaño casi se quejo de la ausencia del mas joven

-es hermoso ¿verdad?.- mientras decía esto acariciaba la silueta de shun que ahora lamia su manita para limpiar aquella sangre, la mano de Kyeran acaricio el muslo de shun y se colo bajo la camisa de seda

-¿Qué, que son ustedes? No pueden ser vampiros, los vampiros no existen…- jabu los miraba con temor

-entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo no existimos, esto debe ser una pesadilla o mejor dicho una fantasia.- al terminar de hablar beso a shun quien se le abrazo del cuello al romper el beso shun acomodo su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo

-esto no es real, es un sueño…- seguía repitiendo la escena le parecía irreal, el estaba ahí no dándole importancia al echo que su vida peligraba solo podía ver a aquel jovensito en brazos del pelirrojo, de pronto aquellos ojos verdes lo miraron de tal forma que sin ser conciente del por que se incorporo, avanzandando hacia aquel par en la cama el quería estar cerca de aquel niño si su sangre era el precio lo pagaria

Para Kyeran no le era extraño el podía ver el aura de su protegido envolver al castaño, y lo mejor es que estaba seguro que shun no era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, aquella aura que seducía a sus victimas también les servia para identificarse la de el era de un rojo oscuro mientras la de shun era de un magenta suave (color de su cosmos para que se ubiquen) desplego su propio poder envolviendo a shun mezclando ambas auras desabotonando la camisa que cubria al peliverde quien se encontraba besando a jabu, se levanto de aquella dándoles espacio para que ambos muchachos subieran a la misma, pero en cuanto jabu trato de recostar a shun para colocarse ensima de el los separo con molestia, por alguna razón eso le causo ira… cloaro nunca aceptaría que eran celos qasi que acaparo a shun con aquella violencia ya conocida por el menor abrazandolo contra su cuerpo acerco su boca a su oído

-tu eres mio shun, no lo olvides, puedes seducirlos, puedes atraerlos, pero no les permitas que te toquen tu me perteneces…

El peliverde escuchaba sin hacer ningún movimiento aun se debatía interiormente su conciencia le pedia detenerse, pero su cuerpo y su instinto le pedían alimentarse dejando aquellas caricias en un segundo plano pero la voz de Kyeran si llenaba su mente

Jabu observaba aquella interaccion desde su lugar en la cama, su mirada totalmente vacia se perdia en los ojos del peli verde se semiincorporo para acercarse y tratar de capturar aqeulla boca, pero fiel a las ordenes de su amo shun fue mar rápido y movio el rostro besando el cuello de jabu, beso que se transformo en mordida prendiéndose de aquella zona, sus colmillos se abrieron paso en la piel y una vez hubo probado aquel elixir, ya no pudo soltarle… bebiendo con avides ante la sonrisa de Kyeran que miraba una lagrima recorrer la mejilla de shun, incapaz de detenerse pero sin decear lo que estaba haciendo el peso del joven que perdia la concia lo arrastro pues Kyeran había soltado su agarre quedando ambos acostados en la cama, cuando shuni levanto su rostro quedando acunclillado sobre el cuerpo de jabu comenzó a llorar por la culpa pues sabia que el joven estaba muerto, una risa tras el llamo su atención

-angelito!! No te pongas asi, es solo un muerto… vendrán mas, muchos mas… hoy estoy orgullosos de ti ni siquiera te tuve que obligar.- Kyeran empujo a shun que callo junto al cuerpo de jabu y se desabrocho el pantalón shun intento alejarse pero no lo consiguió pues Kyeran lo regreso a la cama de un jalon fuerte… haciéndolo suyo justo en ese lugar… junto al cuerpo de jabu, shun ya no sabia que lo humillaba mas… el acto o saber que ya no tenia voluntad… era un ascesino, no había sido capaz de detenerse era un mostruo… sintió como algo dentro de el moria esa noche… algo murió junto con ese joven y lo que quedo le pertenecía a Kyeran… su identidad había sido ultrajada…


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana llego a la mansión kido, y con ella el movimiento, en la puerta un automóvil esperaba a camus, shiryu y Seiya pero el ultimo seguía durmiendo, al fin y al cabo el tenia permiso de quedarse, ¿para que madrugar? Solo se quedo ahí rodando en la cama tan diferente de las de la corporación que mas buen parecían un centro militar, al parecer camus penzaba que la comodidad los volvia flojos, y hablando del jefe

-milo a estado trabajando en el computador, en cuanto lleguemos repórtate con doko, te lo agradecerá.- el pelilargo sonrio pues sabia que ambos estarían felices de verlos uno por poder levantarse y alejarse de aquella maquina infernal y el otro por no tener que explicarle incluso como se da enter

-si señor.- el pelinegro ascintio terminando de subir su escaso equipaje, cuando de la mansión salió un chico rubio, uno que tal vez pensó que ya no estarían ahí

- hyoga, buenos días.- el peliazul lo miro solo fugazmente, había tenido tantas esperanzas con el, hubiera llegado a ser uno de los mejores cazadores, y tal vez llegaría a tomar su lugar pero su corazón fue mas fuerte, y termino volviéndose rastreador aun cuando el sabia que era capaz de mas

-maestro camus.- ¿Por qué le seguía diciendo maestro? Ni el lo sabia, tal vez por costumbre, pero no se puso a pensarlo necesitaba su mente tranquila para comenzar con su trabajo, y devia hacerlo aquel joven era lo mas querido que tenia, si ikki se había convertido en su amigo el pequeño se había convertido en una especie de hermanito, el único capaz de sacarlo de aquella depresión…

Flash back

Sintió el abrazo del joven y su primer penzamiento fue alejarse, pero no logro moverse, aquel era una abrazo tan calido, no era de compromiso, ni siquiera por educación, era de corazón… un calor que viajo hasta su pecho envolviendo su congelado corazón y calentándolo aquel hielo que se derritió salió por sus ojos en forma de lagrimas, ni siquiera era conciente que lloraba hasta que aquel niño le limpio el rostro

Fue cuestión de días para que hyoga, se encontrara totalmente prendado de aquel pequeño que le alegraba la existencia, asi como también comprendió que el no sabia nada sobre aquellos seres que ellos se dedicarían a matar, y estuvo de ac uerdo en no decir nada, shun merecía una vida normal, una vida feliz

Fin flash back

Siempre supieron que será inútil tratar de alejar al niño de aquel mundo, pero aun asi lo intentaron… y esas eran las consecuencias, si hubiera sabido, si estuviera consiente tal vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, llego al árbol donde encontraron al padre de ikki, la sangre seca había oscurecido aquella madera, del portfolios que llevaba con el saco un linterna de luz ultravioleta para buscar mas rastros de sangre, un rastro lo llevo hasta el kiosco familiar, ahí pareci haber rastros de lucha si que junto un par de muestras, aquel camino continuo hacia aquell meza de madera, pero… había algo mas, algo que no era sangre del mismo portafolios saco un par de frasquitos con liquidos que tenían etiquetas de distintos colores, y una bolsa con cotonetes para recolectar muestras

June bajo del autobús en el que había viajado, de ahí seguía un camino a pie de unos 10 km no era mucho, pero no había dormido, aun asi necesitaba llegar, la clínica de investigación geminis, de donde los rastreadores conseguían sus químicos y los rastreadores sus jugetes estaba aislada de casi cualquier lugar, pero si alguien podría ayudar a su joven amigo eran ellos, loscreadores del suero plasmático y tal vez lo único que salvaría a su amor secreto y esos pensamientos fueron lo único que le ayudo a soportar aquel camino pedregoso y largo por fin aquella construcción estaba a la vista era una sola planta y mas bien parecía un edificio de bodegas que otra cosa aun asi llego a aquella puerta de madera y entro caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta metalica mas grande junto a la cual había un panel de clave y un timbre, toco el timbre y después de identificarse le dejaron entrar

-buenos días!!.- saludo en voz alta pues en aquel enorme cuarto parecía que estaba sola

-buenos días.- un hombre peliazul salió de debajo de un escritorio al parecer andaba buscando algo.- ¿que necesitabas? No recuerdo que kyosuke llamara avisando que mandarían a alguien, eres de su equipo ¿no?

-si… el señor kyosuke shinden… el… falleció.- june dijo seria.- pero necesito su ayuda, un vampiro ataco la casa y se llevo a shun, su hijo menor

-¿ikki no lo detuvo?.- eso le sorprendia, aun que bueno eran riesgos del negocio.- ¿dijiste que se llevaron a su hijo?

-si, pero eso no es todo al parecer fue mordido por el y convertido, necesito su ayuda por que el tiempo corre y escuche que ustedes tienen un suero que podría ayudarnos

-y dices que eso fue… hace poco.- un hombre peliazul igual al primero entro al lugar por algo eran los gemelos maravilla

-si… hace tres noches.- la rubia no miro el brillo de aquellos ojos por que ella seguía mirando al otro

- yo soy saga, el mayor… acompañame, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió.- le dijo llevándole hasta un sillón largo que se encontraba ahí

-yo me encargo del suero… no tardare no te preocupes, yo soy kanon.- le sonrió para darle confianza mientras se perdia por otra puerta

El chico rubio se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en el árbol donde el padre de ikki recibió aquella herida, en su mano un frasquito que tenia un hisopo que se había vuelto azul por la benidizina, aquella sangre era de shun lo sabia pero no era eso lo que mantenía su triste estado anímico, era lo otro que había encontrado… aquellas manchas secas en la mesa larga, aquellas marcas de uñas…

En esa mesa había ocurrido un encuentro sexual… y no tuvo que mandar hacer análisis para saber quien estuvo tendido en esa mesa, ese aroma era el de shun, sin embargo no había algún otro pues los vampiros no tienen olor, pero si se sentía un tenue perfume impregnado en ella arrojo aquel frasco a la lejanía, aquella situación le revolvía el estomago, su joven amigo era muy pequeño solo un niño… debió de haber sufrido mucho… y también significaba que había sido testigo de la muerte de su padre… se levanto tomando una decisión, ikki nunca sabría eso no tenia por que enterarse de cosas que le causarían dolor, aquel descubrimiento reducía las posibilidades de encontrar a shun con vida, era mejor callar, pero no detendría la búsqueda… seguiría aquel rastro hasta dar con el bastardo y matarlo de una forma dolorosa y lenta… le harían pagar cada gota de sangre y cada lagrima derramada había cometido un error, dejo un rastro ahora tenia por donde comenzar a buscar se levanto guardando aquellas muestras y preparándose para ir al laboratorio, no podía perder tiempo, debía estar de regreso al anochecer para acompañar a ikki en su búsqueda nocturna, quien quiera que fue que ataco esa casa no sabia lo que hacia, lo encontrarían tarde o temprano de eso estaba seguro

El gemelo mayor aquel llamado saga no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre shun, ya le había dicho todo pero en cuanto le dijo que tenia catorce años, pareció cambiar por completo el semblante de su interlocutor, desviándose a preguntas sin sentido, como queriendo hacerle perder tiempo, ya habían pasado casi dos horas de que llego

-si me disculpas, tengo que ir a atender un asunto pero mi hermano ya no debe de tardar, lamento dejarte sola, pero es algo importante.- saga se levanto de aquel sillón y camino hacia la puerta.- espero que podamos ayudarte

-gracias, no se preocupe.- la rubia le sonrió desde el sillón mientras salía y cerraba de nuevo, en cuanto lo hizo se levanto y camino hacia donde había desaparecido kanon

june tenia demasiada curiosidad sobre su trabajo así que se coló en la puerta chica encontrando lo que parecía una sala de investigación, había jaulas en todo lo largo de la pared a su derecha llenas de perros y gatos, una grande tenia unas cuantas ratas blancas y al final una puerta de cristal de donde salía la unica luz que alumbraba aquel pasillo, llego a ella observando dentro al menor de los gemelos estaba cerca a una mesa metalica, pero en ella no había ningún animal, ni siquiera frascos o alguna especie de invento, sobre ella había un ser humano, un joven de unos 17 años aun que mas corpulento que ikki, ella lo conocía era jack, era cazador como ellos, hasta que desapareció, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?... abrió la puerta con cuidado solo lo suficiente para escuchar

-buenos días jack, ¿como te sientes?.- kanon se acerco mirando aquellos aparatos para revisar los signos vitales

-maldito seas kanon.- el joven intento soltarse causando un ruido fuerte de cadenas que se golpean contra el metal demostrándole a la rubia que aquello no era con su consentimiento

-vamos jack, miralo de esta forma estas ayudando a la ciencia y el progreso… - el gemelo saco una geringa enorme que clavo en la vena del joven para sacar muestras sanguíneas.- un paso mas cerca de la perfeccion

-eres un imbécil, lo que piensan es imposible… no pueden crear superhumanos, no es correcto y no es posible.- hablo mientras miraba su sangre en aquella hipodérmica

-claro que es posible, solo necesitamos encontrar la combinación correcta, de alguna manera fénix logro adquirir las cualidades de los vampiros sin perder su humanidad, podemos recrearlo… pero claro necesitamos sangre de vampiro para lograrlo.- llevo aquella muestra a una centrifuga para separarla en sus componentes y obtener el plasma para su experimento

-son unos malditos!! Ustedes nos hacen creer que ahí una cura para que los busquemos, pero solo les importa su estúpido experimento!!.- de nuevo aquel sonido de cadenas lleno el lugar

-mientras amigos como el tuyo o la chica rubia alla fuera crean que los pueden salvar, y los entregen a nosotros, este experimento tendrá futuro…- le inyecto algún tipo de calmante.- necesitamos sangre vampirica lo mas joven posible, para obtener superhumanos con voluntad propia… si esperamos mas la fuerza mental del dueño de la sangre seria un impedimento

June se levanto aterrada, la cura no existía… ¡era una trampa! por eso saga se emociono cuando le dijo que shun tenia catorce años, pensaban usarlo en aquel experimento devia salir de ahí rápidamente y alertar a ikki, devia descubrir aquella farsa cerro la puerta con cuidado retrocediendo para huir de ahí pero los animales en la jaula comenzaron a hacer ruidos algo los había puesto nerviosos se giro de golpe encontrándose con saga

-¿iba a algún lado jovencita?.- le sonrio con tranquilidad

-yo solo, busacaba algún baño.- de verdad creyo que saga le creería que no había escuchado nada, era obvio que no .- pero ya me retiro…

Un brazo detrás de ella la sujeto del pecho y una inyección fue puesta en su cuello apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que fue kanon quien la sujetaba antes de perder la conciencia cayendo al suelo

-creo que nos descubrió saga, lastima para ella que nadie sepa que venia para aca.- sonrio malicioso

-si, es una lastima… pero bueno los cazadores desaparecen continuamente y sus cuerpos la mayoría de las veces nunca son encontrados.- le sujeto de los pies y la arrastro hacia el interior de aquel laboratorio de donde no saldría, al menos no con vida…

El peli verde se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la mansión, este se mantenía a oscuras gracias a las cortinas sobre las ventanas, durante el día podía vagar por el lugar pero en la noche se le confinaba a su habitación, como si le estuvieran ocultando, claro a el que le importaba eso… eran cuatro sirvientes en ese lugar que se encargaban de la casa durante el día y otros cuatro que lo hacían durante la noche, en ese momento entro a una pequeña sala donde había una gran cantidad de instrumentos y algunos cuadros un escritorio frente al pesado cortinaje de terciopelo rojo que detenía el paso del sol, no podía evitar preguntarse que 4habia pasado con el cuerpo del chico, cuando despertó ya había desaparecido, se dejo caer en un sofá corto en aquella sala cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo

una vida, yo arrebate una vida, tal como me quitaron la mía, odio lo que soy, extraño lo que era pero mas que nada temo en lo que me convertiré, deseo morir…- aquel pensamiento le trajo recuerdos de aquella noche

- Shun… pequeño ángel, ¿escuchas a tu padre? El quiere que mueras, pero yo puedo ofrecerte algo mas.- esas palabra las había pronunciado kyeran

- No quiero morir…- y de esa forma se había condenado… no sabia, lo que estaba aceptando, no pensó en lo que ocurriría… con aquellas palabras había entregado su alma y por aceptar aquello ahora no podía alejarse del pelirrojo, le pertenecía acepto lo que le ofrecía sin saber lo que era…

Se quedo recostado en aquel sillón mientras pasaba la tarde un par de veces un sirviente se acerco para averiguar si se le ofrecia algo, pero ¿Qué se le podría ofrecer que ellos le pudieran dar?, lo único que deseaba era su libertad, regresar a su casa estar con su hermano, saber si su padre estaba bien… escucho algo de ruido proveniente de la planta baja, al parecer alguien buscaba a Kyeran se concentro para escuchar lo que decían, a pesar de aquel piso y la lejanía de la puerta fue capaz de entenderles con claridad

-mi señor afrodita le manda este paquete, dice que en la noche vendrá para ver que tal le ha quedado, y ver si necesita hacer algún arreglo.- era una voz de un joven, y por lo que entendía era el famoso traje lo que mandaba

-se lo comunicare a mi señor- aquella tranquilidad le incomodaba, como podían estar tan calmados sirviendo a asesinos… bueno, claro era mejor ser sirvientes que alimento, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo no quería ni imaginarse que tipo de traje le habían mandado a hacer… volvió a recorrer aquel lugar con la vista y descubrió un piano chiquito, casi una pianola en la esquina aun que estaba algo empolvada, en cambio los instrumentos de cuerda estaban muy bien cuidados y era obvio que les daba mantenimiento con regularidad, en ese momento recordó que había tocado el violin la noche que lo secuestro… pero ya no lo había escuchado…

-¿que haces aquí gatito?.- la voz tras el lo hizo ponerse nervioso

-solo quería caminar.- contesto levemente aun con sus dedos sobre aquel pianito

-lo quieres… podría mandar que lo pusieran en tu cuarto.- lo abrazo por la cintura sintiendo aquella aura vacía.- tanto te importa la vida de una persona gatito, ¿como para odiarte de esta forma?, ángel esta noche tu y yo iremos a cazar…- le informo haciando mas fuerte su abrazo.- y si lo haces bien te regalare ese piano….

Shun miro aquel piano… ¿valía la vida de un humano?... el estaba condenado a matar, y al parecer a estar encerrado en esa habitación, ese piano seria tal vez lo único que podría recordarle una parte de su vida… pero ¿estaría dispuesto a matar por el?


	8. sacrificios y encuentros

En cuanto la tarde termino y el sol se retiro a dormir, recibieron la visita del amigo de Kyeran, de nuevo el modisto afrodita en persona, quien entro a la mansión haciendo ademanes exagerados y sonriendo pues con el llevaba una segunda caja

-¡Kyeran querido!- le llamo en cuanto se le permitió la entrada a aquel lugar.- traje lo que me pediste

-afrodita amigo mío.- le respondió bajando las escaleras.- no esperaba menos de ti

Tras el venia bajando el peli verde ya ataviado con el traje que le mandaron en la tarde, caminaba sin ánimos, no quería salir, no a matar, pero sabia que de nada le valdría negarse… en cuanto toco la puerta de la sala, el modisto lo jalo hacia dentro, probándole aquel traje y marcando la bastilla el largo de las mangas, y el tiro… bueno querido, le are estos arreglos y te traeré el traje después...

"pero que sea mucho después"- pensó el peli verde después de verse con aquel traje

-No te preocupes afro amigo mío, saldremos a casar esta noche, tomate tu tiempo.- Kyeran respondió tranquilo, y shun decidió que prefería pasar la noche de modelo de trajes que matando perdonas pero como siempre lo que el quería no importaba, no había pasado mucho tiempo que el tal afro salió y Kyeran le dijo que era hora de irse

(Esta parte esta narrada desde el punto de vista de shun)

Es la primera vez que salgo de la mansión desde que me transformaron, ahora soy consiente de todo lo que cambio en mi, mi vista es mas aguda permitiéndome ver incluso entre los arboles en la oscuridad

Mi oído es tan sensible que me permite escuchar a los pequeños insectos caminando entre la hierba y mi olfato no solo registra el olor de los arboles y el pasto húmedo, también es capaz de percibir a las personas sus aromas, todo esto es demasiado para mi, me abruman tantas nuevas sensaciones por lo que me abrazo de mi sire que sonríe mientras me acaricia el cabello

-bienvenido a este, tu mundo

Mi piel se siente acariciada por el viento y perfumada por el ambiente, mi capa ligera ondea a mi espalda, si estuviera vivo tal vez sentiría frio, pero en mi condición actual no es mas que una brisa, una mano que aprieta mi hombro llama mi atención mi sire me observa fijamente

-ahí al menos 6 presencias cerca de aquí gatito, tráeme una y el piano será tuyo.-Shun lo miro a los ojos, ¿Cómo que se lo llevara?- yo sabré si te alimentas, tu aura me lo demostrara, pero quiero la prueba de que lo mataste, muéstrame el cuerpo

-si…- comienzo a alejarme cuando escucho que me llama y me detengo

-y shun, que no sea un anciano.- me dice serio

Doy unos pasos mas alejándome de el, por un momento siento deseos de correr hasta mi casa, de llegar a mi cuarto y tirarme en mi cama, de abrazarme a mi hermano y descubrir que todo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo hare, se que esto dista mucho de ser un mal sueño, es mi realidad, y si regresara involucraría a mi hermano, Kyeran seria capaz de hacerle daño, mientras pienso en eso, llego a unas banquillas en el centro del parque, en una de ellas había un hombre fumando, parecía algo triste, pero era muy apuesto entre bocanadas de humo murmuraba algunas cosas pero gracias a su oído pudo escucharlo

Una estrella me alumbraba

En mis noches solitarias

Mi oscuridad iluminaba

Y en sus brazos me acunaba

Me acerco un poco mas, parece algún tipo de verso pero no consigo recordarlo... así que debe ser de el

Oh mi estrella solitaria

¿Por que me consolaste?

¿Para que a mi te acercaste?

Si eras una estrella errante

Que solo me dejaría

Empiezo a entender su tristeza, me he acercado hasta estar a unos pasos de el, intento mirar sus ojos pero tiene la mirada gacha, da otra fumada al cigarro y veo aquella mano temblar

Estrella mía, amor mío

Regresa a mi querida

No me dejes por favor

Que sin ti no tengo vida

Me siento frente a el, creo que alguien lo dejo y eso es o que tiene en ese estado, parece un buen hombre, su ropa es fina, y su salud esta perfecta (ni yo entiendo como lo se) solo aquellas lagrimas demuestran su dolor

-no pude despedirme ¿sabes?- me habla de repente y me sorprende creí que estaría muy triste como para mirarme.- ella murió ayer, hoy fue su entierro.- una nueva bocanada de humo.- y yo no pude despedirme .- levanta el rostro mirándome fijamente.- no me entiendes, así que te contare ella se caso con el, pero fue a mi a quien amó, y sin embargo el es quien tuvo el der4echo de estar con ella, es el quien pudo llorarla, es el quien la miro por ultima vez atra vez del cristal de su ataúd ¡pero fue a mi a quien amo!, y… ¿Quién eres tu?... ¿eres un ángel?, ¿ella te mando a mi?, ¿me llevaras con ella? ¿Eres mi ángel de la muerte?

-si lo soy.- le digo mientras le extiendo mis brazos

el se deja cae al suelo abrazándose a mi, permitiéndome acunarlo, una de mis manos acaricia su cabello reconfortándolo mientras que , cumplo su deseo y arrebato su vida, mis colmillos rasgan su carne y bebo su vida, le permito ir a buscar a su amor, su llanto se ha detenido y pronto también su corazón en cuanto su vida termina me separo de el, es peligroso seguir bebiendo, podría tomar sus recuerdos y eso terminaría por enloquecerme, le acaricio el rostro mientras le acomodo en el suelo y abrazo mis piernas

unos pasos llaman mi atención un par de minutos después, me giro esperando ver a mi señor pero no es así, es un hombre peli azul quien me mira fijamente, "te encontré" parece haber hablado a mi mente directamente pero no puede ser, tendría que ser un vampiro para haberlo echo, ¡¡y no lo es!!

-con que tú eres el hermano de ikki.- me dice ahora con su voz grave y ronca

-¿usted conoce a mi hermano?- solo por un momento tuve el pensamiento que ese encuentro seria bueno, para mi, pero aquella mirada al hacerse de un brillo rojizo y su pelo palidecer hasta casi parecer gris me demostraron que era todo lo contrario me prepare para levantarme y salir huyendo pero el pareció adivinar mis pensamientos en un rápido movimiento ya estaba detrás de mi, en cuanto gire a me tomo del cuello y me lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza, mi cabeza reboto haciendo un sonido fuerte y quede atontado

"¿que esta pasando?" "¿Por qué me ataca?".- no entiendo, me levanto con ese aturdimiento por el golpe y el ya esta frente a mi de nuevo

-ahora veo por que la chica rubia estaba tan desesperada por encontrarte, debió estar muy enamorada de ti,

-"chica rubia" ¿Qué chica rubia?- no entendía nada

-esa tal june, fue quien me hablo de ti

-"june".- so fue suficiente, su tono de voz es tan burlón, tan sarcástico, justo como el de Kyeran, cuando hablaba de mi padre.- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- le pregunto mientras me incorporo.- si la lastimaste…

-oh, pero si yo no fui, shun, el culpable de todo esto eres tu, si no te hubieran transformado ella no hubiera ido a nosotros por ayuda y por lo tanto estaría viva

-ella, ella esta… ¿muerta?- la voz le tembló su amiga, su confidente…

-muerta, si lo esta… al menos para estas horas lo estará, sabes una investigación como la nuestra necesita de muchos "voluntarios" de los cuales ninguno sobrevive…

-¿su investigación?...- todo mi cuerpo tiembla, tal vez de coraje, tal vez de temor- ¿Qué investigación?

-oh que tierno, no lo sabes, ¿tu padre nunca te lo dijo? Tratamos de crear al ser humano perfecto.- una voz tras de mi me hace voltear es un hombre muy parecido a quien me ataco.- yo soy kanon, el es mi hermano saga y tu, tu eres nuestra solución o mejor dicho la sangre que corre por tus venas

Ahora son ambos quienes me atacan, a kanon no tengo problemas con esquivarlo, es un humano normal, pero saga parece leer mis movimientos, he regresado ya al suelo tres veces mas, solo puedo intentar defenderme no se controlar mis habilidades lo suficiente para atacar en un momento saga me detiene de los antebrazos y me lanza hacia atrás hasta detenerme contra un árbol, mientras intento liberarme kanon se acerca a mi con una especie de arma de plata que apoya en mi hombro derecho y con la que haced un corte en mi piel, de inmediato me empieza a arder se siente como si estuviera al rojo vivo, eso me hace lanzar un grito que estoy seguro se escucho en todo el parque…

-esta es un arma común para nosotros, pero para ustedes puede ser verdaderamente molesto… esto evitare que te regeneres muy pronto…- me mira casi con superioridad mientras en un tubo delgado recoge algo de la sangre que gotea, y conecta aquel tubo en una especie de caja con lucecitas, cuando la luz se vuelve azul sonríe.- positivo

Ambos se miran mientras el agarre en mi cuerpo se hace mas grande, les veo sacar una jeringa enorme, de las que se utilizan para medula, y mis pupilas se contraen al sentir a kanon palpar mi cuello en busca de mi vena, solo cierro los ojos esperando el dolor…

Pero no llega, siento como mis brazos son liberados y caigo al suelo abro los ojos rápidamente para mirar la espalda de mi señor, al parecer llego y mando a kanon a volar, el susodicho esta inconsciente a unos metros y saga esta frente a Kyeran ambos se sostienen de las muñecas y se empujan tratando de desequilibrarse

-regresa a casa gatito, yo me encargo.- me dice sin voltear a verme

-mi señor….- intento decir algo mientras me levanto

-¡que te vayas! ¡Corre y no te detengas! ¡Vete ya!- lo observo una ultima vez antes de girarme y empezar a correr, con mi mano izquierda detengo mi hombro herido "el… ¿el vino a salvarme?"

Corro con el único pensamiento de salir de ese parque, es verdad, mi señor pudo no ser el único que me escucho gritar, reviso mi brazo, la sangre sigue manando y goteando al suelo… por ir viendo mi herida no me fijo de una persona que corre hacia acá y choco con ella… es un hombre rubio, con una cabellera muy larga, y que me ve con sorpresa…

-¿shun?- le escucho nombrarme… parece que todos me conocen, pero ahí algo en ese hombre ¡es un vampiro! Aprovechando que parece algo sorprendido me escabullo retomando mi carrera hasta la mansión de Kyeran

En cuanto entro un sirviente se acerca a mi, preocupado por la sangre, le digo que no es nada, todo lo que quiero es llegar a mi habitación, subo las escaleras con el sirviente tras de mi y en cuanto abro la puerta me sorprendo… ahí bajo la ventana, apoyado en la pared se encuentra el piano que había visto en la sala de música… esta limpio y parece que lo han afinado…

-el señor Kyeran nos pidió que lo limpiáramos en la tarde después que lo encontró aquí, y que lo subiéramos a su habitación en cuanto salieran, debería intentar descansar.- me recomienda

-pero Kyeran.- el sirviente me sonríe mientras termina de limpiar mi herida

-el señor sabe cuidarse solo, no se preocupe.- me dice mientras sale de la habitación

-no estoy preocupado.- le digo pero ya no me escucha la puerta ya esta cerrada… "no puedo estar preocupado por el" me levanto de la cama acercándome al piano, tocando algunas notas y sin poderlo evitar me siento en el banquillo y empiezo a interpretar aquella canción, mi sonata… permitiendo a la música llevarse mis pesares y mi dolor de los últimos días… sin embargo mi hombro me molesta mucho por lo que dejo la pieza inconclusa y regreso a la cama tendiéndome para descansar… sin dormir quiero saber cuando Kyeran llegue… tal vez si me preocupe después de todo esta peleando por mi…

(Aquí termina el punto de vista de shun y empieza el de shaka)

No lograba encontrar alguna pista sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi ángel, así que me dirijo camino a casa de Kyeran para hablar con el… cuando de entre los arboles un ruido llama mi atención me giro tratando de saber lo que es, tal ves sea un cazador sin embargo es una figura pequeña la que aparece una que yo conozco y corre hasta chocar con migo al parecer no me vio pero ese rostro….

-¿shun?- no puede ser, mi niño, tantos días buscando algún rastro y ahora esta ahí frente a mi… debe ser un sueño… pero los vampiros no soñamos al escucharme decir su nombre levanta el rostro y es cuando nos miramos a los ojos y me doy cuenta de algo… "un vampiro" mi niño es un vampiro… y esta herido el olor de su sangre llena mis sentidos…

"mi niño fue tomado por alguien que no era yo" me encontraba demasiado sorprendido por aquella revelación y cuando vuelvo en mi el ya no esta debió seguir su carrera…

-te encontrare shun, y te recuperare matare a quien se haya atrevido a alejarte de mi.- con aquel pensamiento en mi cabeza retomo mi camino a paso veloz hacia la casa de Kyeran, el conoce a todos los vampiros de la ciudad… tal vez me ayude a buscarlo pero a unos instantes que toque el timbre algo me detiene… una tonada se comienza a escuchar proveniente de aquella casa

"esa música"

-no es posible.- pero no había error, solo había persona que conocía aquella partitura, y que la interpretaba con tal sentimiento… su niño, nadie tocaba esa canción mas que su niño pues era de su autoría por lo que sabia

No puedo evitar apretar mis manos con furia, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?... ahora todo encaja… desaparece justo la noche que me voy, la misteriosa actitud de mi amigo… su terquedad a que olvide el asunto...

-fue Kyeran!- por primera vez en toda mi existencia siento deseos de matarlo, solo ahí una palabra en mi mente.- ¡¡venganza!!

Me mantengo oculto escuchando aquella canción, no entiendo por que lo hizo… ¿Por qué me lo arrebato? La música termina, no ha sido la canción completa me imagino que con el brazo herido no puede tocar esa es otra cuestión ¿Quién lo hirió? Debió ser un cazador… ¿tal vez ikki? No, el no lo haría

Dado que por le momento no podía hacer nada y confrontar a Kyeran era poner en peligro a su niño, se retiro a su mansión, pero si Kyeran pensaba que le renunciaría a shun estaba muy equivocado… eso no se quedaría así… te lo prometo lo hare pagar de la manera mas dolorosa posible y créeme tengo toda una eternidad para cumplir mi promesa


	9. sucesos

Kanon recupero la conciencia, no había visto venir aquel golpe, levanto el rostro encontrándose con saga enfrentando a un pelirrojo, y no había ni rastro del niño "maldición" habían tenido una oportunidad perfecta y por culpa de ese tipo la habían perdido se incorporo con el dolor de su espalda, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, preparándose para ayudar a su hermano pero algo paso antes que pudiera siquiera moverse

El cabello de saga se oscureció recuperando su color normal, y sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo escarlata, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza sobrehumana, por lo que fue lanzado con facilidad contra kanon, ambos miraron al pelirrojo caminar hacia ellos con toda la intención e eliminarlos pero un sonido lo previno y usando su velocidad desapareció de ahí

Los causantes de aquel sonido no eran otros si no Ikki, hyoga y Seiya quienes se acercaron a ellos

-¿kanon?, ¿Saga?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Seiya fue quien se acerco a verlos mientras hyoga miraba alrededor

-no ahí duda ikki es la misma aura de quien ataco tu casa.- el rubio miraba aquel aparato en su mano

-¡demonios!, debimos llegar antes, kanon como era el vampiro que los ataco

-pelirrojo, y si estamos bien gracias por preguntar.- el peli azul se enderezo ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.- ¿y que es eso de que atacaron tu casa?

-un vampiro se metió en la casa y ahora mi adre esta muerto, así que lo busco para matarlo.- claro que no le diría lo de su hermano, la supervivencia de shun dependía que los demás cazadores no se enteraran

-lo lamento ikki, mi mas sincero pésame debiste informarnos para venir al sepelio.- claro kanon tampoco le diría que lo sabían, el futuro de su investigación dependía de ello

-eso no importa, y ¿algo mas que sepan sobre su atacante?

-es muy veloz y fuerte, yo diría que ya tiene sus siglos encima, no será fácil, pelirrojo y tiene los ojos dorados, pero olvide preguntarle su nombre.- les respondió sarcástico saga.- ¿quieres tener una cita con el?

-cálmate géminis, no somos enemigos, y ¿estarán bien o quieren que los llevemos a mi casa?

-estaremos bien, no necesitamos niñeras.- kanon fue quien contesto esta vez.- mejor no los distraemos de su búsqueda

El grupo se separo ikki Seiya y hyoga avanzaron por el parque mientras los gemelos los vieron

-¿Cómo te sientes saga?- kanon se acerco a su hermano mayor

-no muy bien, me esta ganando, necesitamos encontrar a ese chiquillo antes que ellos

-pero ya no será esta noche, ya debe estar escondido muy lejos de aquí, ellos tampoco lo harán hoy así que regresemos necesito darte otra dosis del suero

-odio depender de estas inyecciones kanon, ares es lo que necesitamos para eliminarlos a todos, deberíamos dejarlo libre

-escúchate saga, ese no eres tu, si no ares no dejes que te venza, no nos separara ¿entiendes? Encontraremos la manera de controlarlo

Ambos subieron a un auto y partieron rumbo a un departamento que alquilaban cerca de ahí, para curar sus heridas y prepararse para otra noche

Mansión shinden

Se mantenía recostado en su cama con el rostro hacia la puerta, pero sus sentidos se enfocaban en la planta inferior, quería saber cuando Kyeran regresara

-"no llega".- se enderezo quedando sentado en la cama.- y ¿por que me preocupo? Seria mejor que no volviera, que lo mataran así yo…

Eso lo puso a pensar, ¿Qué seria de el si algo le pasaba a Kyeran? A su casa no podía regresar, menos ahora que al parecer había mas personas tras el, no podía arriesgar a su hermano, se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo

-¿por que me salvo?, no tiene sentido… si para el soy solo un juguete, una mascota…- el sonido de la puerta lo saca de su soliloquio inmediatamente reconoce la voz de quien entra a la mansión es Kyeran.- debe estar molesto con migo…

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abre cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como aquel hombre se acerca a su cama y estira una mano hacia el

-fea herida la que tienes ahí gatito.- sin embargo la voz es tranquila mientras toca aquel corte con su dedo abre los ojos y lo mira

-"esta sonriendo".- hasta ese momento que lo ve, fuera de aquel hombre sarcástico y lascivo nota que es demasiado apuesto, sus ojos dorados y aquel cabello color de la sangre junto a ese aire aristocrático y presencia avasalladora, con un gesto le pide espacio en la cama y shun obedece ahora Kyeran esta sentado en el borde mientras revisa el corte

-esto es culpa mía gatito, a veces olvido que no sabes nada, que tu padre no te lo informo.- le miro serio creyó que le reñiría pero no lo hace, pero un momento… ¿su padre? eso mismo le dijo kanon… debe de sacar esa duda de su mente

-veras ángel, en este mundo no solo ahí humanos, si no también vampiros, licántropos y cazadores… y un puñado de seres mas pero que por ahora no nos importan, hoy te topaste con un par de cazadores, y no cualquier par, son los así llamados los gemelos de la muerte, los hermanos gemini, a diferencia de otros cazadores no te mataran, trataran de atraparte con vida, pero es peor te usaran para experimentar sus nuevas armas y químicos… la daga con que te hirieron es de plata, pro de una hoja tan delgada que se ha roto al contacto con tu piel y es esa esquirla la que evita que sanes

-"eso explica por que aun arde".- hunde la cabeza en su almohada y es cuando decide preguntar.- kanon también menciono a mi padre… ¿por que?

-bueno gatito lo que pasa, es que tu padre era un cazador, cuando era joven entonces los que lo conocen, dan por echo que deberías saber sobre… pues nosotros

-mi, mi papa ¿era un cazador?- cuando pregunto eso sintió una leve presión en su hombro y luego un alivio

-si gatito, y tu hermano también, nunca te preguntaste por que tu hermano viaja tanto.- le comento mientras sacaba aquel trocito de plata

-pues si, pero el me decía que tenia que ir por trabajo.- shun suspiro de alivio

-bueno en cierta forma es verdad, jaja, jaja.- rio a su ocurrencia mientras venda la herida del niño.- listo mañana estarás como nuevo.- le pide un poco mas de espacio y shun se recorre quedando ambos en la cama boca arriba.- yo conocí a tu padre hace catorce años

-¿hace catorce?- eso llama mi atención por lo que me giro quedando con mi rostro sobre mis brazos cruzados en su pecho

-fue una noche por demás rara, tenia unas horas persiguiéndome, y yo no lo había notado cuando llegamos a la carretera unas decenas de sembons de plata me llovieron encima, dejándome inmovilizado y con una hemorragia considerable lo que me impedía huir la lluvia caía mojando el asfalto pero no era lo que impedía mi vista, lo que entraba a mis ojos eran gotas de sangre frente a mi Kyosuke saco su pistola de balas de plata apuntando a mi frente para matarme y luego cortar mi cabeza, pero antes que jale el gatillo algo pasa un automóvil bajaba por la carretera a mucha velocidad y al vernos vira de golpe yendo a estrellarse contra un árbol a un costado de nosotros, un accidente que no hubiera llamado mi atención si no fuera por que Kyosuke suelta su arma y corre hacia aquel auto, al parecer en ese coche viajaba tu madre que iba al hospital pues había entrado en labor de parto de ti precisamente

-¿a mi madre? ¿Como era ella?- shun nunca había visto una imagen de su madre, por alguna razón no había cuadros ni fotos de ella en casa

-gatito me preguntas cosas que no están en mi conocimiento, pero si mal no recuerdo era muy parecida a ti, pero tenia los ojos azules

-¿como los de ikki?- shun se acerco más a kyeran

-si como los de tu hermano pero ella era rubia.- ¿y se supone que no se acordaba?- desde mi lugar en el suelo lo mire abrir la puerta del conductor quien al parecer murió en el impacto, en el asciento de al lado estaba esmeralda quien sostenía a ikki quien al parecer se golpeo contra el parabrisas y sangraba profusamente de la cara tu madre no estaba en mejores condiciones los vidrios de la ventana se le habían incrustado en brazos y rostro y al parecer ya era hora de que nacieras

-¿por eso ikki tiene esa cicatriz en el arco de la nariz?- shun pregunto.- me dijo que fue por que andaba jugando cuando niño

-¿quieres que te cuente o no? Deja ya de interrumpir.- le riño con humor, al verse en aquella situación el dando explicaciones nunca lo hubiera creído

-lo siento.- el niño se acomodo de nuevo.- continua

-esa noche tu padre y yo hicimos un trato, el perdono mi vida y yo salvaría la de uno de ellos, así que decidimos darle mi sangre a tu hermano, pero para que no se transformara no bebí la suya, ni siquiera estábamos seguros que funcionaria, pero lo hizo… mi sangre regenero sus heridas pero conservo aquella cicatriz que probaba que era humano aun, aun que también le dio algunos puntos extra

-por eso es que no se enferma.- shun susurro recordando como renegaba ser quien siempre estaba en cama, por fiebre toz paperas sarampión… y su hermano tan campante.- y es tan fuerte y veloz

-así es, de alguna manera su cuerpo no solo no rechazo mi sangre, sino que la mezclo con la suya propia y obtuvo esas habilidades, pero sin ser verdaderamente un vampiro aun que creo gatito, que ni tu hermano conoce esta historia, y de esa manera yo también sobreviví tu padre me dejo ir "solo por esa noche"

-no me estas diciendo todo, ¿Qué paso con mi mama?- shun se enderezo para mirar aquellos ojos dorados

-si quieres saberlo, te lo diré… pero no te gustara.- Kyeran comenzó a acariciar la espalda de shun con una mano.- el trato era una vida por otra, y el primer pensamiento de tu padre fue salvar a tu madre, había mas posibilidades que ikki llegara al hospital y sobreviviera, pero ella se negó pidió que salvara a ikki y ella prometió vivir hasta que tu nacieras, y así fue tu hermano se curo y tu naciste solo unos momentos después en ese coche unos segundos antes que ella falleciera

-por eso papa quito los cuadros de mama, creyó que lo abandonaba por su decisión, pero ella prefirió que salvaran a su hijo

-así son los humanos gatito, la muerte los aterra pro en realidad había dos motivos que llevaron a tu madre a tomar aquella decisión, tanto su amor por ikki como el temor de no saber lo que mi sangre te haría a ti, así que ella murió por ambos, si lo piensas fríamente salvo dos vidas en lugar de una

-¿Por qué me ayudo?- pregunto de repente con cierta confianza.- no lo entiendo, pudo haberle pasado algo

-tu eres mío gatito, y nadie toca nada mío sin pagar las consecuencias y menos si ese algo eres tu, nadie te alejara de mi, no al menor mientras yo viva y si debo pelear para conservarte lo hare

Aquella seguridad hizo que el peli verde se sonrojara así que escondió el rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Kyeran

-gracias, por salvarme.- el susurro llego a su oído

Ikki, hyoga y Seiya regresaron a la mansión del primero

-rayos perdimos la pista y todo por culpa de ese par de copias baratas, ellos ahuyentaron al vampiro.- el mas joven se dejo caer en un sofá resoplando con fastidio

-¿que pasa Seiya? ¿Estas aburrido? Hyoga le pregunto divertido

-algo- fue la escueta respuesta

-¿no es como lo creías poni? No es solo ir a patear traseros colmilludos, se debe de hacer una investigación, seguirlos, ver cual es el mejor momento para atacar

-eso lo se, pero igual me desespero, deberíamos seguir buscando

-durante el día no es mucho lo que se puede hacer, mejor trata de dormir un rato

-si eso hare.- Seiya se levanto y camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe.- a no ni lo crean ya se que se quieren deshacer de mi pero no lo conseguirán no me pienso separar ni un minuto de ustedes aun que no pueda ni ir al baño para hacerlo

Los dos más grandes se rieron

-ni modo ikki, creo que no funciono, tendremos que cargar con el a todos lados

-mientras no me siga al baño que haga lo que quiera mientras no estorbe, deberíamos de almorzar algo, en cuanto descansemos saldremos de nuevo

-creí que dijiste que de día no se podía hacer nada.- Seiya se molesto

-perseguir vampiros no, pero es un buen momento para ir con Aioros y darle el pésame

-solo no vayas a ser duro con el, sabes que no es fácil

-no te apures hyoga, en estos momentos tal vez el sea el único que pueda entenderme ahora

-pues que bueno ikki por que la verdad yo no te entiendo nadita.- Seiya se acerco

-Veras Seiya.- hyoga le comenzó a contar.- sabrás acerca de un cazador, el así llamado "el arquero"

-¿el traidor?- ikki le dio un coscorrón.- auch…

-tarado, que el fue quien se encargo de que te aceptaran en la fundación, es su lugar el que ocuparas

-lo siento pero así le decían snif…- el moreno se sobaba la cabeza

-si bueno el tiene de traidor lo que tu de licántropo, solo que cuando se caso y dejo la orden se olvido de los cazadores.- el rubio continuo

-Eso no es del todo cierto hyoga, pero cuando lo conozcan lo comprenderán, su matrimonio fue la escusa que dieron en realidad, el dejo los cazadores por que su cabeza estaba en juego, la misma corporación fue quien lo traiciono… ¿han escuchado del caso atenea?

-caso muy famoso, en el que se vio involucrada la misma saori.- hyoga se estiraba en un sofá mientras bostezaba

-¿saori? La nieta de Mitsumasa ¿esa saori?- Seiya abrió mucho los ojos

-exactamente Seiya, esa saori, iré a tomar una ducha y en la tarde iremos con Aioros, y veras que su supuesta traición no fue nada mas que una trampa donde usaron su nombre para lavarse las manos… y de ahí seguiremos nuestra búsqueda

El rubio llego hasta un departamento cercano, debía pensar en como enfrentar a quien el consideraba un hermano, si Kyeran transformo a shun fue por algo, no quería creer que fue solo para separarlos aun que eso parecía, camino hasta la ventana donde el cielo comenzaba a tomar aquellos colores claros y cerro la persiana, ahora debería pensar en su próximo movimiento, si Kyeran se enteraba que sabia que tenia a shun, podría hacerle algo al joven y además necesitaba pensar en como acercarse a el, el niño no lo conocía para el seria solo otro vampiro y en este momento debía de tenerles temor y tal vez odio

-¿que piensas hacer entonces?- aqaeulla voz llamo su atención

-lo principal es que Kyeran no se entere, así podre mantenerlo cerca, y la servidumbre no desconfiara de mi, y podre saber cuando será el momento ideal para sacar a mi niño de ahí

-si planeas enfrentar a tu "amigo" ten en cuenta que esta prohibido matarnos entre nosotros, no querrás enfadar al jefe

-no hables del clan como si fuera una mafia, me alteras.- pero tenia razón, el no podía matar a Kyeran

-y mientras el este vivo, no podrás estar con tu pianista, no importa cuanto lo ames, fue la sangre de Kyeran quien lo reclamo

-deberá de morir entonces.- "y ya se quien lo hará, en la noche iré a tu casa shun, ahí esta mi respuesta" no pudo evitar sonreír, pronto vería la sangre de Kyeran manchar el suelo y de esa manera recuperaría lo que es suyo

-a veces me asustas, Kyeran a liberado la furia milenaria al fin todo lo que has estado guardando saldrá y lo siento por el pues el la recibirá, puedes quedarte aquí, shaka pero no olvides que es un riesgo a mi pareja no le hará gracia

-no te preocupes afrodita, y gracias.- el rubio se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa

-no ahí de que tu fuiste el único que me apoyo cuando decidí unirme con death aun que era cazador, así que te lo debo

-y hablando del histérico de tu esposo, ¿donde esta?

-esta en una misión en Francia, camus lo mantiene ocupado últimamente, algo planean por eso es que cambiamos de condominio teme que sus "amigos" sepan que tiene un vampiro viviendo con el

-tu esposo es un sádico sin remedio afro pero te ama, eso es todo lo que debe importar

-si bueno, esta noche iré con mi Kyeran querido a entregarle el traje para tu niño, ¿quieres que le pase algún recado?

-creo que si.- Shaka sonrió se le estaba ocurriendo una idea para distraer a Kyeran… ahora era su turno de quitarle su tranquilidad


	10. descubrimientos

Kyeran no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición con su gatito sobre su pecho quien se había quedado dormido mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y sin embargo no le importaba, tampoco estaba seguro de por que le contó todo aquello solo una cosa era segura, no planeaba perderlo estaba totalmente encantado con el se pregunto si su sire se sintió así con el mismo alguna vez, pero no lo creía si bien su sire no fue una persona muy dada a las muestras de afecto tampoco había sido un bastardo como el lo fue con su gatito

Por que hasta esa noche en que escucho el grito de su gatito, y sintió el cosmos de aquellos cazadores, dejo de verlo como un castigo para shaka  
Por que hasta el momento que llego y vio a su ángel sujeto contra aquel árbol en manos de esos sádicos, se dio cuento de lo que shaka había querido decir… estaba solo

El y shaka eran hermanos, pero no era lo mismo, y sus sirvientes eran solo eso nunca entenderían el modo de pensar de alguien como el, sin las limitaciones del tiempo y el temor al mañana

Por que no tenia a nadie con el, por que nadie lo echaría de menos si faltaba, pero ahora tenia a su gatito alguien que si bien no envejecería a su lado, si caminaría aquella eternidad con el

-pero tu me odias gatito, y me lo merezco, sin embargo tengo una eternidad para corregirlo, pronto tu humanidad no será mas que un sueño lejano y el tiempo sanara esto-, todo cambiara no dejare que nos separen te lo prometo

*claro que Kyeran estaba por descubrir que aun con la eternidad por delante existen promesas que simplemente no se pueden cumplir, pero dejémoslos dormir bajo el cobijo de aquellos sentimientos recién descubiertos y veamos lo que los mortales hacen durante el reinado del sol*

Llegaron a la reja de aquella casa, tocando un par de veces y esperando por un momento Seiya creyó que estaba sola, sin embargo unos momentos después un hombre calvo se acerco a ellos, dejándolos pasar

-oye calvo ¿esta Aioros?- hyoga pregunto sin siquiera voltear a ver a aquel hombre, quien asintió con la cabeza y los llevo hasta una sala donde un hombre castaño con la mirada baja, fumaba largamente y exhalaba con pesadez

-creí que ya no fumabas.- ikki se sentó en el sillón largo frente a Aioros.- lamento lo de tu hermano  
Hyoga y Seiya se sentaron al lado de ikki, sin decir nada por que según lo que ellos sabían ese hombre estaba muerto

-Son de aioria.- dijo levantando la cajetilla.- prometió que serian los últimos que comprara después de esta caja el dejaría de fumar

-así es la vida, nunca nos deja cumplir nuestras promesas.- ikki se inclino hacia delante apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos

-eso es cierto.- Aioros acaricio aquel muñón donde debió estar su mano izquierda y al que Seiya no había podido quitarle la vista de encima.- aun que así lo sigamos intentando y dime fénix ¿Qué quieres?  
-venia a ver como estabas, hace tiempo que no te visito, mas específicamente desde que Shura "te mato"

-si, es verdad, escuche que tu hermano desapareció, supongo que eso no tendrá nada que ver con tu visita ¿verdad?- Aioros sonrió con autosuficiencia

-como siempre tu mente funciona a la perfección y tus contactos también, si, mi hermano desapareció un vampiro se lo llevo

-sabes lo que eso significa, tu hermano ya esta muerto o lo mato el vampiro o lo mataran los cazadores

-justo de eso vengo a platicar contigo, se lo llevo el mismo vampiro que se cargo a tu león consentido, nuestras familias cayeron por la misma mano

-¿Qué es lo que me ofreces?- el castaño apago su cigarrillo en la mesa de madera

-venganza.- fue la simple respuesta.- te entrego al vampiro que mato a tu hermano si tu me ayudas a salvar al mío

-fénix, fénix… ¿y que harás cuando lo tengas? Encerrarlo en una habitación y mantenerlo con bolsas de transfusión.- la pregunta fue sarcástica e ikki respondió con el mismo tono

-no, ya se que eso no funciona.- ikki miro al arquero fijamente

-no me tientes fénix, o buscare a tu hermano y lo matare yo mismo.- como Aioros levanto la vista con ira en las pupilas ikki se enderezo sabia que si lo decía lo aria

-lo que haga con mi hermano una vez que este conmigo es mi problema arquero, eso no debe de interesarte

-de acuerdo, entrégame al idiota y te daré lo que necesitas, pero dime ¿puedo confiar en ellos?- mirando a hyoga y Seiya que no se habían movido para nada

-claro son "familia".- dijo luego de pensarlo un poco

-familia… antes eso significaba algo, ahora la corporación solo trabaja por dinero.- Aioros se recostó en el sillón

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cuando despertó ya estaba solo, Kyeran debió de regresar a su habitación, sin embargo la cortina abierta le demostraban que ya era avanzada la noche, pero claro estuvieron hablando hasta medio día… se acomodo preparándose para otra noche encerrado en aquella alcoba cuando descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta, eso lo sorprendió se levanto colocándose los zapatos y camino hacia la sala, tal vez Kyeran estuviera ahí

No había dado más de un paso dentro de la estancia cuando escucho una voz conocida, Kyeran hablaba con afrodita, se detuvo quedando tras la pared cerca de la entrada

-así es amigo mío, pienso salir de viaje el próximo fin de semana, debo presentar a shun con nuestro líder

-¿no crees que sea muy arriesgado? Solo tiene catorce años, es un niño esta prohibido y lo sabes

-por eso quiero ir se que si no lo hago, y se entera por su cuenta mandara que lo aniquilen

-tal vez lo mejor sea esperar Kyeran querido, escuche que su hermano sigue buscándolo, y tiene rastreadores en los aeropuertos y terminales, no creo que logres sacarlo de aquí, solo a ti se te ocurre la maravillosa idea de robarte al hermano del fénix

"mi hermano me busca".- shun se sostuvo el pecho

-y si lo busca es para matarlo Kyeran, no olvides la fama de ikki, el que su hermano sea un vampiro es terrible para los cazadores, ellos lo quieren matar ikki solo se asegurara que no sufra

"mi hermano quiere matarme"

-crees que no lo se afrodita? Por eso no quiero que salga de aquí, sin embargo debe aprender a usar sus habilidades lo antes posible, necesita probarle a nuestro lord que es capaz de cuidarse solo

"¿el me encerró para que no me lastimaran?, bueno kanon me buscaba expresamente a mi así que debe ser verdad, soy un monstruo mi nissan me aborrece"

- ¿seguro?, por que yo creí que lo escondías de shaka.- el tono de afrodita fue mordaz

- ! ¿Como lo supiste?

- por favor Kyeran es obvio, ¿tu pidiéndome excesivo silencio sobre el chico, y no se lo habías presumido a tu hermano del alma? Luego me entero que shaka busca a su media naranja que desapareció misteriosamente y que era hermano del cazador de esta ciudad… no fue difícil sumar 2 + 2

-maldición… ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

"shaka?... ¿Quién es shaka? ¿Como que me le desaparecí?- shun decidió regresar a su habitación y se recostó en su cama

"los cazadores me buscan, los vampiros me persiguen, y mi hermano y mi casa ya no forman parte de mi vida".- nissan tengo miedo…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cuando salieron de casa de Aioros la noche comenzaba a caer así que habían decidido ir a comer algo rápido para continuar con su investigación, Seiya sin embargo estaba inusualmente callado para su carácter

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad cuando el poni miro a un tipo salir de los departamentos de enfrente, tenía una apariencia muy delicada y una caja azul bajo el brazo

-"¿Qué te pasa Seiya?" tu no eres de este tipo de gustos, entonces ¿por que te le quedas viendo como idiota?".- y entonces lo supo, era por que se le hacia conocido el lo había visto antes pero donde….- shiryu…- si el día que shiryu reordenaba el archivo, ahí estaba la foto de ese hombre "afrodita" pero según el registro estaba muerto, mascara lo había despachado… y el sádico no mentiría ¿verdad?

Decidió seguirlo, tal vez le llevara a alguna pista, ¿debería decírselo a ikki? No, si no era nada no quería que ikki le culpara de hacerle perder el tiempo

-ikki yo regresare a la mansión creo que la cena no me ha caído bien.- y sin dar tiempo a nada echo a correr perdiéndose entre la gente

-y ahora a este ¿Qué le paso?- hyoga pregunto

-debe haberlo alterado lo que Aioros le conto (que saldrá en otro capitulo).- ikki no le dio importancia.- anda continuemos

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shaka observaba la mansión, lo que tenia que hacer no era fácil, lo mas seguro era que lo atacaran aun antes que pudiera acercarse a ikki pero era lo que tenia que hacer, a el de nada le servía saber que Kyeran tenia a shun si no podía recuperarlo, sin embargo el moreno no estaba supuso que aun buscaba a su hermano y definitivamente no podía estarlo esperando así que aun que lo odiara pues sentía que era una acción que le quitaba elegancia rastrearía la presencia de ikki, ese asunto no podía pasar de esa noche, no debían perder mas tiempo, no seria algo difícil aun tenia su aura gravada por su encuentro hace unos días

"¿donde te metiste fénix? Tu hermano te necesita"  
Aun que si lo pensaba era por el que lo hacia, si hubiera resistido la tentación de ir esa noche a verle, o hubiera aceptado la invitación de Kyeran ikki no lo hubiera visto en el jardín y hubiera estado en casa para defender a shun de Kyeran el si lo hubiera conseguido, y shun estaría a salvo cuando el regresara… y ya con el en Tokio Kyeran no hubiera podido lastimar a su ángel el se hubiera dado cuenta

"todo por no soportar no verte en dos meses"  
La presencia del cazador se perdía en el parque cercano, pero sabia que no lograrían encontrar a Kyeran, siempre fue muy bueno en borrar su rastro

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Seiya había seguido a afrodita, aun que según el registro ese vampiro ya estaba eliminado, death lo había matado hace casi un año… pero bueno, los vampiros eran famosos por caminar muertos ¿no? Y ahora estaba fuera de esa mansión, casi no había luces prendidas y los árboles que la rodeaban le daban un aspecto algo tétrico, tal vez si debió llamar a ikki, y

"no Seiya, cálmate debes hacerlo… le demostraras que estas listo"

Subió a un árbol para conseguir una vista al interior de la mansión cuando vio la luz de una recamara prenderse trato de acercarse para ver dentro pero en cuanto alcanzo la ventana un rostro apareció frente a el un rostro pálido de ojos verdes

"shun" gateo por aquella rama hasta lograr tocar la ventana, haciéndole señas al joven para que la abriera sin embargo el niño retrocedió un paso con temor sin saber como considerarle, por sus ropas parecidas a las de los gemelos era obvio que era un cazador

-shun tu hermano te esta buscando, debo llevarte con el.- si Seiya le hubiera puesto el mismo entusiasmo a las clases como a los entrenamientos tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que el joven frente a el ya no era humano "lo encontré, lo logre ahora si deberán nombrarme cazador".- vamos shun vayámonos

El peli verde negó con la cabeza poniendo un dedo en sus labios en la señal universal de "silencio" sin embargo el poni como era conocido por sus compañeros no obedeció y trato de abrir aquella ventana sin éxito shun le hacia señas de que se fuera, pero eso no lo detuvo

No le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que no era que no pudiera abrir la ventana, si no que esta no estaba echa para abrirse se saco la chamarra poniéndola contra el cristal al cual comenzó a golpear para romper aquel cristal, el pensó que no había echo ruido pero de nuevo olvido que los vampiros tenían un oído mucho mejor que el de los humanos

Shun fue capaz de percibir aquel estallido de vidrio claramente así que nervioso volteo a la puerta pero no escucho pasos, los vidrios de su ventana fueron retirados y Seiya se asomo dentro del cuarto

-anda, es hora de irnos.- le tendió la mano

Shun retrocedió un paso mas, mirando al moreno que intentaba colarse en su habitación, Seiya logro colarse para poder ver al peli verde, y ahora si se dio cuenta

-¡eres un vampiro!- aquel grito hizo respingar a shun pues Seiya saco una pistola apuntando a su rostro.- que ikki me perdone por lo que tengo que hacer…


	11. Chapter 11

Shun cerro los ojos en espera de aquel impacto, pero nada ocurrió, asi que los volvió a abrir despacio encontrándose con la imagen de Seiya mirando su pistola, antes de dejarla caer en el suelo de la habitación

-ikki nunca me lo perdonaría, anda te llevare con el.- le tendió la mano.- te sacare de aquí algo se nos ocurrirá

El peli verde miro aquella mano unos momentos antes de dar un paso hacia Seiya, sin embargo antes que lo tocara desapareció atra vez de la ventana ocasionando que los vidrios que aun quedaban cayeran al suelo, shun se apresuro a acercarse al marco mirando a Kyeran parado en la rama que Seiya uso para entrar a su alcoba, y sostenía al moreno por el cuello,

-kyeran!!.- shun miraba a Seiya patalear en el aire intentando soltarse

-no te preocupes gatito este cazador ya no nos molestara.- la voz era fría demostrando que estaba molesto su caza ya no era un lugar seguro, bueno de cualquier manera ya no estarán ahí mucho tiempo

Shun miro a Seiya ir perdiendo color y solo de una cosa estaba seguro, el moreno moriría esa noche

Sala unos momentos antes, afrodita hablaba con Kyeran sin percatarse que shun los había escuchado

-¿y que piensas hacer Kyeran? Shaka no te soltara tan fácil, no ha dejado de buscarlo

-eso no me molesta, ya no lo puede recuperar, ahora es mío fui yo quien lo reclame.- se acomodo en el sillón

-lo reclamaste, ¿solo por molestar a shaka? O es que acaso, ¿ahí algo mas?.- afrodita le pregunto sarcástico pero cuando no recibió respuesta se levanto de su lugar.- no puede ser, te has encariñado con el… el insensible Kyeran enamorado de un muchachillo

-maldición afrodita cállate, no es gracioso

-claro que lo es, solo que tu no te das cuenta.- camino hacia la puerta.- oye… y el niño ¿lo sabe?

-¿saber que?.- la voz fue fría

-seguro te estoy preguntando si sabe cuando es tu cumpleaños.- se detuvo cerca de la puerta.- quiero decir si sabe las circunstancias que te llevaron a abrazarlo

-cállate afro no hables tan fuerte.- Kyeran se puso serio

-huy no te enojes, el malo Kyeran no quiere que nos escuche el niño.- se cruzo de brazos

-afro es en serio, guarda silencio escuche algo.- eso basto para que el peli celeste se quedara callado

-tienes razón, sonó como a algo que se rompía, ¿crees que shun este tratando de huir?.- afro abrió la puerta

-no, este ruido viene de afuera.- ambos salieron de la casa cuando el sonido del cristal terminando de romperse los alerto, y Kyeran sintió la llamada de auxilio de shun, su energía estaba muy alterada

-mejor ire a ver que pasa, creo que tengo visitas indeseadas.- la voz fría de Kyeran le dio a entender a afro que era hora de irse

-yo me retro Kyeran, sabes que no puedo andar en la calle

-lo se, se supone que estas muerto.- el peli azul se alejo de ahí, pero no tomo rumbo a su departamento si no a casa de shaka tenia que decirle que Kyeran pensaba huir a Alemania, si lograban llegar allá el rubio nunca podría recuperar a shun

Kyeran se acerco a la ventana de la habitación de su gatito brincando a aquel árbol mirando al moreno que le apuntaba con un arma, era un cazador ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? Se inclino acercándose a la ventana y sujetando a Seiya de improviso lo jalo hacia afuera terminando de destrozar el cristal unos segundos después shun se asomo

-kyeran!!.- la vocesilla sonaba asustada

-no te preocupes gatito, ya no nos molestara.- se reprendió mentalmente si no hubiera estado tan absorto en su platica con afrodita, hubiera sentido a ese tipo desde que entro a sus territorios, no debía permitirse ese tipo de descuidos, no en estos momentos, s en vez de un cazador hubiera sido shaka, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, hasta que no llegara a Alemania con el líder de su clan y presentara a shun como su vástago, no podría estar tranquilo

Continuo apretando el cuello del chico moreno, sintiendo los huesos delgados de aquella garganta comenzar a colapsar pero antes de que sucederá lo soltó, seria una muerte demasiado rápida

Aquel sonido ahogado cuando Seiya cayo al suelo fue lo que hizo que shun saliera de su ensimismamiento y se apresurara a salir de la mansión, debía averiguar lo que ocurría, se negaba a aceptar que ikki buscara matarle… necesitaba hablar con ese joven, saber que ocurría y por que lo conocía

"no debo morir aquí, debo ir con ikki, decirle que shun es un vampiro".-trato de levantarse pero apenas se apoyo en sus manos para incorporarse un peso en su espalda lo regreso al suelo, Kyeran había bajado del árbol cayendo sobre el, fue capaz de sentir sus costillas crujir trato de mover su cuerpo y al levantar su rostro vio a shun correr hacia ellos

-Kyeran.- la voz dulce del peli verde llamo la atención de Seiya el peli verde se acerco hasta ellos abrazando al pelirrojo por la espalda

-gatito.- el pelirrojo bajo su pie de la espalda de Seiya quien miro esa interacción con una mueca en la boca, ese ya no era shun, el niño que el conocía no actuaria así

"ahora es solo un vampiro".- entrecerró los ojos, fue muy iluso al creer que no había cambiado todos los vampiros lo hacían.- "ikki se sentirá tan desilusionado"

Trato de mantener la sangre fría para busca una salida, pero su pistola había quedado en la habitación del peli verde

-déjame hablar con el mi señor, quiero saber por que me conoce, por favor.- beso el cuello de Kyeran buscando la aceptación de su petición

El pelirrojo se giro para abrazar a su niño, que le beso la boca en cuanto se giro a el, aquel contacto lo descontrolo, no había sido consiente de cuan sensibilizada estaba su piel a aquel tacto de seda

-para que quieres saber cosas que te lastimaran, lo mas seguro es que fénix subió tu foto al archivo de los cazadores y ahora todos busquen destruirte

-eso no es verdad.- la voz débil de Seiya se elevo sobre la de Kyeran.- ikki no le conto a nadie, solo lo sabemos hyoga y yo…

Una patada en el abdomen no le permitió seguir hablando pues le saco el aire y un quejido mas, shun miro al joven que se encorvaba jadeando, para tratar de recuperar el aliento, ahora entendía su proceder no esperaban encontrarlo convertido en vampiro, fue la sorpresa de ese echo lo que le hizo sacar su arma y apuntarla en su contra, su hermano de verdad estaba buscándolo…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ikki y hyoga caminaban por el parque, algo frustrados pues Kyeran era demasiado bueno ocultando su rastro

-parece estar enterado que lo buscas ikki, seguro que no sabia que tu casa era de cazadores.- el rubio miro la señal desaparecer de nuevo

-estoy seguro… no pudo haberlo sospechado, no había manera.- el moreno detuvo su andar al ver frente a el una figura rubia, y hyoga se detuvo tras el no había duda era un vampiro y aun que no era al que andaban buscando si era uno al que ikki conocía

-Shahani regresaste a Tokio.- la voz fue molesta.- ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar con tigo

-lo conoces.- hyoga guardo aquél aparato y saco su arma era indudable que era un vampiro

-no vengo a pelear fénix, esta vez estoy de tu lado… se quien tiene a tu hermano.- la voz fue fría, pero ikki pudo percibir una gran molestia disfrazada en aquellas palabras

-por que debería confiar en ti.- la pregunta sorprendió a hyoga pues significaba que pensaba escuchar lo que ese rubia le tenia que decir

-por que no quiero que el lastime mas a shun…

Y ahora si hyoga pensó que el mundo se había vuelto loco, ikki no podía estar considerando unir fuerzas con un vampiro, eso solo pasaba en la ficción… debía ser un engaño, una treta no podía ser nada bueno

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Kyeran, por favor…- el peli verde se acomodo en aquel pecho fuerte haciendo mayor el contacto entre ambos, y Seiya se sintió tan mal… aquel de ninguna manera podía ser shun…  
*************************flash back********************************************  
Un Seiya de unos diez años llego a la mansión kido, so pretexto de que iría al mismo campamento de verano que ikki, que no era otra cosa que una estancia de entrenamiento, y llego justo para presenciar una escena que en algún momento creyó imposible

Ikki reía a mandíbula suelta en aquella mesa de madera en el jardín, mientras veía a hyoga interpretar la escena del balcón de romeo y Julieta a un igualmente divertido peli verde sentado en la barandilla de su balcón quien había comenzado a contestarle…

Claro que hyoga tenia el libro en las manos y aun así le fallaban sus "parlamentos"… o mejor dicho y razón de que ikki estuviera tan divertido era que lo estaba "inventando" desde su lugar el podía verlos pero el chico en la ventana no lo podía ver a el

Se quedo en ese lugar disfrutando de la "función" tratando de aguantar la risa a las patosadas de hyoga y al final lo único parecido a la obra original fue el nombre…

Por que el estaba seguro que en aquella obra literaria, no salía un ogro… mucho menos el hada de los dientes… luego se enteraría de la razón de aquel circo

Shun estaba enfermo y su padre no le permitía dejar la habitación así que hyoga e ikki habían decidido alegrarle el dia… claro al salir shun envuelto en aquella bata para cubrirse del frio hyoga lo primero que había dicho fue "Julieta… oh mi amada Julieta…" y asi empezó todo…  
También esa fue la razón de que shun no lo conociera, pues solo un par de horas después los tres tomaban el coche que los llevaría al aeropuerto a su "supuesto" campamento

**********************************fin flash back******************************

Ese no podía ser aquel mismo niño… que había visto ese dia, definitivamente no… por que shun no se mostraría tan cariñoso con el ser que lo separo del hermano que adoraba y… un ruido llamo su atención el sonido sordo de algo que cayo en el césped junto a el… movió su mirada y descubrió su arma a un costado de su cuerpo, el arma que el había dejado en la habitación de shun…

Y dicho peli verde besaba a Kyeran manteniendo su rostro hacia el lado contrario y por fin comprendió… shun no amaba aquel ser… lo hacia para ayudarlo a escapar… y se sintió mal por todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento

Kyeran se separo de shun… sin dejar de abrazarlo

-el no tiene nada que decirte gatito… y debes regresar a la casa ahora, y no es una petición… es una orden

-pero mi señor… yo quiero saber… ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?... que ha sido de la gente en mi casa…

-ya no es tu hermano ni tu casa, no lo olvides… ahora este es tu hogar.- la voz firme le dio a entender a shun que comenzaba a molestarse y eso no lo podía permitir asi que se giro caminando de regreso… mirando a Seiya con pena… esperando que lograra salvarse pero eso no seria posible… no si era Kyeran quien tenia su destino en sus manos

En cuanto el peli verde desapareció del jardín el pelirrojo pudo volver a concentrarse en el cazador tendido en el suelo, que había aprovechado ese momento para tomar el arma y esconderla en su camisa

-eres un estorbo, ni siquiera se como llegaste a ser cazador, haces demasiado ruido.- la burla de Kyeran le recordó a shun pidiéndole silencio… el peli verde siempre estuvo tratado de ayudarle y el por orgulloso y confiado no se dio cuenta

Sintió aquellas manos tomarlo de los hombros y estrellarlo contra un árbol… su cabeza reboto por aquel impulso y sus costillas rotas se quejaron al impacto… la vista se le desenfoco pero sin embargo esta vez no perdió la conciencia, llevo una mano a su pantalón sujetando el arma que shun le había pasado tenia solo una oportunidad de sobrevivir… pero seria un milagro

El peli verde entro a la casa, con una revolución de sentimientos, no sabia si había echo lo correcto… el quiso ayudar a ese chico moreno, pero no había sido consiente de las consecuencias de sus actos… un cazador experto podría acabar con un vampiro con un solo disparo, si encontraba el momento adecuado… no era su intención que Kyeran saliera lastimado, pero solo un susto no lo haría desistir de matar a aquel chico

Caminaba hacia su habitación para inter ver lo que ocurría desde su ventana pero en cuanto llego a la mitad de la escalera escucho aquel balazo que lo hizo detenerse en seco y voltear hacia la puerta

-Kyeran!!.- sin meditar nada, volvió a bajar la escalera corriendo hacia la puerta.- Kyeran!!  
Corrió de regreso al jardín, Kyeran se sostenía del árbol y sostenía su estomago, por suerte el disparo no había logrado darle a nada importante, pero aquella bala era de plata por lo que llevo sus dedos a la herida y saco la bala el mismo ante el estupor de shun que lo miro aterrado…

-no te preocupes gatito, no es nada… solo dolerá un rato.- el pelirrojo le sonrio al peli verde que se apresuro a apoyarlo en el.- maldición olvide sus estúpidas armas, pero no llegara muy lejas, no en ese estado… la otra mano de Kyeran también estaba empapada de sangre pero esta era del moreno

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- shun pregunto mientras veía a uno de los sirvientes, llegar y ayudarle con el cuerpo de Kyeran  
Ya lo tenia… pero me confie  
Seiya trastablillaba entre aquel bosque tratando de llegar a mansión de ikki, era increíble que estuvieran tan cerca de donde estaba shun… sin embargo aquella fuerte hemorragia que brotaba de su abdomen lo debilitaba a cada paso…

"no me puedo morir, no lo hare sin decirle a ikki"

Cuando Kyeran lo empotro en el árbol, saco la pistola de su camiza apuntando al abdomen del vampiro que lo miro con sorpresa, creyendo que estaba desarmado…

-¿asi que me mataras?- le pregunto con sorna haciendo mas fuerte el agarre en el cuello de Seiya… no creyéndolo capaz de disparar, la mano libre se hundió en el abdomen de Seiya destrozando todo a su paso hasta salir por el costado al sentir aquel dolor Seiya disparo ocacionando que Kyeran le liberara y retrocediera sujetándose la herida, momento que aprovecho para alejarse de ahí en búsqueda de ikki, sabia que moriría… al menos trataría de decirle donde estaba shun

Ikki a pesar de estar dispuesto, a escuchar a shaka… no bajaba la guardia algo no le cuadraba

-estoy diciendo la verdad fénix, se donde esta tu hermano, se quien lo tiene.- el rubio no daba un paso mas para acercarse y su mirada no se desviaba del arma del ruso

-como sabemos que estas diciendo la verdad.- hyoga mantenía su arma apuntando contra la cabeza de shaka

-escuchame, se llama Kyeran… yo mismo lo atacaría, pero sabes que por lazos de sangre no puedo hacerlo, ikki shun es un vampiro el lo convirtió.- no quiso decirle las cosas de aquella manera pero le desesperaba no poder enfrentar a su "hermano" de sangre o el ya tendría a shun a su lado

-un vampiro.- hyoga volteo a ver a ikki pero no vio sorpresa en su rostro asi que de alguna manera aquello ya se lo esperaba

-no están lejos de aquí, es la mansión blanca pasando el parque… debes creerme

-el… dice.. la verdad- una voz de entre los arboles hizo que los tres shaka, ikki y hyoga se giraran para ver salir a Seiya totalmente cubierto de sangre quien se desplomo en ese momento

-seiya!!.- el primero en acercarse fue ikki, puyes hyoga mantenía amenazado a shaka

-tenias razón ikki… no estaba listo para esto…- le dijo entre gárgaras de sangre.- pero el dice la verdad, yo lo vi, shun esta ahí y es vampiro quien lo transformo se llama Kyeran, y sabe quien eres…

-shhh calla tonto, no empeores las cosas te pondrás bien.- le dijo tratando de detener aquella hemorragia con su chaqueta

-je… no te queda preocuparte.- el morenito agarro la mano de ikki.- pero… al menos pude, serte de ayuda, ikki…

Aquella mano se solto cayendo al suelo

-si Seiya, fuiste un buen amigo.- ikki cerro los ojos del pony, aquel que quiso ser como el.- gracias amigo…


	12. Chapter 12

Permanecía acariciando su espalda con sus dedos, la espalda delicada de Shun quien de ves en cuando emitía leves suspiros que se perdían en sus cabellos pues el peli-verde permanecía aferrado a su cuerpo ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello cuando la risa ronca de Kyeran entro a sus oídos ocasionando un temblor en el pecho en que se recargaba se movió un poco levantando la vista

-¿Mi señor?- Kyeran le acallo poniéndole un dedo en los labios

-Kyeran, solo Kyeran gatito.- le dio un beso leve en los labios y Shun sonrojándose volvió a ocultarse en el cuello del vampiro

-Mi señor...- repitió luego de una pausa y Kyeran suspiro sabia que no seria tan fácil

-No digas nada, no hace falta

El peli-verde asintió e hizo un ademán para incorporarse e irse a su cuarto, pero Kyeran lo abrazo más fuerte

-Quédate aquí.- suspiro en su oído y Shun se acomodo de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Kyeran

"Perdóname nissan, pero es hora de dejarlos ir, no puedo seguir así" se acurruco en el cuerpo de Kyeran cerrando los ojos prometiéndose que aquella noche seria la ultima en que pensaría en su familia, era la ultima noche de su existencia como Shun, mañana se aferraría a aceptar su nueva existencia, suspiro tirando la esperanza de ser salvado sin saber que sin embargo aquella noche por fin había la oportunidad que lo hicieran, que ahora su hermano sabia donde estaba...

Ikki caminaba hacia su casa, el cuerpo de Seiya en sus brazos y la sangre manchando sus ropas, el sol los recibió en cuanto cruzaron el portón de la entrada que Hyoga se apresuro a abrir mirando a ikki caminar hacia el mausoleo familiar donde dejo al mas joven

-Tenemos que llamar a la corporación.- Hyoga rompió el silencio, ahí que informar de esto

-No lo haremos.- Ikki dijo serio.- Seiya descansara en el panteón de mi familia... pero aun así no podemos llamarlos ahora pues destruirán nuestros planes

-Entiendo...

Aquellas palabras le demostraron que pensaba terminar todo la siguiente noche de cualquier otra manera hubiera dispuesto del cuerpo de Seiya en el acto, pero solo lo coloco en la mesa fría de velación

-Llama a Aioros, mañana mismo actuaremos, ese vampiro no vera un día mas eso es lo único seguro... solo daremos el tiempo de pensar en una estrategia y atender a nuestro amigo, debemos prepararnos

Ambos entraron a la mansión e Ikki llamo al servicio funerario para que prepararan el cuerpo de Seiya para los ritos funerarios, y el último adiós

Llego a la mansión esa noche muy tarde el alba comenzaba a despuntar, en la lejanía en cuando cruzo la puerta sus sirvientes se apresuraron a atenderle, no podían perder mucho tiempo sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kyeran huyeran del país, y si eso pasaba ya nunca recuperaría a su niño y eso era algo que el no estaba dispuesto a permitir

-Shaka, aquel llamado mas a su mente que a sus oídos llego a el, Afrodita se acercaba por la lejanía y demasiado apresurado por lo que parecía

-Abran la puerta.- les comunico a sus sirvientes quienes obedecieron la orden solo unos segundos aquel peli celeste muchacho entrara apresurado y mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos

-Shaka... Kyeran, el , se va mañana mismo!!.- aquella noticia impacto en el rubio que se apresuro a acercarse a afrodita para sujetarlo de los hombros

-¿Qué?- de acuerdo eso no se lo esperaba, aun que ya debería haberlo visto venir

-El me lo dijo, el chico que entro a la mansión la otra noche era amigo de Ikki, tal vez le haya dicho algo, como donde se ocultan así que huirá esta misma noche en cuanto pueda sacar al niño del país sin que se den cuenta

-Eso no puede ser no tan pronto.- aquello le tiraba todos sus planes a la basura, tenia que viajar rápidamente y advertir a Ikki pero el amanecer ya no le daba tiempo de hacerlo y lo mas seguro era que el moreno no estuviera en la mansión

-No lo encontraran, Kyeran no pasara el día en la mansión sabe que es demasiado riesgo.- Afrodita miro a Shaka.- lo llevo a otro lado, pero no se a donde, no conozco a sus amigos

-No tiene que ser necesariamente un amigo.- Shaka analizo aquello, debía ser alguien que no llamara la atención y que estuviera cerca de su ruta de escape

Mansión Shinden.- el peli verde observaba cerca de la puerta, esperando la llegada de Kyeran a su costado los paquetes que afrodita llevara hace un par de horas, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso algo pasaría, el aire se lo decía, debía tener cuidado y sobre todo no debió alterar a su señor , un sirviente se acerco a el a el para tomar aquellas cajas, y llevarlas a su habitación sus pocas pertenencias fueron empacadas en una mochila ligera pues el viaje debía ser a total discreción y no podían llamar mucho la atención

-Kyeran, ¿Qué tanto haces?.- suspiro por enésima vez esa noche, ni siquiera habían ido a casar como estaba planeado el pelirrojo en cuando despertó comenzó a decir que el tiempo apremiaba y debían apresurarse

-¿Ocurre algo malo gatito?-aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y Shun dirigió su mirada hacia el piso de arriba

-Mi señor, creí que no estaba.- Shun se volteo, el recordaba haberlo visto salir detrás de su amigo peliceleste

-Estaba arreglando todo para nuestra partida, la noche siguiente iremos a Hokaiddo en una avioneta

- ¿Hokaido?... -aquello le alerto no entendía para que a Hokaido

-Si gatito, debe ser así para que no nos descubran, si tomamos el avión aquí ellos nos encontraran, siempre vigilan los vuelos por eso no viajo como Shaka, es la principal razón que los cazadores ahora conozcan su rostro

-Esta bien- "Shaka" por que siempre todo tenia que ver con el de alguna manera, parecía ser la preocupación principal del pelirrojo

-No te preocupes gatito todo mejorara lo prometo- de no ser por que viniendo de el vampiro mayor era imposible juraría que estaba tratando de reconfortarlo- cuando lleguemos a Alemania podremos descansar de ellos

-Alemania.- el peli verde lo miro preocupado, eso estaba demasiado lejos

-No pongas esa cara gatito no es como si no fuéramos a volver jamás, sin embargo ahora es nuestra prioridad, debo presentarte ante mi, sire y nuestro señor

-Tu sire?.- por fin algo llamaba la atención de Shun, Kyeran nunca hablaba de su pasado ni de nada que tuviera que ver con el

-Si gatito, te hablare de el, era un hombre muy sabio y tan bien apuesto ahí que admitirlo, pero muy frío, tanto que nunca se enamoro y si lo hizo no fue correspondido, el como llego a ser un vampiro hasta para mi es un misterio pero aquel hombre de nombre Shion (ta ta ta tan) me abordo me dijo que buscara alguien que hiciera su eternidad mas amena, me ofreció eternidad, poder, muchas cosas y como es obvio yo acepte ¿sabias que para poder transformar a alguien este tiene que estar de acuerdo en serlo? Aceptar lo que le ofrece quien lo va a transformar, en tu caso

-Vivir... -

-Si bueno, eso es una prueba de que escuchamos lo que queremos oír a lo que no nos negaríamos y eso fue justo lo que hice

-Pero supongo que el si cumplió, al menos la inmortalidad

-Fue algo mas complicado que eso Shuni, digamos que con migo el problema fue al revés me gusto demasiado mi nueva vida, como te dije mi primera victima no significo nada para mi, ni la segunda ni la tercera... lo mismo mataba hombres que mujeres chicos y hasta niños no tenia respeto por nada, y Shion había escogido a un artista buscando algo de la sensibilidad humana que había perdido y fue entonces que apareció Shaka...

-¿Shaka?- era su imaginación o ese nombre lo escuchaba demasiado ese tiempo

-Mi señor completamente desilusionado de lo que yo era aquella noche que salió a matar no logro hacerlo, aquel muchacho rubio le dio remordimiento, lo llevo a casa me prohibió tocarlo aun que aquella amenaza estaba de mas, yo no lo hice no a el... un hombre rubio que no sabia que hacia en ese lugar, una persona que a diferencia mía olvido todo su pasado en la transformación, alguien que lucia desvalido pero con orgullo en la mirada era todo lo contrario a mi, no odiaba matar pero no lo hacia con placer se alimentaba de personas que despreciaban la vida, pues nunca se nos permitió tomar sangre animal, Shaka era mas humano que Shion el no temía mostrar lo que sentía el siempre trataba que yo no matara indiscriminadamente éramos hermanos...

"Hermanos".- Shun se acerco a Kyeran el conocía el significado de aquella palabra en cuanto estuvieron uno frente al otro Kyeran abrazo a Shun por la cintura

-¿Po... por que dijiste éramos?- Shun había sentido algo de rencor en esa palabra

-El dejo de existir para mi, cuando me traiciono.- el agarre en la cintura del peli-verde se volvió mas fuerte y Shun abrió los ojos con temor aquel tono de voz le aterraba era el mismo de la noche que le ataco.- el rompió nuestro pacto, nunca nos separaríamos, nunca convertiríamos a nadie y justo entonces cuando pensé en castigarlo... no pude matarte, y no me arrepiento gatito, por fin estoy empezando a entender lo que sentían yo no sabia que estaba solo hasta que llegaste a mi vida

Al decir eso se dejo caer en el sillón quedando sentando con el niño en su regazo

¿Mi señor?- Shun le sintió recorrer su rostro con la palma de su mano

-Se que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, no solo te mate, si no que te robe los mejores años de tu vida... te he convertido en un niño eterno, no solo no crecerás todo en ti se ha detenido.- el peli-verde sollozo a esas palabras pues no lo había pensado.- te e atado a mi, pues tu apariencia tu apariencia no te permitirá estar solo y sin embargo no me arrepiento, de lo único que me arrepiento ahora es de ocasionar que me odies

No lo odio.- Shun negó con la cabeza.- pero si le tengo miedo...- agrego luego de una pausa

-Es normal, he sido un bastardo.- le hizo recostar el rostro en su hombro

-Aceptarlo no cambia lo que paso

-Esa es una gran verdad, pero mejor te sigo contando lo que paso, pasamos unos años viviendo juntos, años en que si hizo demasiado notoria la predilección de Shion por Shaka, lo que resultaba irónico, imagínate al que no había querido transformar fue el que le salió como quería así que cada vez me evitaba mas, preguntándose como alguien de su linaje había salido como yo-Kyeran río- si era igualito a el... y tal vez por eso me odiaba se veía reflejado en mi sin embargo por ley debemos de hacernos cargo de nuestras creaciones

-Gracias por lo que me toca.- aquel comentario le hizo levantar una ceja

-No lo decía por eso gatito, ya te dije que no permitiré que nos separen en cambio Shion buscaba siempre la manera de deshacerse de mi, y así fue que comenzó... la convivencia entre los tres llego a niveles insospechados, dejamos de cazar los mismos días para no pelear entre nosotros o mejor dicho para no vernos y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo inevitable, no podíamos seguir viviendo juntos así que tome la decisión de venir hacia acá, donde las leyendas vampíricas y el misticismo no era tan mal vista en aquel entonces se nos consideraba demonios, y como tales se nos respetaba hacíamos tratos con poderosos shogunes, a cambio de poder nombre y tierras nos encargábamos de sus enemigos que caían victimas de misteriosas condiciones consideradas maldiciones

-¿Se encargaban?.- Shun le miraba escuchando atentamente el relato tratando de imaginar lo que era vivir tanto tiempo

-A si, perdón no te lo había aclarado cuando deje a Shion, Shaka vino con migo... el tampoco quiso quedarse con Shion, y en aquel entonces éramos aun hermanos... vivimos aquí por una centena de años mas o menos, hasta que decidimos cada quien buscar su identidad el partió a la india, yo me quede había conseguido demasiado para dejarlo, duramos unos años separados pero cada vez el transporte evolucionaba y la distancia pronto dejo de ser un problema sin embargo hace poco en uno de sus viajes, Shaka conoció y se enamoro de alguien, aun que el como no lo se, pero empezó a frecuentar a esa persona, y yo no desee quedarme solo de nuevo...

-¿Y ahí entro yo verdad?- Shun se acomodo mejor en el regazo de Kyeran

-Algo así gatito, algo así

Una presencia rompió aquel momento, un sirviente se acerco a ellos recordándoles su nueva situación

Una presencia rompió aquel momento, un sirviente se acerco a ellos recordándoles su nueva situación

-Vamos gatito, esta noche no la pasaremos aquí, iremos a casa de un viejo conocido mío, esta ya no es segura no lo será en cuanto amanezca, y nuestro viaje es pronto dado nuestra naturaleza volaremos de noche

-Si... Shun miro la mansión antes de colocarse su mochila y ver a Kyeran tomar un portafolio viajaba ligero

-Vámonos_ ambos vampiros y un sirviente salieron de la mansión subiendo a aquel automóvil que se perdió en las calles de la ciudad

-A casa de Minos.- fue la orden de Kyeran al chofer


	13. Chapter 13

Culto de sangre 9

La casa de minos no era como la había imaginado, después de todo parecía que el hombre alvino que les abrió la puerta se había quedado atorado en otra época, su ropa clásica de camisa amplia con puños y cuello de volantes con un delicado bordado en filigrana, su pantalón de un negro liso, zapatos delgados y de punta fina presumiblemente italianos su largo cabello suelto y la mirada oculta tras un poblado flequillo, pero al ver a Kyeran solo bufo en reconocimiento antes de alejarse un paso para dejarlos entrara la casa, a aquella construcción antigua y de paredes cuarteadas, la verdad parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo pero por dentro lucia en mejores condiciones parecía un lugar donde dos épocas trataban de convivir, las arañas en el techo y el candelabro central modificados para en lugar de velas trabajar con electricidad, enormes y firmes pasamanos lustrados recientemente, salas imperiales pero de tapizados inmaculados

-¿que te trae aquí violinista? La pregunta recupero la atención de shun y el tono de voz ocasiono que se ocultara tras Kyeran

-necesito que me permitas pasar el día aquí minos, en la noche partiremos

-¿te siguen?- se podía sentir cierto tono anhelante en sus palabras

-si y no, cazadores y vampiros podrían estarme siguiendo, pero no estoy seguro

-y no me sorprendería.- minos miro a shun.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Con aquella pregunta, shun supo que hablaban de el por lo que puso atención

-catorce, o los estaba por cumplir.- Kyeran respondió fastidiado

-este metido en líos.- el peli plateado se relamió los labios

-no necesitas decimarlo, mañana partimos hacia Alemania

-¿que pasara si no lo convences?- laz pregunta casi divertida

-eso lo veré al llegar a esa situación

-pues te deseo suerte.- le comento acercándose a shun y levantando su mentón para observarlo de cerca, el peli verde pudo notar que Kyeran se tensaba a su lado.- ojos verdes, cabello también y piel blanca

-sabes que no es por eso, además el tiene los ojos violeta

-tienes razón en eso, ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-s… shun

-entiendo, te deseo suerte shun, nuestro líder es un ser muy cruel y lo mas seguro es que te mande matar en cuanto te vea

-¿por… por que?- shun miro a ambos su voz tembló

-¿no se lo has dicho?- se giro a ver a Kyeran.- ¿no lo sabe?- aquello casi lo hace reír

-si… saber que

-ahí niño prácticamente estas muerto

-basta ya minos, no lo asustes antes de tiempo.- la intervención de Kyeran si hizo que minos riera

-¿tu preocupado? Jaja pero el merece saber, veras niño, estas prohibido...- minos parecía disfrutar la mirada de angustia del mas joven

-soy un niño… no se puede.- por fin comenzó a entender, ahora recordaba algunas creencias sobre los vampiros busco a Kyeran con la mirada, pero la mirada de minos le confirmaba todo

-ya te lo dije niño, la idea original no era que permanecieras con vida

-entonces les muestro donde dormirán, el amanecer esta cerca pero por el sol no se preocupen

-gracias minos, solo será un día y partiremos

El vampiro ya no respondió simplemente camino hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose frente e una puerta de la planta superior

-esta es una habitación.- el peli verde entro a la alcoba Kyeran entro tras el sujetándole de los hombros en cuanto minos salió dejándoles solos Kyeran abrazo a shun por la espalda

-no le hagas caso gatito, ya te lo dije no dejare que nos separen

-no quiero morir.- se apego mas al pecho de Kyeran.- le tengo miedo a la muerte

-no morirás.- le respondió con tal seguridad que logro que se sintiera mejor

La habitación mostraba una cama grande, rodeada por cuatro postes y un enorme dosel, así mismo en una mesita a los pies de la misma una pequeña licorera de cristal cortado y dos vasos boca abajo

-¿ya sabia que vendríamos?

-no, pero siempre tiene habitaciones listas, y como pudiste darte cuenta no tiene sirvientes, eso lo hace alguien exentico pero a nosotros nos conviene hoy nos a salvado así que no critiquemos gustos

-no tiene sirvientes.- Eso si llamo la atención de shun, si Kyeran que vivía en la mansión tenia muchos por que minos que parecía mas de esos gustos no

-minos odia a la gente, por eso nuestro cochero solo nos dejo y se fue nuestro querido anfitrión solo tiene contacto con otro inmortal

-vaya…- shun dejo su pequeña maleta en la cama el que les dejara en la misma alcoba significaba que dormirían juntos pero antes de poder siquiera comentar algo mas Kyeran camino de regreso a la puerta

-trata de descansar gatito, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer

-pero…

-no te preocupes, estaré con minos atendiendo unos asuntos, pero escúchame bien, minos y yo no pasaremos aquí el día, tenemos cosas que atender no quiero que salgas de esta habitación, dejare la puerta asegurada, y aun así cuando me vaya pon le pestillo por dentro, y no abras a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, hasta que no caiga la noche y es por tu bien

-pero.- shun miro a Kyeran no entendiendo nada

-promételo gatito, no abrirás hasta la noche

-lo prometo, pero por que…

-ahí cosas que no entiendes aun, pero no tengo tiempo para contártelo ahora, cuando regrese te lo explicare todo, así que confórmate con hacer lo que te pido

-esta bien

El peli verde recibió un beso de desesperado de parte del pelirrojo y lo miro alejarse cerrando la puerta tras el, y lo escucho ponerle llave, claro aun así no entendía nada pero cuando escucho que le puso cerrojo a la puerta se acerco cerrando el también por dentro luego camino hacia la cama pensando en el viaje que tenia por delante

Alemania, ¿Qué haría en ese lugar? Donde no conocía a nadie, es mas ni siquiera hablaba alemán y por que pensaba en eso si no era de vacaciones que iba, era por su vida que debía ir

"nissan tengo miedo"

Ikki y hyoga miraron a los del servicio funerario llegar a la casa, y comenzar a preparar el cuerpo de Seiya en la sala contigua a la cripta familiar, al ser miembros de la corporación no hicieron preguntas sobre las heridas en el cuerpo de Seiya el rubio miro el traje doblado en una mesa a un costado de donde el hombre alto cosía la herida en el abdomen de Seiya

Ese era el traje oficial de cazador de ikki, el que le habían dado cuando entro a servicio… el que Seiya aun no había ganado, pero para ikki el que Seiya diera subida por encontrar a Kyeran le valía el nombramiento, así pues Seiya seria enterrado como un cazador completo… y mas que eso reposaría en el panteón de os shinden eso era un honor y mientras el sol terminaba de salir también notaron una figura acercarse por el patio una que se supone no debía estar ahí pues pertenecía a un cazador retirado

-¿mascara?- el peli azul lo miro con sorpresa, y detrás de el venia Aioros quien palideció al ver el cuerpo de Seiya pues la ultima vez que lo vio estaba mas… vivo

Ikki camino hacia el hombre moreno que lucia el cabello en puntas, como simulando las patas de un cangrejo que no pareció inmutarse al echo que estuvieran preparándose para un entierro, sin embargo hyoga fue incapaz de guardar silencio

-¿Qué haces aquí?, tu estas…

-¿retirado? Vamos pato, tu debes saber que en este trabajo uno nunca se retira puede dejar el campo pero no por eso dejar de cuidarse la espalda, y estoy seguro que aun que tu no eres cazador sino investigador duermes con una pistola de balas de plata bajo la almohada

-aun así, que te trae por aquí, debe ser algo importante…

-como siempre al grano ¿he fénix?, vengo a darte un mensaje, el vampiro se va, y se lleva a tu hermano con el

Eso basto para que las cuatro figuras dejaran la cripta y a los del servicio para entrar a la mansión hyoga miraba como ikki murmuraba cosas mordiendo palabras, estaba por demás alterado eso era obvio debían preparar un ataque…

-será mejor que traten de dormir algo, en cuando el sol este en lo alto iremos a la mansión blanca

-pero ikki deberíamos ir ahora mismo- hyoga se dejo caer en el sofá no entendiendo la decisión

-hyoga, acaba de amanecer si pensó en huir lo hizo ya, con el sol ya no pueden viajar eso nos da tiempo pero estamos cansados y eso nos pone en desventaja, además lo mas seguro es que el bastardo tenga aliados en su casa

-supongo que en eso tienes razón

-yo di el mensaje, ya me retiro.- mascara camino a la puerta.- y por cierto mis condolencias

Ikki subió a su habitación a tratar de descansar algo, de alguna manera lo sabia el enfrentamiento final venia, y no era necesario ser cazador para darse cuenta, el vampiro estaba acorralado, ya sabían donde vivía, ahora conocían su rostro, sus oportunidades terminaban, pero también sabia que no debía presionar demasiado, o lo orillaría a hacer alguna tontería

-¿Qué hare ahora?- se pregunto por enésima vez, ya no podía darle mas vueltas.- salvarte es lo primero shuni, pero una vez lo haya echo que pasara… ¿sere capaz de matarte? ¿Podre hacerlo?

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, ya llegado el momento lo sabría, no importaba la decisión que tomara ahora, pues podría hacer algo totalmente diferente solo sabia que estaba atado a la decisión de su corazón

Por algún extraño motivo, no podía estar tranquilo no dejaba de pensar que minos no se le hacia una persona confiable, además de eso había un presentimiento que no dejaba su cuerpo, una opresión que no le permitía entrar en letargo y por aquella razón permanecía despierto mirando el techo de la habitación

-debe ser por los nervios de irme de aquí.- quiso convencerse pero aun así no lo logro se levanto de la cama mirando la puerta cerrada no entendía adonde podría haber ido Kyeran, luego de que el pelirrojo saliera pudo ver por la ventana como el y minos salieron en otro coche pero no entendía a donde y mas aun con el amanecer tan cerca, aquella era otra razón de su nerviosismo, un ruido repentino lo hizo regresar su atención a la puerta juraba que aquel sonido fue el del picaporte al ser girado, sin poder evitar su reacción retrocedió hasta la orilla de la cama

"¿que estaba pasando ahí?" odiaba esa casa, quería irse regresar a la mansión y…- se obligo a detener sus pensamientos, ¿estaba deseando regresar a la mansión de Kyeran?

De nuevo aquel ruido llamo su atención, pero ahora sonaba a que alguien rasguñaba sobre la puerta de una forma casi perezosa como si supiera que con aquella acción le estaba erizando los cabellos de la nuca y le ocasionara la impetuosa necesidad de abrir la puerta para ver quien era.

Pero no iba a abrir, aun la advertencia de Kyeran sonaba en su mente, "no abras" por algo le había dado aquella advertencia y el no la desobedecería, trago saliva sintiendo la boca seca como si estuviera vivo aun, y tuviera pánico que de echo miedo si tenia se recostó en la cama tratando de ignorar aquellos sonidos ja como si sus sentidos desarrollados lo permitieran y aquel rasgueo ahora era tamborileo su vista se dirigió a la ventana, deseando alejarse de aquella angustia pero afuera el sol le recibiría

Y de pronto todo ceso, escucho una voz aquella era la voz de Kyeran estaba seguro,

-shun, ábreme soy yo.- le dijo mientras intentaba volver a girar la manilla.- anda shun el sol esta en lo alto

Se levanto de un salto pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo, había algo… a pesar de que Kyeran estuviera molesto el nunca…

-Kyeran no me llama por mi nombre.- shun retrocedió de regreso a la cama "no abras ni siquiera si soy yo" al volver a sentarse en la cama escucho un golpe de puño contra la puerta antes de pasos alejarse

Al escuchar aquello se acerco a la puerta para tratar de cerciorarse que estuviera solo, pero en cuanto acerco su rostro a la hoja de madera esta se sacudió con vehemencia como si la quisieran arrancar y shun retrocedió hasta la pared contraria

"Kyeran!!".- cerro los ojos con fuerza pidiendo que el pelirrojo llegara a salvarlo como era su costumbre y como respuesta a su ruego el movimiento termino y todo rastro de alguna presencia ajena también pero esta vez shun decidió no acercarse a la puerta en lugar de eso se metió a la cama y corrió el dosel, metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada no queriendo escuchar nada mas…

Después de un rato de silencio total termino por quedarse dormido, entrando en un sueño pesado que no le permitió descansar por el resto del día , cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya la noche había comenzado por lo que escuchando un ruido fuera de la casa, camino hacia la ventana corriendo la cortina mirando el auto negro entrar en los terrenos y a Kyeran bajar de el, fue tal su sentimiento de alivio que ni siquiera se pregunto por que si minos había partido con el ahora no regresaba el sonido de la puerta principal y pasos apresurados a su habitación le hicieron correr a quitar el seguro en seguida el cerrojo principal también cedió el pelirrojo entrando encontrando al mas joven con una cara de confusión que le hacia ver adorable

-por tu cara gatito, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma.- la frase le probo a shun que Kyeran esperaba encontrarlo en ese estado

-mi señor…- shun se acerco un paso mas no entendiendo nada

-supongo que tuviste visitas nocturnas, ¿no fue así?, pero no te preocupes, solo era un juego de minos

-de minos?- bueno eso su era raro, pero definitivamente una broma de Kyeran no era

-el… su habilidad, intentare explicártelo pero no será fácil, cuando minos entra en letargo su alma, es capaz de abandonar su cuerpo, así puede evitar el sol, pues con su cuerpo en resguardo este no le hace nada el aprendió a controlar sus energías así consigue tocar las cosas, es por eso que trata de evitar la compañía, pues su cuerpo queda desprotegido, además solo existe una manera de conseguir aquel poder, se debe beber sangre maldita

-¿sangre maldita?- shun miro a Kyeran buscando el significado de aquello por que el solo conocía una sangre maldecida

-así es gatito, debes desangrar a otro vampiro hasta morir

-pero eso…

-esta prohibido… además que es una espada de doble filo al obligarte a beber hasta la ultima gota absorbes su esencia, si su voluntad es mas fuerte que la tuya será el quien prevalezca y tu serás destruido, claro esto esta penado con la muerte

-por eso vive aquí, se oculta el también es perseguido por los suyos

-así es gatito, por eso no quise que abrieras aun si era yo, el poder de minos es el control, el es capaz de hacer que escuches lo que quieras que su voz suene como el de la persona que conoces esa es su manera de cazar yo sabia, que no soportaría la tentación de venir a hacerte una visita diurna

-mi señor…- shun miro a Kyeran parecía cansado pero lo disimulaba muy bien además había unos arañazos largos a medio regenerar en sus brazos que se perdían en las mangas de su camisa pero aun eras algo visibles por lo que se apresuro a acercarse a el levantando la manga mirando esas marcas y fue ahí donde se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Qué paso con minos?

Y Kyeran solo sonrió de una manera que le recordó todo el terror que le había echo sentir, el miedo que sintió la primera vez que vio esos ojos dorados

-lo tuve que matar…

Y misteriosamente a shun esa respuesta no lo altero pues solo sonrió acercándose a Kyeran buscando sus labios


	14. la muerte de minos

**La muerte de minos**

Cuando el beso se dio lo ultimo que Kyeran pensó, seria que el pequeño peli verde alguna vez tomara la iniciativa, pero ese era el momento "su" momento, y lo iba a aprovechar asi que correspondió al beso, sonriendo interiormente mientras comenzaba a recordar lo ocurrido con minos, aquel secreto que no debería saberse

Flash back

Ambos vampiros llegaron hasta otro edificio, uno de departamentos, el peli platino, sonreía al ver lo lejos de la mansión que habían ido

-que pasa Kyeran, ¿temes que le pase algo a tu niño?

-digamos que se, de muy buena fuente, que a ti te gusta divertirte con vampiros neonatos, y es mejor no arriesgar

-ahí Kyeran, quien te viera en ese estado, juraría que te preocupa de mas.- no perdió oportunidad de molestarlo

-solo estaciónate, este es el departamento que uso cuando me agarra el día en un viaje nos servirá

-preferiría mi casa

-sabes que no te permitiré estar cerca de el, ya lo habíamos hablado

-que aguafiestas, mejor entremos supongo que este lugar estará bien para mi por una noche pero es una lastima, tu niño se veía apetecible

El uso de aquella palabra le tenso, ya había sospechado algo así debía tener cuidado, sabia de lo que minos era capaz y el que estuviera en ese departamento no era seguridad de que shun estuviera a salvo y lo sabia así como también la verdadera razón de haberle pedido justamente ayuda a el, solo necesitaba que le diera la escusa y como sospecho no tardo en hacerlo justo estaba entrando en letargo cuando un aire frio se coló en su alma, no era viento era un presentimiento se levanto para corroborar sus dudas encontrando a minos en la cama que le había asignado pero tenia los ojos abiertos y aun así no estaba ahí

-has ido a buscarle… tal como imagine que lo harías, pero no lo tocaras minos… no permitiré que lo hagas ahora estas indefenso

Intento acercarse a el pero una especie de campo de fuerza rodeaba aquel cuerpo desplego su propia aura para intentar atravesarlo y por un momento pareció que lo lograría debía poder hacerlo era la única manera y debía lograrlo antes que lastimara a shun

Con un sonido parecido a cuando un objeto de metal cae al suelo aquel campo desapareció dejando el cuerpo del vampiro a su merced con una celeridad pasmosa se acerco al cuerpo del vampiro y se hinco para quedar a su altura en la cama levantando un poco el torso de minos se prendió de su cuello bebiendo una sangre amarga que en como primer reacción le hizo alejarse para reprimir una arcada aquel choque en su paladar fue el equivalente a haber tomado alquitrán inmediatamente sintió que le hubieran prendido fuego su cuerpo ardió hasta volverse cenizas o al menos así lo sintió pero no fue tal y sin embargo lo fue todo, solo su alma era lo que quedaba en pie pero su cuerpo no ardió estaba intacto pero en el suelo sonrió se preparo para dar un paso en ir en busca de su niño sin embargo no lo logro, de repente se sintió tremendamente pesado y callo al suelo volviendo a su cuerpo con una velocidad que le hizo abrir los ojos sintiendo un dolor total que se extendía por todo su ser y a pesarse eso se levanto acercándose de nuevo a minos, con un pensamiento solamente "esta vez toda su sangre"

*casa de minos, la noche fuera del cuarto de shun*

Minos, o al menos algo que sele parecía bastante caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión llegando hasta el cuarto que hubieran dispuesto para aquel chiquillo delicioso, la sangre neonata era su predilecta no solo por que era mas fácil de conseguir si no por que no era tan amarga se detuvo frente a la puerta concentrando sus habilidades en sus manos pudiendo de aquella manera sujetar aquella perilla que sin embargo no giro, aunque no le sorprendió ya lo sospechaba Kyeran debió de haber aleccionado a su chiquillo pero una cerradura no lo iba a detener

Coloco su mano sobre aquella hoja de madera arañando perezosamente, pensando en como lograr que abriera la puerta y de pronto una idea llego a su mente coloco su mano en su garganta ejerciendo cierta presión ahí su aura se aglomero en esa zona y cuando hablo no fue su voz si no la de Kyeran

-shun, ábreme soy yo.- le dijo mientras intentaba volver a girar la manilla.- anda shun el sol esta en lo alto

Pudo sentir el aura de aquel chiquillo vibrar y avanzar hacia el así que sonrió, pero antes que llegara a la puerta se detuvo con duda, y pudo sentir mas que oír como retrocedía de nuevo asique con frustración golpeo la puerta con su puño, decidido a derribarla si era necesario pero algo paso antes que pusiera aquello en practica, su alma se desestabilizo, comenzó a vibrar y se dividió en dos, ahora había dos minos en ese pasillo pero uno obviamente no era el

-Kyeran…- llamo directo a su mente pues aquellas almas hablaban sin voz.- ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-tu lo has causado al venir, yo solo te seguí.-le contesto mientras recuperaba su apariencia

-el que estés aquí significa que mi cuerpo ya no existe.- aquel pensamiento lo hizo rabiar así que se lanzo contra el alma del pelirrojo, estrellándolo contra la puerta ocasionando que se sacudiera con fuerza entre los forcejeos que se daban.- voy a matarte Kyeran y conservare tu cuerpo para mi, en cuanto lo haga lo primero que hare será venir a darle las" buenas noches" a ese niño

-no lo… haras.- logro sujetar los hombros del peli platino y girarlo dejándolo ahora a el contra la puerta.- si no supiera que podría vencerte no hubiera echo esto… te has vuelto predecible minos yo sabia perfectamente como actuarias, así podría tener la escusa para hacer de tu don, el mío

-sabes que esta prohibido… te mataran.- le hablo entre espasmos intentando soltarse de las manos que trataban de asfixiarlo

-no si no lo saben.- sonrió malignamente.- y gracias a tu paranoia nunca lo sabrán, no extrañaran a un vampiro que no saben se ha ido.- señalo triunfal al morder aquella aparición y absorberla alejándose de la habitación regresando a donde reposaba su cuerpo notando concierta satisfacción que al pasar por una ventana en el pasillo que lucia descubierta el sol no tocaba su incorpóreo ser… sabia lo que encontraría en aquel pasillo, el cuerpo descarnado y desprovisto de alma de minos solo eso ya un cadáver putrefacto pues así le había dejado al beber toda la sangre de el, hasta la ultima gota… si hubiera… perdido entonces minos hubiera usado su cuerpo pero claro eso no paso…

Reía caminado por las calles de la ciudad, gozando de las personas que no podían verlo, mirando lo que ya había olvidado

-un paso mas cerca gatito, pronto estaremos a salvo, sigo aumentando mi fuerza.- regreso a aquel departamento desapareciendo de en medio de aquel parque regresando a su cuerpo y decidió descansar lo que restaba del día se sentía como si lo hubieran agarrado de pelota de fut y le hubieran pateado durante toda la noche, no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera entumida o cansada aquella habilidad si no era usada con prudencia se volvería una debilidad… un arma de doble filo

Fin flash back

Partió aquel beso sonriendo, no solo había adquirido un nuevo poder si no que a su regreso su gatito lo recibía de aquella manera

-Como has alterado mi mundo mi preciosidad.- le susurro al oído mientras lo empujaba rumbo a la cama -Casi me matas de hambre y agotamiento

Y así era, nunca antes se hubiera arriesgado a salir cuando el sol estaba tan cercano, y mucho menos hacer una cosa como aquella

-Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por ti- minos seguiría vivo si no hubiera cometido la tontería de fijarse en su gatito, y entonces todo estaría bien pero el no le podía permitir que le hiciera daño por supuesto que no, nadie lo arrebataría de su lado, le tendió en la cama, tomando inmediatamente el lugar sobre el las manos de shun le acariciaban perezosamente

-no muevo las estrellas por nadie.- susurro cerca de sus labios antes de besarlo, pero por el lo haría por el iría contra la mas antigua regla que regia su vida no transformar ningún menor de edad, y pero aun, ir en contra de su líder si este se oponía a que le conservara sintió aquellas manitas deslizarse bajo su camisa acariciando sus pectorales.- has corrido tanto has corrido tan lejos

Lucho en su contra, se resistió a su modo de vida… no compartía sus ideales y aun así ahí estaba a punto de entregarse a el por voluntad propia… por voluntad, recordó una mirada, cuando comprendió lo que ocurría aquel odio que sentía por el era visible en sus ojos

-tus ojos pueden ser crueles, tan crueles como los míos pueden llegar a ser- acepto con dolor, tanto lo había lastimado… que lamentablemente si estaba aceptando era por que sentía debía agradecerle no por que lo deseara.- aun que creo en ti, si, creo en ti

Se separo lentamente quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama dejando a shun acostado y con cara de no entender lo que había ocurrido, siempre lo hacia cuando lo deseaba, nunca le importo lo que el quisiera y ahora que el era quien le buscaba lo rechazaba? No lo entendía

-vivir sin ver la luz del sol, no es nada a vivir sin los latidos de tu corazón- le confeso su verdad, el amaba ya a ese niño, pero este a el no, solo era eso… en lo que lo convirtió una mascota debía resarcir ese daño antes de permitirse tocarlo de nuevo

Claro shun tenia otros planes así que en cuanto noto que intentaba alejarse se abrazo de su espalda quedando arrodillado en la cama

-no me deje mi señor…-le dijo repartiendo caricias en su pecho y besos en su nuca

-basta shun, no me llames así, solo dime Kyeran.- le dijo liberándose de sus brazos y levantándose de la cama mirando al niño arrodillado en ella

-mi señor.- shun le miro a través de aquellos ojos verdes que eran su perdición, el ya sabia que no podría llamarlo así

-no gatito, ya te he lastimado bastante…- el mismo se reprendió, si quería que las cosas cambiaran debía de dejar de llamarle gatito pero seria difícil por que su pequeño era justo eso un gatito pequeño hermoso y curioso

-entonces ya no lo hagas, no me lastimes rechazándome…- el peli verde volvió a buscar la boca del vampiro mayor en un contacto anhelante

-por que me haces esto shun… no sabes lo confundido que me pones, eres mi debilidad.- le susurro en cuanto sus bocas se separaron un poco- y no soporto tu tacto… me hace hervir la sangre te deseo

-entonces tómame, soy tuyo tu me hiciste tuyo…- sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Kyeran colándose bajo la playera

-así es eres mío, pero mas que eso somos uno mismo, tenemos la misma sangre… yo te quite la vida para darte otra eres una parte de mi

Le tendió en la cama subiéndole la camisa con calma, lejos de aquella violencia con que solía hacerlo antes aquella boca fría besaba su vientre que había sido descubierto ocasionando suspiros en el peli verde, que estaba descubriendo que aun que fríos aquellos labios podían ser suaves su torso arqueo cuando aquellos besos descendieron al mismo tiempo que su pantalón de seda azul que era su pijama

-gatito, siempre duermes con mi camisa puesta y hoy precisamente usas esto?.- le comento con humor

-es que no estábamos en casa…- respondió entre suspiros cuando la mano firme pero amable del vampiro se estableció sobre su miembro que comenzaba a erguirse misma mano que era capaz de arrebatar una vida con la misma facilidad que cortaba una flor

-mi señor.- aquella vocecita trémula se dejo oír quedito por primera vez permitiéndose sentir lo que ocurría y la verdad que le estaba gustando mucho…

-que ocurre gatito… dilo, dime lo que quieres.- le dijo justo antes de tomar aquel miembro y meterlo en su boca

-amo…- shun se arqueo fuertemente era la primera vez que le hacia aquello…

El pelirrojo sonrió sin dejar su tarea, estaba dispuesto a compensar a su gatito, así que mientras el engullía aquel trozo de carne su mano acuno los testículos del niño apretándolos levemente y sobándolos sincronizando con sus movimientos hasta conseguir que shun alcanzara su primer orgasmo justo en su boca

-tranquilo gatito.- Kyeran acariciaba las piernas que temblaban por lo sentido…- apenas estoy comenzando

-mi.. señor…- shun sintió aquel hombre separar gentilmente sus piernas y acomodarse entre ellas subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta capturar su boca, apresándola en un beso posesivo mientras se introducía en su cuerpo ocasionando que el peli verde gimiera y por ende le mordiera levemente pero no se molesto, ambos compartían aquel liquido carmín pues el pelirrojo había regresado la atención causando también una herida leve en el labio de shun antes de empezar a moverse con cadencia aumentando el ritmo progresivamente a la fuerza de sus besos shun, respondía siguiendo aquel vaivén con sus caderas y acariciaba le cuerpo de Kyeran con sus manos y raspaba su espalda con sus uñas

-eres increíble gatito…- le confeso mientras se separaban un momento para tomar aire y aprovechaba ese momento para apoyándose en sus piernas aumentar aquellas embestidas sosteniéndolo de las caderas el peli verde se aferro a la cama sujetando fuertemente las colchas la cama misma se mecía y golpeaba la pared a cada fuerte ataque de Kyeran a su cuerpo pequeño su boca ahora liberada, gemía sin tapujos y repetía el nombre de aquel que mas que someterlo le complacía

-kyeran!!.- por fin su nombre salió de aquella boquita de fresa, y fue lo suficiente para hacerlo alcanzar el orgasmo, su gatito lo llamo a el…

Se derramo en el interior del pequeño dejándose caer sobre el, abrazándolo fuertemente sonriendo con los remanentes del placer que lo recorría entero, mientras el niño no conseguía calmar su pecho olvidando que no necesitaba respirar, le dejaría descansar unos momentos mas antes de salir rumbo al hangar al avión que les llevaría a su siguiente parada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka había salido en cuanto el sol comenzó a caer la desesperación llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo, el tiempo se le agotaba… en cuanto llego a la mansión de Kyeran vio que el pelirrojo tenia una precisión para hacer las cosas, la mansión estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera la servidumbre daba señales de vida… entro gracias a su fuerza sobre humana venciendo el cerrojo de aquel lugar y sintiéndose fuertemente abrumado por el olor a muerte que llego a el, avanzo hasta lo que era la cocina mirando a tres chicas ahí en las sillas… muertas unos vasos frente a ellas daban testimonio del como, se habían envenenado… así no lograrían hacerlas hablar y contara donde pensaban ir pues era obvio que el viaje a Alemania no lo harían en una sola noche menos con toda la corporación de cazadores tras ellos

La servidumbre varones asumió estaban ayudando a preparar las cosas para la partida

-sigues siendo cruel Kyeran…- unos sonidos tras el lo hicieron voltear preparándose para un sirviente que querria detenerlo pero encontrando en su lugar a su amigo peliceleste que entro agitado

-sabia que estarías aquí, date prisa shaka!! Ya se donde están debemos alcanzarlos antes que salgan

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-en el camino te cuento anda tenemos que apresurarnos, que vamos lejos, en este momento están con minos, y se dirijen a tomar un aeroplano, los alcanzaremos en el angar de aldebaran

-debo decirle a ikki… es el quien puede matarlo

-ya te dije que no te proeocupes, ikki ya sabe, ya le fueron a adecir también van hacia alla

Y shaka salió detrás del peliceleste, su corazón latio como cuando estaba vivo, ¿era angustia o era emoción? No importaba, pero sabia que esta seria la única noche en que buscaría matar por placer y venganza


End file.
